That's part of being a warrior
by verto strife
Summary: DateSana. (hint's of Kojmas) Date basically raises Sanada who eventually is taken from Date. Now Date is trying to get Sanada to remember the old times. It starts out fluffy. Thanks for your time to read of what I have completed so far. So for my readers that have been fallowing this story. I hope you enjoy the update on the story! Verto Strife
1. Prologue - The lonely prince

Hey to returning and new readers this story is still in progress but were quite far and updated often now a days

I have a playlist for the story now it's not complete but has songs to help those who love to indulge in the feeling of the story. For the playlist go to my Youtube channel Verto Vargas and playlist is the same title as the story

~ Verto Strife

Song

Second star on the right By Strangers to wolves

* * *

prologue - The lonely prince

It was a cool evening at the Date castle. The young lord of the castle was walking round taking in the cool air and the calm peaceful scenery. Masamune sat down in the grass. He looked up at the stars that were just barely coming out. Night would fall soon and he would have to go back to his boring room. He much preferred to be out and free to do whatever he pleased. Masamune laid down to watch the evening sky turn into the beautiful night sky. A few moments later Kojuro came to take his lord to his room for the night. Kojuro spotted his lord lying down in the grass and walked over to him. "Young lord it is night. You need to get some rest." Masamune looked at kojuro and sighed, "Can I lay here a little while longer kojuro?" Kojuro knew his master didn't like being in his room and sat down beside him, "Only a little while longer ok." Masamune smirked and looked back at the night sky till he fell asleep. Kojuro looked back at his lord and smiled. His lord was still just a kid and was so very lonely no friends only himself. Kojuro picked up his lord carefully and carried him to bed.  
Meanwhile a younger kid wondered around not knowing where he was or what to expect; lost. This kid who had belonged to the sanada clan was lost, cold, afraid, and very hungry, sat down by a tree close to a river. He curled up and cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1 - The lonely boy

Song

Alone together By Fall out boy

* * *

Chapter 1 - The lonely boy

A few months had pasted since Masamune last had time to do what he wanted. Masamune sighed and looked out towards the garden while Kojuro was talking about something. How badly he wanted to just have a break for a day at least. Kojuro noticed his young lord wasn't paying attention anymore and sighed. "Lord Masamune, I think we should have a break for today but tomorrow we will have to catch up with what we missed." Masamune looked at him in disbelieve. "Are you serious, Kojuro?" Masamune asked trying to make sure he didn't miss here him. Kojuro smiled and nodded "You are free for today, my lord." Masamune sat up and raced out the door towards the entrance of the date castle with a big smile on his face. Kojuro smiled as he saw his lord so happy, which was quite When Masamune got out of the castle gates he ran down to the river. Masamune rolled up his pants and took off his shoes, he dipped his feet into the river and sat there looking at the sky and letting his mind wonder. He sighed and flopped down on the grass and laughed with a big smile on his face. He was so Masamune was about to drift off into dream world when he heard a small shaky timid voice "E..e..excuse me sir, bbut can you be a little m..more calm. I would like to catch some fish for dinner. But you're scaring them away." Masamune looked to where the voice came from. The small little skinny boy looked frightened holding a spear close to his body shaking. Masamune sat up and looked at the kid. The boy stepped back. Masamune took his feet out of the water and patted the ground beside his and half smiled "come sit by me, don't worry I don't bite." The boy carefully walked over to Masamune and sat down putting his spear down beside him. "So kido, what are you doing here, other than fishing?" The boy looked at him and looked at the river "living." Masamune looked at the kid noticing how skinny the kid was and how his cloths were ripped and dirty. "So kid, where are your parents?" The boy sighed and curled up "I don't know." Masamune looked at the boy and saw how sad the boy looked. "Hey I know how about we both fish! Then we can have dinner together!" The boy looked up at Masamune. "That sound's fun." Masamune stood up and held out a hand. The boy looked at Masamune. Masamune looked down at the kid "what's wrong? Never had someone help you up?" The boy took Masamune's hand. Masamune yanked him up, the boy looked surprised. Masamune laughed at the boy's expression."Masamune and the boy fished all day. "So kid where do you live?" The boy led Masamune to a poorly built house, with the fish in hand. "I know it's not much but it's what I have." The boy smiled at Masamune who looked at the house in disbelieve. "This is your house?" The boy nodded. "Hey kid I have another idea, you wait here ok and I'll be right back" The boy nodded and sat down. Masamune ran for his house and grabbed four buckets and ran back to where the kid was waiting. The kid looked at Masamune with a confused face. "What are those things for?" Masamune laughed. "There to hold the fish in, there called buckets. Here you take two and I'll take two." Masamune handed the boy two buckets. The boy put some of the fish into each bucket and then looked at Masamune. "Why do we need these buck.. ets?" The boy looked even more confused. "You can come stay at my house!" The boy's eyes brightened. "R..really" Masamune smiled. "Yha come on, fallow me!" Masamune and the boy ran back to Masamune's /At that exact same time Kojuro was looking for his lord and he was starting to worry. His lord would normally be watching the sky or down by the river but he was nowhere to be seen. "Young master wherever you are you better be safe." Kojuro whispered to himself hoping to find his lord soon. Kojuro was about to face the fact his young lord Masamune had ran off and it was his entire fault, when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Kojuro! Wait up you bastard!" Kojuro turned around to see his young lord and a small little kid running up to him with buckets in each hand. "Lord Masamune, you're ok! You had me worried sick!" Masamune rolled his eye "Yha, Yha whatever Kojuro. I need you to cook these fish up and prepare a room for my friend here." Kojuro sighed and looked at the small boy who looked way out of breath and well under nourished. "And who is this friend of yours my lord?" Kojuro asked looking at his young master in disbelieve. "Oh I never asked his name. Hey kid what's your name anyways?" The boy looked at Masamune. "I am Sanada Yukimara." Masamune then looked at Kojuro. "Yuki, this is Kojuro. Kojuro this is my friend Yukimara, now that you're acquainted. Let's eat!" Masamune said impatiently. Kojuro sighed and looked at the boy and kneeled down "It's nice to meet you Sanada Yukimara. And I suppose it's alright with your family to stay the night?" Yukimara looked down at the ground "I don't know?" Kojuro looked at the yukimara and put his hand on yukimara's shoulder "Then you should go home and ask." Masamune tapped on Kojuro's shoulder "He has no parent's you see, so just let him stay would you!" Masamune said glaring at Kojuro. Sanada looked at Masamune then at Kojuro "Please, Kojuro-dono may I spend the night, if it isn't too much trouble." Kojuro sighed in defeat "Yukimara, you may spend as many night's as you wish with lord Masamune." Kojuro then looked at Masamune"As long as he gets his schoolwork and training done first before anything else." Masamune stuck his tongue out at Kojuro then motioned with his hand for Yukimara to fallow him.


	3. Chapter 2 - A day out

Sanada had been at the Date house for a while now it was nice. He felt like he had a real family again everyone was so nice and friendly to him. Sanada was walking down to the garden when he heard a loud bang and then he heard loud footsteps. He turned around to see Masamune running towards him. Masamune grabbed him by the wrist and continued running, Sanada running behind him confused. They just barely got out of the main gate to the Date house when Sanada heard a loud angry familiar voice "Lord Masamune!" Masamune laughed and continued running down to the town with Sanada behind him.  
"Masamune-san where are we going?"  
"You'll see Yuki" They kept running for a while till they past two town's and were on a forest path. Masamune pulled Yukimara off the trail and into the forest, where they sat down on a log.  
"Masamune-San why are we here?"  
"You don't remember Yuki?" Sanada looked at Masamune in confusion  
"Was I supposed to Masamune-San?"  
"It's the day we first meet and I wanted to do something together" Masamune kind of blushed. Sanada smiled and hugged Masamune  
"I would love to do anything with you Masamune-San" Masamune smiled and then sat up and held out his hand.  
"Then come with me Yukimara." Sanada took Masamune's hand and stood up with a smile on his face. They walked back to town holding hands and chatting when something caught Sanada's eyes. Masamune looked to where Sanada was looking to see a stuffed animal bangle tiger.  
"Hey Yuki do you want that tiger?" Yukimara snapped back to reality and looked at Masamune.  
"Well kind of b-b-but I don't have to have it." Yukimara looked down at the ground and put his hands in his pockets and sighed. Masamune smiled and ruffled Sanada's hair. "You stay her or go and sit on that bench and I'll be right back, ok." Sanada blushed and went to sit down on the bench while Masamune went into the store. He looked up at the sky and sighed. It was a nice spring day and everyone was chattering and laughing. It made Sanada happy he was part of this big family. Masamune came back with something behind his back.  
"What are you hiding Masamune-san?" Yukimara smiled and tried to look behind Masamune's back. Masamune laughed then looked at Yukimara  
"Yuki close your eyes." Yukimara closed his eyes and then felt a quick warmth on his check. He opened his eyes quickly to see a blushing Masamune and a stuffed bangle tiger in Masamune's hand. Yukimara blushed and then smiled and stood up. He threw his arms around Masamune.  
"Thank you Masamune-San!" Masamune at first surprised but then hugged back, smiling.  
"No problem Yuki." They stood there a little longer before Masamune pushed Yukimara away. Yukimara's stomach growled and Yukimara put a hand over his stomach and smiled. Masamune laughed.  
"Someone's a little hungry huh." Yukimara laughed.  
"Yha I guess." Masamune looked around then spotted a food stall.

He looked over at Yukimara then held out his hand. Yukimara blushed and put his hand in Masamune's. They walked over to the stall and sat down at the empty seats. The Sumimasen asked for what they wanted. Masamune looked at the food choices  
"Gyūdon please"  
Yukimara looked a little longer before he ordered  
"Soba please"  
The Sumimasen smiled and started to cook the food.


	4. Chapter 3 - A feeling

Masamune and Yukimara talked while they waited for their food. When they finished there meal they thanked the Sumimasen for the food and started to walk around the town again, chatting.

It started to get dark and Yukimara yawned. Masamune smiled as he saw Yukimara yawn.  
"Are you getting tired?" Yukimara nodded and looked at Masamune.  
"Well I guess it is getting dark and we have been running and walking all over the place" Masamune said looking up at the sky.  
"Let's head home" Yukimara said softly. Masamune smiled and nodded. They were half way to the date castle when they heard a familiar voice from behind them.  
"Lord Masamune!" Masamune turned around to see Kojūrō running up to them. Masamune sighed.  
"I had hoped to listen to your lecture later Kojūrō."  
"Now is not the time for that, there is important information that I must inform you of my lord"

"Okay then, go on what is it"  
"I need to discuss it in privet, with you my lord" Kojūrō said looking at the half asleep Sanada leaning on Masamune's shoulder.  
"Fine then"  
Masamune continued to walk back to the castle with one arm around Sanada to keep him up.

They finally arrived at the date castle.  
"My lord-"  
"Kojūrō go to my room, I'll be right there to discuss whatever it is"  
"but my lord"  
"Kojūrō! Just do as I say"  
"Yes, my lord" Kojūrō left towards Masamune's room  
When Masamune could no longer see Kojūrō he picked up Sanada.  
"M-Masamune – sama!" Sanada said surprised  
"It's alright I got you" Masamune said with a smile  
Sanada blushed and held on to Masamune. They reached Sanada's room and Masamune put Sanada back down on the ground.  
"Well I have to go see what Kojūrō wants to talk about, so goodnight Yuki" Masamune said as he turned away  
"Wait, Masamune!" Sanada said putting his hand on Masamune's shoulder then blushingly turned his head to the side  
"Can we do this more often?" Masamune smiled and put his hand on Sanada's head and ruffled up his hair. Masamune then leaned closer to Sanada's face.  
"Sure anytime Yuki" Then Masamune kissed Sanada. Sanada was shocked at first then gave into the kiss. They broke away both of them blushing intensely.  
"Good night Masamune" Sanada then turned to walk into his room. Masamune watched Sanada walk into his room before walking towards his.


	5. Chapter 4 - The news

I'm so sorry for the long wait but I have written so much more on this story it's not even funny! Oh and from here and the next few chapters I would suggest some tissues. ***EXTREME FEELS ARE COMING!***

* * *

Masamune stopped in front of his room and sighed. He opened his door and walked in and sat down.  
"So kojūrō what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Masamune asked.  
"Takada is attacking–"  
"What motive does he have to do this" Masamune's calm state seemed to have vanished leaving an angry expression on his face.  
"I am not aware of his motives my lord"  
"then we will find out tomorrow"  
"yes, my lord" with that Kojūrō got up and headed towards the door while Masamune laid down in his bed looking up at the roof after Kojūrō left, Masamune sighed.  
"I wish that we didn't have to fight. It causes so much strife on this land and its people." He closed his eye and remembered Sanada blushing , smiling, and having a good time.  
_"can we do this more often?" _Sanada's voice echoed in his head. He opened his eye and then blew out the candle that was lit for light.  
"I hope we can yuki, I really do." And then he drifted off into sleep.

The next morning Sanada woke up and got dressed. He heard lots of footsteps going by his room and wondered what was going on. He finally heard a very familiar voice and he smiled as he ran to the door.  
"Haruki, please keep an eye on Sanada while were out"  
"Yes sir"  
Sanada wondered where Masamune was headed. He remembered last night how worried Kojūrō had looked and he got a bad feeling. '_What was so worry-some that Masamune would have to leave?' _Sanada thought. He then opened the door. Masamune looked at Sanada and so did the warrior beside him. Masamune smiled but the look in his eyes was a little pained. Sanada tried to ignore it even though it burned in his heart to not knowing what was making Masamune feel hurt inside. He smiled back at Masamune.  
"Morning Masamune-dono, Haruki-dono"  
"Morning to you to Sanada-san"  
Masamune stayed silent then looked at Haruki.  
"Haruki can you please give me and Sanada some time alone."  
"Sure thing boss." Haruki walked away from the two.  
Masamune looked at Sanada who was now confused even more so than before.  
"Let's talk inside Yuki."  
"Ok, well come on in Masamune-dono" Sanada said opening the door for Masamune to come into his room.


	6. Chapter 5 - Insert clever title here

Masamune sat down as Sanada closed the door  
"Yuki, I'll be back home soon, but I figured that you would like to know what's going on, huh?"Sanada sat down in front of Masamune  
"Well yes, I would like to know.  
"Well it's not good news. Ohsuu is under attack; from Takada. I, Kojūrō and some of my men are going to go find out why the hell Takada is attacking.  
"Let me come with you Masamune"  
"No. You'll stay where you're safe. Here, plus I need someone here to man the fort for me."  
"But Masamune I a-"  
Masamune gave Sanada a glare that made him stop in his tracks  
"You will stay here Sanada."  
Masamune looked away from Sanada  
"Don't worry I will be home. It takes a lot to kill a dragon.  
Sanada looked at Masamune and had a bad feeling. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and looked away. Masamune looked back at Sanada. Masamune sighed, which caught Sanada's attention. Masamune got closer to Sanada and put his forehead on Sanada's.  
"When we come back well do something fun, like a big family."  
Masamune then kissed Sanada on the forehead and messed with Sanada's hair.  
"I got to go, see you later Yuki"  
Masamune stood up and walked towards the door. Sanada got up and hugged Masamune from behind. Masamune was surprised at first then looked back at Sanada.  
"Don't worry too much little cub."  
Sanada hugged the dragon harder then let go. He turned his head blushing. Masamune then left.


	7. Chapter 6 - The room & Horrible News

**FEELS FEELS FEELS OVERLOAD **but it's important to the story ~! please oh please do not skip this! ~ You will be lost with out the **FEELS**.

* * *

Sanada sighed watching Masamune leave with his right eye and a small band of soldiers. After he could no longer see them he walked around the house. He had been here for what seemed like ages at the date house but he never really got to see it all. He walked from room to room seeing the pretty decorated halls and neatly painted doors. He found himself at one door which intrigued him. It had what looked like a forest at night with a castle on a hill. The strange thing was there was lightning strikes and fire around the castle. Sanada looked even more intensely at the decorated door in wonder. He noticed that the castle had a red tint to it and that there was something looking out of the forest on the right side of the castle. Sanada looked closely at the figure, it was a tiger. It was looking at the castle roaring at it. Sanada was starting to be confused by the door he took a step back to look at it in all. Then he noticed something else. This time it was on the left side of the forest, a dragon blue in fact. Sanada looked at the dragon closely. It was turned away from the castle, its head down looking at the ground while it seemed to be walking away from the castle. Even though the door was really interesting what was really making him curious was whose room this was. He looked around to see if the coast was clear. No one was around to see him. Sanada looked back at the door and opened it up and pecked in. No one was in there but the room was huge, He walked into the room and closed the door behind himself. The room was decorated all the way around the furniture that was in there was carved so beautiful and matched the feeling in the room. For such a huge room he noticed the cuts in the floor boards and little holes in the walls. One of the walls gave off a strange feeling to him. The right wall in the middle of the wall was a dark red color. The more Sanada looked at it the more he had a bad feeling in his gut. He finally walked over to it, he saw a diagonal cut in the wall where the red part was. Sanada finally worked up the courage to touch the 'paint'. When there was a loud noise that caught Sanada's attention.  
"Sanada-san! Sanada-san, where are you!"  
Sanada looked back at the red paint then walked to the door. He heard footsteps running in the rooms direction.  
"Lord Masamune has returned. Please come out Sanada-san."  
_"Masamune is back!" _Sanada smiled at those words and opened the door and stepped out of the room closing the door._  
_"I'm over here!" Sanada called out and started walking from where he had come from.  
Sanada finally caught up to the soldier who was looking for him.  
"Sanada-san, fallow me, Lord Masamune has called for you."  
Sanada nodded and fallowed the soldier to another huge room. He saw Masamune siting at the very end of the room with Kojūrō beside him. He also noticed that Lord Takada was there with some of his soldiers. Sanada bowed to Takada then continued to Masamune.  
"Yes Lord Masamune, what do you need?"  
Sanada noticed the grim expression on the dragons face. Masamune looked over to Kojūrō then at Lord Takada. He sighed then looked Sanada in the eye with a sad look.  
"So old man you promise to stop?"  
"I will do what I said as long as you do."  
"Okay then." Masamune stood up and looked at Takada. "You may stay the night if you wish."  
"Its fine I'll move my troops out as long as you deliver what you said."  
Sanada looked confused at Masamune then to Lord Takada who seemed to understand what was going on. Takada stood up and gave a smile to Sanada before walking out with his soldiers.  
"Masamune?"  
Masamune looked at Sanada then turned his head.  
"Yuki. Get your things packed up, from now you'll be living under the Takada house."  
Before Sanada could say anything Masamune gave him a hug and left the room.  
Sanada watched as the young lord left the room.  
"Sanada-san, please know this was the only choice my lord had, to keep this land at peace."  
Sanada looked at Kojūrō who was now standing beside him  
"But why me what do I have to do with anything!"  
"I don't know Sanada-san, but please do not blame my lord. He only did what was necessary for his people."  
"But why me?" Sanada was about to break into tears. This house was home to him ever since Masamune and Kojūrō took him in he has never know anywhere else as home. Now he was being forced to leave it, to go live with some stranger in some strange land.


	8. Chapter 7 - The Dragon's other side

Masamune walked down the halls of his house looking down in what looked like defeat. He stumbled across a room he hadn't been in for a long time.  
"This cursed room. This room out of any other I happen to stop at, huh" Masamune looked at the door the dark greens, yellows, reds, whites, orange, reds, and blues. He had always seen this room as a child, his mother's room. Masamune sighed and looked at the tiger on the door.  
"A tiger huh, so mom was this you're doing?" Masamune sighed then looked at the dragon.  
"I guess this is me huh? You always hated me after that. Is this what you wanted, me to feel pain after I made you go away for good." Masamune opened the door and looked over to the right wall.  
"That's where I last saw you and brother, screaming for me to forgive you, to spare you both. You always favored brother more than me." Masamune turned away from the wall to see Sanada standing at the door.  
"So that wasn't paint?" Sanada looked at him with hurt in his eyes  
"Yukimara, I didn't know you were there"  
"I didn't realize how much of a stranger I was"  
"Yuki-"  
"Don't try and deny it Masamune-dono, I saw this place as home. I felt like I was always one of your people. But then you discard me to some strange land." Sanada looked at Masamune with fire in his eyes  
"How could you Masamune-dono. We were friends" Sanada turned away and clinched his fist  
"I really started to have stronger feelings for you. I'll leave you be for the night then tomorrow I won't be a play thing of yours."  
Sanada ran away from the room. Masamune ran to the door only to see Yukimara turn the corner.  
"I'm so sorry, Yuki. If I had any other choice I would have taken it." Masamune turned back to look at the bloodstained wall then walked out of the room to look at the door.  
"I hope your happy mother." Masamune then punched a hole throw the door. He stood there looking at the door then feel to his knees.  
"I'm so sorry Yuki, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to lose you my friend!"  
Kojūrō walked down to his room seeing Sanada run by and slam his door behind him. He continued on then heard a soft crying.  
"God danmit! why do horrible things always happen to me!"  
Kojūrō knew that voice by heart, 'Lord Masamune'. Kojūrō walked to where he heard his lord's voice to see him on his knees and his hand over a part on the door, crying.  
"Lord Masamune. What is wrong?"  
Masamune looked up at Kojūrō then looked back down at the ground.  
"I'm an idiot that's what."  
"My lord, you're not an idiot." Kojūrō sighed knowing what his lord what complaining about.  
"You only did what was necessary for Ohsuu."  
"But I didn't think of anything other than what the old man suggested and now I have lost my only friend."  
Kojūrō put his hand on Masamune's shoulder while sitting down beside him.  
"My lord, everything will work out."  
Masamune leaned on Kojūrō and tried to stop crying. Kojūrō wrapped an arm around his young lord and softly sang.  
"I will never let you fall; I'll stand up for you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven"  
Masamune hugged Kojūrō.  
"It's okay my lord I'm here for you."  
"Thanks Kojūrō"  
Masamune stood up and walked towards Sanada's room. Kojūrō smiled and stood up and went back to going to his room for the night.


	9. Chapter 8 - Insert title here

Song's for this chapter

(How Yukimura feels.) How to start a war by Simon Curtis

(How Masamune feels.) Already over by Red

* * *

Sanada closed the door behind him.  
"Why I just want to know why I am so easily discarded" Sanada then saw the bengal tiger stuffed animal off to the side of his bed and walked over to it.  
"Masamune-dono why do I have these strange feelings for you?"  
Sanada's moment was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"who is it?"

"Im sorry." A sniffling voice said, the groan of the door implied whoever on the other side had leaned on it.

Sanada instantly stopped, there was a slight pain in his chest, and he slowly walked to the door.  
"Masamune-dono?"

there was a sight sigh from the other side of the door.

"Yeah. I understand if you don't want to see me or even talk to me but I wanted to say that im sorry." The door groaned again as Masamune pushed off it, and the sound of boots in front of his door signaled he was walking away.

Masamune turned around to walk away he could feel tears forming in his eye and slowly creeping there way down his cheek. Sanada hesitated a little before opening the door.

"Masamune-dono…."

Sanada's voice was a little shaky. Masamune turned around to see sanada holding the bengal tiger.  
"W-why are you saying sorry. Isn't this what you wanted? To make me feel welcomed then throw me away!" Masamune froze in place when he heard Yukimaru say that, the pain in his heart stabbing, again.

"Y-you really think i'm that manipulative? That heartless? I'm clever, Yuki, but i'm not that clever. I'm not even old enough to take full leadership!"

"This is mighty fine timing to kick me out like this, then, if you're really as innocent as you say!" Yukimura accused, gripping the stuffed tiger ever tighter. Masamune looked at the floor, unable to face Yukimura's angered expression.

"I'm not kicking you out, Yuki. You're being taken from me! Do you even know why he's taking you?" Masamune shot back, feeling his heart fill with anger in the heat of the verbal fight. "Your village was in his lands and it was attacked, by who i don't know. Blame me for that all you want, I can't deny it. He found out you survived, and came to take you back as one of his people. That's the long and short of it. I picked you up, completely unaware, by the way, and you know the rest!"

"Glad I have your approval to blame you for ruining my life. Just go away. I hope you're proud of yourself. You must think yourself so clever now. Well bask in your own glory now. Next time we meet, it won't be with open arms!" Yukimura yelled as his door came slamming closed, sending an echo down the empty hall. Masamune flinched as the force of the door sent a crack in the wood of the doorway. Feeling himself start to cry again, Masamune turned from the door, feeling pain in his heart as he headed towards his room and closed his door, gently. Falling into his bed, Masamune sniffled as he started to cry again, and allowed the tears to fall silently as his heart ached with the gaping hole in his life left by his once friend. He ached as he knew Yukimura would never forgive him, and Masamune didn't blame him. '_I'm such an idiot. Idiot Masamune. I bet Yuki won't even miss me'_. Somehow that thought hurt him most. The idea of being completely forgotten, nearly left him with an almost physical pain, like being shot. That pain sent more fresh tears to his eyes. For a brief moment, he turned his head towards his 'dragon claws', and almost considered taking a sword towards everything in the house, or even calling off the entire peace deal with Takeda. To risk such a war, just because of Yukimura. But of course Kojūrō would never allow it. '_I'm too weak now. But I won't be. I'll get stronger and I'll fight and fight if I have to. And someday i'll be strong enough to take on the entire Takeda clan, and i'll take Sanada back by force. Then everything will be fine, and Sanada will forgive me, and everything will be perfect.'_ Masamune planned in his head as he took a sword and gave a few practice swipes at the air. Feeling no satisfaction in violence, he sheathed the sword and took to lying down again.


	10. Chapter 9 - The goodbye

Song for this chapter

Say goodbye by Skillet

* * *

That morning Sanada woke up and looked at the sun which was rising into the sky.

"Today I leave Ōshū, the people who I have come to care about, and" Sanada clinched his fist and looked away from the sun to the forest "And Masamune-dono" It seemed so still that day smoke rose from house chimneys and it just seemed way too still. He then heard boots and closed the door to leave a crack so he could look to see who it was.  
Masamune walked towards sanada's room just before he walked past he stopped and looked at the door he walked up to it then let out a sigh. '_he probably doesn't want to say goodbye to me'_ He walked past the door his pace slowed as his thoughts swirled around in his head which made him turn to a part of the castle that he hadn't been to in a while it was more of Kojūrō's territory, the garden. He had a feeling that he should continue going but he stopped and turned but then looked to the garden again. He sighed as he started to walk to the garden again. ' _I will get Sanada back I promised that to myself and to Sanada. We're friends. But why do I feel so, … so … unusually happy around him? It must be his positive attitude, I just don't know what I am to do. He's technically Takada citizen right. but he's been here for how many years? He's like one of my people. And a leader protects his own …. but I failed I didn't protect him.' _Masamune was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the slight footsteps of a creeping tiger following not too far from him. '_Why am I doing this?!' _Sanada screamed in his head. He stopped and hid when he heard another voice.  
"Lord Masamune sir" a soldier came up to Masamune.  
"Yes Youta, what is it?" Masamune said still kinda lost in thought

"Takeda is ready to leave with Yukimura when he's ready sir."  
Masamune looked at Youta and clinched his fist  
"I'll go make sure that he is ready then" Masamune said turning around towards sanada's room.

"Takeda says hurry up with goodbyes and pack up, sir."

Masamune waved signaling that he got it. '_Just because he's older and taking a friend from me he thinks he can boss me around, on my own turf, Ha!'_

Sanada over heard the conversation and knew it was too late to make a break for it with Masamune walking towards him. Thinking quickly he snuck around the other end of the garden and made it appear as if he were coming from his room. He smiled at himself for being clever then felt a pain in his heart. '_clever, Masamune-dono is also very clever, why won't these thought's leave my head?' _

Sanada looked up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Yuki… mura, I mean Sanada, I just came to tell you that Takada is waiting for you." Masamune looked at Sanada and he could feel the pain in his chest that felt like he would die right there and now.  
"Thank you, Masamune-dono" Sanada said bluntly.

'_I wish this burning pain in my heart when I see him down would go away. He is the only one to blame! He is the one who made you feel this way. You should feel hate towards this man before you! You should want to stab him in the heart!'_ Masamune turned around and took a step forward his body ached or was it just his imagination '_these are going to be the first steps that I take away from him, why ….. why do i feel like breaking down?!' _Masamune said to himself when suddenly Sanada spoke, interrupting his thoughts.

"Masamune-dono?" Sanada said with such a soft almost pathetic voice. Masamune stopped he didn't turn he just stopped he didn't want to see him and feel this pain intensify.  
"Yeah Sanada?" Masamune said softly

"I..I….It was nothing" sanada said turning away from him.  
"I'll miss you Kiddo. I'm sorry." Masamune said as a tear streamed down his face he walked away slowly he was forcing himself to continue on he had to '_Move on. Just move the fuck on!'_ He heard a soft footstep then there were a few more they came closer to him. Masamune turned towards Sanada his lips pulled back in what could be considered a growl "Goodbye Sanada" He looked at sanada whose eyes were a silent waterfall, Sanada reached out to Masamune. Masamune's heart leapt his heart said hug him but his mind said walk away. He slapped sanada's hand away and walked away his head down in sadness, tears flowed down his face he wanted to escape he wanted away! He started to run till he found himself a place to sit down. He could see Takada's men and him standing there in a way most would say stoic but in Masamune's eye he saw a tiger standing over his prey ready to take the killing bite. He felt so defenseless. So weak and he hated it no he loathed this feeling of being defeated and robbed. ' _I hope you're proud of yourself, Takeda. You've finally got the better of me. What more could you take, i wonder.' _Masamune seethed silently, The soldiers taking notice of the burning glare in their backs, and quickly moved away to avoid the potential rage of the young dragon. That is when he saw the one who he called 'friend' walking towards them. His rage soon turned to torment. He wanted to run and grab Sanada like that one time and just run until they were safe. But his feet didn't move they stayed in place and it hurt it was torture he saw how Takada smiled so ….. warmly at Sanada and how Sanada gave a shy smile back. All he could do was close his eye and listen to the horses and footsteps fade off. He fell to his knees. '_this is hell this is the pain and agony that I want to end, for everyone.' _He just walked solemnly back to his room and collapsed on his bed he wished that he didn't feel anything no pain, no happiness, no nothing just emptiness.

"Lord Masamune?" Kojūrō asked from outside

"Go away Kojūrō." Masamune grumbled  
"My lord I know that you must be going through this with more pain than I but You can't just mope about all day" Kojūrō sighed  
"Just watch me, do exactly that! I don't want to be disturbed for a whole week Kojūrō." Masamune retorted

"My lord, you must move on from this. You must grow stronger from this. Think of it like a strengthening on your personality. You can fight harder now, for Sanada." Kojūrō tried to convince Masamune  
Masamune raised his head but then sunk his head back down in the bed  
"I still wish to be left alone for a week." Masamune grumbled

"My lord, forgive me for the subordination, but how long do you think you can stay there?" Kojūrō asked  
"I could stay here forever, Yet I know you won't allow that, I will stay in my room for a week" Masamune moaned

"Sir, you're moping in there while Sanada is out here." Kojūrō said knowing this would trick his young lord  
"Yuki!" Masamune jumped out of bed and slammed the door open.

Kojūrō quickly grabbed Masamune and pulled him away from the room.  
"Kojūrō what do you think you're doing!" Masamune shouted and trashed about

"Doing my duty, sir. I was told to watch over you and make sure you were trained properly to fulfill your duties as lord. I was never told i wasn't allowed to discipline or force you. Your parents trusted me with your future, and as horrible as your mother was, i'm not one to forget my promises" kojūrō retorted back to his young lord.  
"I will not allow this!" Masamune yelled still trying his best to be free of the others grasp.

"You have no say in this sir. You still aren't even of age to take lordship. By all rights, you are a child, albeit a bratty one, in a household." kojūrō sighed


	11. Chapter 10 - The dragon in training

Song

Fighter by Darren Criss (I used a Nightcored version in the playlist)

* * *

Masamune growled and still thrashed about.'_i will show you one day kojūrō I'll be the best leader that the Date clan has ever seen' _

"Now, will you allow me to do my job, or will we continue to bicker until the moon has risen" kojūrō said annoyance in his voice  
Masamune smirked  
"I still do not allow this, but fine do your job" Masamune said with a sigh

Kojūrō had a small smile of his own.

"In that case, it is still morning, and we still have lessons to tend to. Your favourite subjects, i might add. Also i might advise a change of clothing, sir. we will be outside today"  
Masamune sighed but showed signs of complying  
" Okay just let go of me and let me change."

Kojūrō grinned before dropping the young boy, causing the boy to land on his back on the floor.  
Masamune rubbed his back and glared at kojūrō  
"i'll get you for that" he growled

"I eagerly await your vengeance, my lord" Kojūrō said mockingly as he continued to smile.  
"YOUR ON!" Masamune shouted jumping up and racing to get on proper clothes

Kojūrō rubbed his head as he suddenly felt 10 years older just from the encounter. ' _Oh well, he'll be scrambling today. No doubt he'll make attempts to hide in the shade today.'_  
Masamune rumbled through clothes and smiled evilly '_I'll get him this time I have learned from my past mistakes' _

Suddenly Masamune was lifted in the air by a strong arm, and by the deep laughter the culprit was none other than Kojūrō. Throwing Masamune over his shoulder effortlessly, Kojūrō carried the small boy out to the ever familiar training grounds. He'd specially had all shade removed from the grounds just for hot days like this. Dropping Masamune over his shoulder face first into the ground, Kojūrō headed to the weapon rack to choose the weapons for today.  
Masamune looked at kojūrō with a glare but a playful one even though he really did hate how he could just be picked up and thrown around by his subordinate! He surveyed the area carefully to see for any changes in the land.

" Lord masamune. Catch." Kojūrō threw a wood practice Katana at Masamune, whose reflexes immediately caught the weapon. Kojūrō approached with a real Katana, approaching in battle formation.  
Masamune quickly got into his stance and looked very carefully for any breaks in how Kojūrō was approaching . As usual, Kojūrō showed no obvious breaks in his stance, showing visible experience in fighting skill based on stance alone.  
Masamune waited he knew that he wasn't skilled enough yet to attack first he would have to block or dodge Kojūrō's first attack and hope for an opening. Deliberately leaving an opening, Kojūrō watched carefully if the young boy would actually catch on to the deliberate break. Masamune saw an opening but was confused on why Kojūrō would now leave an opening and stood ready to take another attack. Masamune fell for the obvious break eventually, and took the baiting of the break as Kojuro used Masamune's charge to knock the young boy to the ground. Masamune raced to get up in time to block and dodge as Kojūrō faked a finishing blow. Masamune growled and it was easy to tell that the boy was very pissed.  
"I'll be better one day. and i'll give you a run for you money Kojūrō" Masamune growled

"One day, my lord. but not this day." Kojūrō grinned  
"You never know Kojūrō I could get better in a day!" Masamune said enthusiastic

"No. You won't. Besides, you've only improved slightly since we started this training. You still fall for my fake openings. Any soldier would know to hold back, but not you." Kojūrō said pointing out his young lords mistake  
"I improved that's still getting better! So see I did get better in a day! I will get it right eventually Kojūrō" Masamune replied back.

"Eventually, yes. But you're still far behind. Perhaps we shouldn't have started katana training so late. Maybe I should have started with something easier, like western swords or archery. But no, you begged to start with Katanas." Kojūrō sighed  
"Just watch me i'll be the greatest swordsman around!" Masamune said clenching his fist

"Where have I heard that before, I wonder. Pretty sure every recruit in our army has said that exact line. And yet none of them advanced past footmen." Kojuro said sarcastically.  
"You'll see i'll wield like 4 swords no no 6! and i'll be the best and i'll make you proud." Masamune said with a smile.

" I knew a swordsman once who wielded 9 swords. but at least you're settling for 6. Never knew you were so anxious to impress me though." Kojūrō said a little surprised.  
"You've always been better at everything I just want to be the best I can so I can rub it in your face one day,that im better than you. They will be my claws and I will protect everyone even you and I'll be the Dragon King!" Masamune said kinda off in his own world.

"Those are big words coming out of a small mouth. And first, you have to be better than a common swordsman if you're going to pick up 6 swords." Kojūrō chuckled  
"Just you wait Kojūrō! Then let me practice with one of them and i'll see if I can beat one!" Masamune said with a kind of burning passion to prove Kojūrō wrong.

"You asked for it. Drop swords." Masamune dropped his wood Katana, eagerly watching as Kojūrō headed to the weapon rack again, and picked what appeared to be a special blue sword. Throwing it to Masamune, he reached out to grab it only to nearly fall under it's weight.

"Why is this so heavy?!" Masamune said trying to regain his balance.

"You did ask for a real sword my lord. There you are. If you'll notice the sword may also look a little familiar to you?"  
"Yeah but what if it does that didn't answer my question"Masamune replied annoyed that Kojūrō didn't answer his question

" Now, you also asked for a real fight with a real swordsman. YOU THERE! SOLDIER! Come here." Kojūrō ordered.

Masamune then gripped the sword tightly and thought '_Remember what Kojūrō said make Sanada your strength, I will be the best and beat this swordsman. For Sanada, For Kojūrō and for the clan' _ He then cleared his thoughts and looked at the soldier in front of him.

"Take fighting stance, both of you!" Kojūrō commanded  
Masamune then carefully balanced his stance and remembered exactly how Kojūrō looked and copied it exactly, despite the weight difference of the sword to him.

"Soldier, do try not to over do it. BEGIN!" Kojūrō asked

Masamune watched the soldier and studied carefully each muscle and watched as the soldier took a swing at him he blocked it and swinged behind him and he turned to look at the soldier again.

"Good. you can lift the sword." Kojūrō nodded approvingly, taking a spot on the fence and watched intently at the fight.  
Despite how small and less experienced Masamune was he did a good job on dodging and blocking the soldier and he watched carefully and slowly started to actually attack back.

"Good. Try aiming for the calves, back, and wrists. Try not to take the poor man's limbs off though. That thing isn't dulled." Kojūrō advised from the sidelines. The soldier meanwhile looked terrified at the idea of injuring his young master, and was clearly holding back.  
Masamune growled and then looked around real quick and ran fast even thought he was slower than he anticipated he still made it where he wanted right in front of Kojūrō he now felt like he had to protect something and that he made his strength his blows weren't a soft little kids blow anymore they were like a dragon clawing at an enemy. "Don't hold back just because im your lord come at me!" Masamune challenged the poor man. The soldier looked terrified at the idea of injuring his master, and continued to stay on the defensive. Masamune then yelled which could almost be taken as a small roar and charged at the soldier but swerved and hit the soldier in the back.

"You're clearly getting used to that sword. How about we stretch your skills further? YOU TWO! Yes you! Get in here. Quickly, i haven't got all day!" Kojūrō yelled at two more soldiers, adding the soldier count to three vs one.  
Masamune growled and then looked at all of them " You won't hurt Kojūrō!" he charged all three knowing to stay alert on his right side so he came at them from his left.

" You! on the left! Stop prancing around! You're not a ballerina, HIT HIM! And you in the centre! Stop blocking! You're paid to fight!" Kojūrō ordered the soldiers  
Masamune looked and could see the fright he was putting in the soldiers and thought well why not and charged the one in the center then moved around to take a hit at the one closest the his right and swinged at the soldier's calve.

"Good! See, men! That's how you're supposed to be fighting! Come on! You men are professional soldiers, and you're being beaten by a child!" Kojūrō yelled at the soldiers.  
Masamune smirked at Kojūrō's praise but knew not to get too convenient he was still smaller and less experienced but he knew he was faster and had been training with the best. He then hit the on in the center square in his back and charged the last one head on only to swerve just as the soldier took a swing at him using his sword to block and help is his swerve.

"You all will get toilet duty if you don't beat him, you know. I'm not cleaning that mess." Kojūrō said trying to give the soldiers inspiration.  
Masamune held in his laugh and remembered that these soldiers were attacking him 'and Kojūrō' he had to win he couldn't lose. He swung his sword at the soldier's wrist and made the soldier drop his sword which Masamune grabbed knowing if the soldier was defenseless he would be the winner. He then placed it in his other hand and used one to block and the other to attack and sometimes switching the two to be unpredictable. He remembered what Kojūrō said and decided to try out the move to see if the soldiers would fall for it like he had. The one who had been there from the beginning did. Masamune then slashed the soldiers back again '_everyone makes mistakes'._ He felt better that even others could fall for that stupid trick, he then charged the other soldier.

Kojūrō's eyebrow raised at the usage of the two swords '_now where did he learn that- oh… clever boy. he's been watching me. And learning well it seems. I need to leave my door open during my private practice more often'_ Kojūrō gave a small chuckle as he continued watching in slight delight as his little protege made fast work of the soldiers.  
"Actually try to defeat me!" Masamune sword with one sword and it crashed with the soldiers and then swung with the other to the soldiers wrist who let go of his sword in an attempt to rescue his hand from falling off.

"Careful! I did say no dismemberment of limbs. MASAMUNE WATCH OUT!" Kojūrō yelled as one soldier charged Masamune from behind and was in mid swing.  
Masamune looked at the reflection in the sword and blocked it with one sword thought he was pinned down.

Kojūrō sighed in relief as Masamune reacted in time to stop the blow, but now the boy was clearly struggling and starting to feel the heat from the sun as he began sweating rapidly. Kojūrō suppressed the urge to rescue his master, as clearly his master wanted this challenge for himself.  
Masamune growled and then kicked the soldier in the stomach which made the soldier release some tension on the sword and gave Masamune wiggle room "Back Off! I Will PROTECT KOJŪRŌ AND SANADA!" Masamune then swung the other sword at the soldier's wrist. The soldier jumped back sword still in hand but now very shaken. Masamune grabbed the sword that the other dropped even thought it looked kinda funny he managed to hold two in one hand and one in the other. Charging the poor soldier and blocked the soldier's sword and with two swords knocked the soldier's sword out of his hand. It went flying into the air and landed in front of Kojūrō. Masamune smiled and then fell over overheated from the battle and betting sun.

Kojūrō kneeled next to Masamune, practically beaming with pride, the wide smile on his face nearly reaching ear to ear. "Well what do you know. The little warrior isn't all talk. And every battle has a little reward, you know." Kojūrō reached into one of his pockets, and pulled two items out. One was a water canteen, and the other a small lunch box. Masamune reached for the canteen in need of water.

Watching the boy take huge gulps of water, Kojūrō grinned further as he opened the box to reveal it was filled with Masamune's favourite sweets and candies. Masamune seemingly drank most of all the water before giving it back to Kojūrō and reaching for the sweets with a smile " So Kojūrō you still think I can't beat you one day?" Masamune said with a big confidence.

Kojūrō grinned as Masamune dug into the well earned sweets, and laughed at Masamune's little challenge. "You can beat a common swordsman. 3 of them at best. But you know full well i'm no common swordsman. Besides, we're still behind on Archery, two handed weapons… the list goes on. You've got a lot to beat me at, Lord Masamune" Kojūrō chuckled. Kojūrō chuckled  
"I will one day you'll see and you'll be right by my side as my … my right eye! And Sanada as my strength and fire to fight. Us three won't be beat!" MMasamune said happily as he eat the candies with a big smile..

"What have I told you about swallowing before talking… but II will be glad to be your right eye, or even both of your eyes, if it comes to it. You'll have me at your back, always, Lord Masamune." Kojūrō said kindly. Kojūrō sighed. Masamune's smile disappeared to give him he normal serious look "I won't ever lose both as long as I have you to protect me Kojūrō and as you protect me I will protect your back well be like one dragon fighting for all of the people. But I think we're going to have to train the soldiers harder if a kid like me can defeat them!" Masamune said cheerfully. Masamune said with a smile.

"Agreed. MEN! EXTRA DRILLS NOW! YOU'RE AN EMBARRASSMENT TO THE DATE CLAN IF YOU ARE BEATEN BY A MERE CHILD! Lord MMasamune, I wouldn't ever say you won't ever lose both your eyes. Did you know I can't hear in one ear, with this scar on my cheek?" Kojūrō yelled at the soldiers before turning to Masamune with a gentler voice.  
Masamune eye widened "Really well I will be your ear then thought that doesn't sound as cool." Masamune said surprised.

"If it helps, i'm nearly deaf in the other ear from the years of cannon fire, guns, and soldiers yelling." Kojūrō said  
"Wow! Kojūrō I will be your hearing and I will make a sound of happiness for you to hear throughout this county…. NO THE WORLD! Everyone will be happy and I will make sure of it!" Masamune said enthusiastically.

"The eyes and ears of the dragon of Date, then. It will be nice to have a little help hearing. Maybe you can be my little hearing aid?" Kojūrō asked Masamune.  
"For you Kojūrō I will! And together we will soar the skies and our soldiers will be our beliefs, as long as one still stands we will never fall to the ground, we will show the world that the sky's belong to us and we will show the world how to live in peace like we do here in Ōshū!" Masamune said looking over towards the farm land.

"See you have been paying attention in poetry. I was convinced you were teaching yourself to fall asleep sitting." Kojūrō teased. " Are you done with your box? We can go inside, or train more if you like?" Kojūrō asked.  
"Well I can't say that I wasn't" Masamune laughed "Yeah I left some for you Kojūrō! I can't forget about my right eye's health and happiness to now!" Masamune said happily

"I can already see you'll grow to be far more generous than any general i've seen yet." Kojūrō praised as he accepted the box. " Are you feeling alright now? I want to make sure Sanada's… absence hasn't grown any room for anger in you. And I hope you're feeling better after going into… that room. last night." Kojūrō said worry shown in his voice.  
"I'll be the best at everything! Kojūrō!" Masamune's happy tone dismissed and he leaned against Kojūrō "I just miss my friend, I don't hate him but i'm sure he hates me" Masamune sighed and looked out on the soldiers training "I'm fine though I have you and the soldiers and the villagers. As long as I have my right eye and beliefs i'll be fine" Masamune said with a smile but his voice was a blank tone.

"So long as he's alive to hate. He can hate you all he wants, and that means all is well." Kojūrō pointed out. "I'm worried more about if you've been having any bad feelings after going into your mother's room." Kojūrō said looking at his young lord. Masamune sighed and just blankly stared out "As long as he's alive, but I'll get him to not hate even if it's my fault" Masamune said with determination. Masamune then looked at Kojūrō and back to the soldiers "I only feel relieved that she is gone and no longer here to hate me and hurt me" Masamune's voice grew soft. Masamune curled up, his knees up to his face and arms around his legs.

"I still have vivid nightmares of that night. You'd always been quiet before. It was quite a shock to see you coming into my room covered in blood asking to stay with me." Kojūrō said softly closing his eyes as to imagine the image again.  
"I guess it's because I can always count on you being there for me Kojūrō. You have always tried to keep my life happy and I guess you're my constant. I can always come to you when I need help and if I feel like the worlds coming undone around me. You're like a... hmm ... a like uncuttable tree or a mountain that surrounds these castle walls ." Masamune said with a small smile appearing on his face.

"Such high praise. Well, enough of depressing thoughts for now. Let's try something. I saw earlier you were getting the hang of handling multiple weapons in one hand. Let's try that again, shall we? And there's a training exercise the soldiers use that I always wanted to try. But we'll need a blindfold for that, so let's start with the multiple weapons." Kojūrō said changing the mood.  
"Of course Kojūrō let's do this the faster I get better the faster I can protect everyone!" Masamune said with renewed happiness.

"I'm still not letting you anywhere near a real battlefield yet, so don't even think about it." Kojūrō reminded his lord. Kojūrō picked four practice katanas and handed them to Masamune. Masamune took the swords and tried to fit them comfortably this time around in his hands.


	12. Chapter 11 - A cruel world

Song's

(beginning part of the chapter) Immortals by Fall out boy

(How Sanada feels) I Hate u by Simon Curtis

(How Masamune feels) Enemy by Simon Curtis

* * *

"My lord Masamune! Slow down!" Kojūrō yells as he tries to spur the horse faster behind Masamune who is cackling ahead. Masamune's teenage years were going to kill him!  
Masamune looked back at Kojūrō and smirked "Come on we can't be late to the party Kojūrō!" he looked back ahead _this would be the day he saw Sanada again hopefully this fight between Shingen and Kenshin was his chance to gain control of those lands and maybe get Sanada back, but he wasn't planning on slowing for anything_.

"I swear boy, you are going to run me a heart attack someday at this rate!" Kojūrō leaned forward on his horse, spurring it faster to keep up with Masamune's breakneck speed.  
Masamune smiled hearing his right eye behind him he was sure this would be an easy win.

'_Of course he's not concerned. Where did this reckless behaviour come from?! He was cocky, sure, but this is downright unruly!'_ Kojūrō scolded his parenting skills as they approached a wide ditch jump. Whistling to the rest of the soldiers, the rest of the army was aware of the jump up ahead.  
Masamune's heart started to beat faster with every moment they got closer and closer to Sanada he was ready to see his old friend how much had he changed was he still the sweet little boy he knew? Or did he become a warrior? So many questions and things he wanted to ask and tell Sanada when he saw him. Masamune landed on the other side of the jump still racing ahead they weren't too far now from Kenshin's camp.

Kojūrō was the next to make the jump, only a flash of red rushed past him as he made the jump, startling his horse and sending it stumbling down the deep ditch.  
Masamune stopped hearing a distress and looked to see where Kojūrō was only to see the horse stumbling into the ditch. "KOJURO!" Masamune raced back to help his right eye.

Kojūrō was knocked from the saddle as the horse barrelled down the steep slope and sending Kojūrō down the rocky ledge. He was unhurt, and his horse was clearly alive, as it was making an enormous amount of noise squealing as it did. Getting back to his feet, Kojūrō searched the ditch looking for a way out on either side.

"Lord masamune, there's a path through this way. I can split off, follow the ditch, and meet you." Kojūrō shouted.  
Masamune was directing the soldiers in the way that Kojūrō said. "See you then Kojūrō!" Masamune shouted to communicate with his right eye.

"Right! Also watch out for a rider in red! He's the one that knocked me down here! Watch out!" Kojūrō yelled back as he remounted and set off at a gallop down the path of the ditch.

Masamune nodded and took the lead of his group he watched carefully to take head of his right eyes words when he heard a noise in the distance. He advised the group to continue one while he fell back.  
"Who's there!?" Masamune shouted

Kojūrō followed the ditch path, hearing galloping above him, along with seeing more soldiers in red making the jump across the ditch. Finally reaching the end, Kojūrō rode up to the higher ground, only to cause a whole crowd to halt. At their head was a familiar face. Yukimura.

"H-hello." Kojūrō greeted nervously as he pulled his horse to back away to run. He ran, and with a yell, Yukimura gave chase, causing Kojūrō, for once, to genuinely panic as he ran blindly.

Masamune chased the sound following close behind watching for traps when he noticed other hoof prints on the ground and obviously new tracks by the stirred up ground he followed along when he caught sight of a familiar object that was dropped. Kojūrō's canteen, Masamune picked it up and rode on as fast as he could. His right eye was in trouble. he wasn't going to allow it as long as he could follow him.

Yukimura continued chasing Kojūrō, his intents clear as he even reached for one of his spears and threw it, hitting Kojūrō in the shoulder as he continued running away. Kojūrō tried reaching into one of his pockets, only to find it empty. '_My canteen! I dropped it! Damn! Right when I need it too?!' _ Pulling with agony while steering the horse with the other, Kojūrō ripped the Spear out, yelling in pain as the grooved edges ripped into the wound and widened it. Blindly Kojūrō threw the spear back, with Yukimura catching it easily '_Takeda taught him how to use grooved edges on the blade of his sword. He's really become that cruel, has he?'  
_Masamune rode as fast as he could panicked about his right eye. He was so panicked that he was actually holding on to the handles of his horse he started to catch up when he heard the pained yell of his right eye. He was now enraged that he wasn't there to help his right eye and this made him ride even faster. "KOJURO!" Masamune screamed out hoping that his right eye could hear him and know that he will be okay.

Yukimura threw his spear again, Hitting Kojūrō again and successfully knocking him off his horse. ' _Ow! Same shoulder, asshole!'_ Kojūrō was sent tumbling to the ground, and Sanada hopped off his horse, gripping one spear and a backup katana as he approached Kojuro with murderous eyes.  
Masamune saw the band of horses and knew this wasn't good he hoped he made it in time when he saw kojūrō. He jumped off his horse and ran and threw himself in front of Kojūrō, panting but his hands on his six swords 'dragon claws'." Kojūrō you okay?" Masamune asked

"How bad does it look? Is it going to scar?" Kojūrō asked, keeping a light tone despite his face twisted in an enormous amount of pain.  
Masamune finally faced the person in front of him pain shot through him but he had to protect Kojūrō. Yukimura's murderous look gave way to shock for a moment, before returning to the cold blooded killer he'd been willing to be moments ago. "How nice to see you again, Masamune." Yukimura said sarcastically as he gripped the backup katana and the spear.  
Masamune gripped his swords "Yuki is that really you?" worry in the dragons speech

"As far as I know there's only one person with my name, so yes, it is me." Yukimura spat. " Now if you don't mind, Kojūrō has my spear. May I have it back," Yukimura said coldly.  
Masamune glanced over at Kojūrō and then back to Yukimura "Yuki how … how could you hurt Kojūrō? Was it to get back at me?" Masamune asked

"It's a little more complicated than that, but in a way. Don't try to pull that out on your own, Kojūrō, that one went through your shoulder bone." Yukimura growled at Kojūrō as he attempted to pull the spear out, only to drop his hands at Yukimura's words.  
" Kojūrō don't hurt yourself! Let me handle this." Masamune held back the pain and channeled his strength "Yukimura if you wish to hurt Kojūrō any more i'll have to kill you so back off, please" Masamune pleaded.

"I don't normally take requests… but fine. It's up to you to get the spear out. I want it back in either one piece or fragments, please, when you remove it." Yukimura grumbled, looking away from Masamune.

Masamune looked at Yukimura then looked at Kojūrō kneeling down to figure out how to get this damn spear out of his right eye.

"You can cut the spear out, though it's going to be bloody. Those edges are useful for fighting, best thing Takeda's taught me." Yukimura said a hint of pride in his voice

"I hope you know that Masamune's been dependant on you for motivation, Yukimura. This is quite a cruel way to re introduce yourself" Kojūrō groaned as he started to feel lightheaded and his eyes started to fall shut.  
"KOJŪRŌ STAY WITH ME DAMN IT!" Masamune pulled out one of his words and took off the top jacket part of his outfit Masamune began to cut the spear out.  
"You know Yuki, i'm glad that you became a warrior you always needed someone to protect you but now you're able to protect yourself, I guess you hate my living guts even though you were always my strength and motivation to fight" tears began to fall from his face as he spoke his words did not falter even if he was crying "Another thing I learned was to cry silently because I knew that the pain of you leaving would haunt me" Masamune said quietly.

"I wouldn't say I hate your _living _guts. But yes, I hate your guts. The only difference now is I can act on that hate." Yukimura said, keeping his voice steady even as he felt little tears in his own eyes, still making no move to help remove his spear from Kojūrō's shoulder.  
"I want you to know this Yu … Sanada that I will take down your lord and if that means you too then fine but I can't believe that you the person you were would want to react on hate and create a world of pain" Masamune never looking up and working diligently to get the spear out of Kojūrō.

"Let's just say I have my reasons, you have yours. You know the story." Yukimura grumbled, watching Masamune work desperately to get the spear out. "For someone who apparently looked up to me, you certainly seem willing to take me out in the path to my master." Yukimura growled tightening his grip on his spear.  
"I didn't 'look up to you' I used you as a strength to fight , always fighting to protect Kojūrō, the clan and Yuki so that he has somewhere to call home again" Masamune voice changed a little more of anger as he finally dislodged the spear from kojūrō.

Kojūrō finally felt the spear leave, but the lightheadedness tempted him too much, and he felt his eyes slip closed heavily against his will, even as he could still hear the conflict beyond him.  
Masamune the took the jacket and ripped part off to for a bandage and a sling for Kojūrō. "I was hoping that maybe you wouldn't have changed but I guess that was stupid but I wanted to have my only friend back at my side like how Kojūrō is always there for me" Masamune growled and clenched a fist " but I was wrong about my hope, and right about how much I distrust, and how disgusted I am by your lord Shingen" Masamune shook his head " I will be the one to unite this world under peace" Masamune said with determination.

"You've realised by now nobody can live in peace. Why do you think all the lords are constantly at war. It's a chaos system, and it's a matter of finding your place in this chaos system." Yukimura said with a sigh.  
"You are so wrong! There is peace but we fight over it and make it a chaos, you used to see the world in such a better light when you lived with me, Kojūrō… and the people of Ohsu" Masamune growled.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe you're completely wrong. who knows. I'm amazed though that you think a complete betrayal of my trust in one night can be forgiven in a couple of years." Yukimura scoffed.  
"I think I would know of betrayal more than you think Yuki -sorry, Sanada, I was betrayed by my own MOTHER I can never forgive her. So I know that you probably never will forgive me, but I thought maybe you would still see reason and be able to somewhat see from my point of view." Masamune said trying to get Kojūrō to open his eyes again.

"And here I was betrayed by the closest thing I had to a close friend and a love! I'd say we're about equal, no?" Yukimura remounted his horse, catching his spear as it was thrown back at him by Masamune and getting ready to ride off.  
"I am still sorry and I still regret it okay" Masamune

"I'm sorry too. I've got my regrets too, you know." Yukimura grumbled as he turned his horse to fall back the path they'd come from. Spurring his horse, the took off down the path, leaving Kojūrō and Masamune alone.  
Masamune looked at Kojūrō and stayed there a while in silence. Kojūrō groaned before peeking open one eye, only to close it upon seeing the damage to his shoulder.

"Boss Masamune- Master Katakura!" A squad of soldiers came riding up the road, and dismounted quickly before swarming around the two. "Master Katakura, can you hear us?! We need to retreat, Lord Masamune! Master Katakura is in no condition to stay on the battlefield boss…. Boss Masamune? Are you alright?"

Masamune didn't reply, still staring down where Yukimura had been '_What have they done to you, Yuki? What did Takeda do to change you so drastically? And more importantly why did Shingen teach you to hate?'_

The soldiers pulled Kojūrō up and pulled him onto Masamune's horse with great effort. Realizing his current position, Masamune got up and mounted his horse, being sure to hold the unconscious Kojūrō carefully in front of him as he made the hard ride back to Aoba Castle. '_Don't die on me, _ _Kojūrō! We're nearly home, just hold out a little longer!'_. Taking notice of the dampening feeling on his shirt, he spurred the horse faster as the sleeve of his shirt started to turn a bright red. Eventually the dark shape of the castle appeared in the distance as the sun started dipping below the horizon.


	13. Chapter 12 - The hurt right eye

I am so sorry for the late update guys I have been super busy and not to mention that I had lost my work twice now, but I should be updating a lot more due to a friend helping me write and edit it with me! I have actually started making a little music playlist on YouTube for the story so you can grasp the feelings of the story a little more maybe I know it helps for me in the writing posses. This is actually really far behind in where we are XD. Us being way in Chapter 63 now! But I have to go back over and edit lots of parts repetitively. So here is re-read over a 100 times and edited Chapter 12!

~ Verto Strife

Song

Twin Skeletons (Hotel in NYC) By Fall out boy

* * *

Chapter 12 - The hurt right eye

"Boss Masamune! You're back- Master Katakura! You're wounded! Bring him in here"

Masamune followed the orders obediently as he laid Kojūrō on the nearest cot.

"Masamune? Where are we?" Kojūrō mumbled as he squinted at his surroundings.

"We're back home, Kojūrō. Just sit there, the doctor will fix you up. And this is an order: Don't you dare die." Masamune ordered

"Of course, Lord Masamune." Kojūrō groaned as the doctor began stitching his shoulder back in place.

"Boss Masamune? Will Master Katakura be alright?" the soldiers crowded around the doorway, looking on with worried eyes at their torn up commander.  
Masamune looked over at the soldiers "Of course"

After a long wait the doctor came out to report back to those still around.

"Master Katakura should still be able to use his shoulder, though he'll need at least a month's worth of rest. Whoever, or whatever, did this, left quite a mess. Also Master Katakura will probably be left with shoulder pain, possibly for life." The doctor reported, wiping his hands clean of Kojūrō's blood. Inside on the cot, Kojūrō was sleeping soundly, despite the gaping set of stitches barely holding his shoulder together. Masamune walked in from outside and sat down beside Kojūrō. '_I'll wait for you to regain consciousness before I leave. Why Yuki just why did you hurt Kojūrō .Why couldn't have been me instead of_ _Kojūrō? Lord Shingen what is wrong with you?! You are such a great leader, but you teach a warrior to hate instead of fighting for peace? I just don't know about any leader anymore. Am I the only one who is fighting for peace anymore?' _Masamune adjusted how he was sitting so that he could sleep if he needed to.

"You shouldn't frown, Lord Masamune. It doesn't suit your face shape." The doctor came back with a food tray and blankets. Putting one of the blankets over Kojūrō, he offered the other to Masamune. "It gets cold down here in the village. If you're staying the night, that armor won't be comfortable. There's a bath in the back, if you need it." The doctor said softly with a smile  
"Thanks, i'm grateful for the kind offer" Masamune smiled back at the doctor

"Always happy to help. That's what i'm here for, after all. I can see you care deeply about Master Katakura. You seem to care more than most generals i've met over the years. It's good you take after your father in that respect." The doctor complimented.  
"Well he's always been there for me, I just …. wouldn't know what to do without him by my side" Masamune said looking back at Kojūrō. "And thanks, im glad that I can even compare to father in any way" Masamune sighed back at the thought of his father. '_if I could have been there to protect him to he would still be around to this day to help me'_

"You know, this isn't the first time Master Katakura's been dragged in here in this manner. Your father pulled him in here as well. Almost this exact situation, actually. I'd be amazed if Master Katakura even remembers that." The doctor said with a sort of happy tone.  
Masamune looked at the doctor in amazement "Really?"

"Honest. I think Katakura was right about your age too. Maybe a little younger. And this was just a few days before you were born too. Yet your father stayed right there, never leaving his side even when he was begged to return to the castle." The doctor said with a smile.  
"I guess that Kojūrō also touched my father's heart, I guess that is why he trusted him to take care of me when he was out fighting" Masamune said softly and a hint of admiration.

"I'm actually amazed he's stuck around this long. When he moved up to the house to start looking after you, he'd usually show up covered in bruises from your mother smacking him every time he did something wrong. And then when your brother was born, he'd come with bite marks and bruises from being kicked. He almost threatened to quit a couple of times." The doctor said with a sigh.  
Masamune clenched his fist "He's tough like me, he wont give up easily. Im glad that he didn't quit. I don't know how I would have turned out without him there." Masamune said a slight hint of anger in his voice. He looked back at Kojūrō and placed a hand over his right eye '_guess I wasn't the only one hurt by her'_

"I think it was when you got sick that finally convinced him to stay. I've never seen a man have a more scared expression then when you got sick. He'd stand in front of your room like a guard. Though he did get a smacking when he threatened your brother to keep the noise down with a sword. He even offered to take your eye out himself, and promised to make it painless. I didn't trust his accuracy though." The doctor said with a slight worry-some tone.  
"I'm glad that I had a guard like him. Who knows what could have happened without him. Well my brother should have known that I was sick and to stay quiet, I wish that I could have done something to protect him from my mother though. Well glad to know that but thanks for not letting him" Masamune laughed softly.

"Not to mention you've got him to thank for saving you from multiple poison attempts from you-know-who. It's a good thing he's got a sharp eye, and a good memory for what your medicine is supposed to look like. Overall, i'm just saying, Kojūrō's not going to leave you any time soon. Not even when he's had many chances to do so. He's already risked injury and punishment for you." The doctor said to try and reassure his lord.  
"Well thanks to him I am here,and I know he won't. He shouldn't have to had dealt with abuse like I had to" Masamune said with a slight smile and anger.

"You don't sound completely sure of that, Lord Masamune." The doctor said with a general curiosity.  
"I will make sure that he doesn't." Masamune said sternly.

"I've got a sense for this kind of stuff. You're afraid to lose any more people in your life. Particularly Kojūrō. He risks injury for you because that is what he wants to do, as your second in command, and as your guardian. Don't fret over him. It's interesting that you're doing the fretting, actually. Usually it's him doing the stressing over you." The doctor said with a soft laugh.

"As a matter of fact, I do remember that. Stitches in my cheek are kind of hard to forget. And you have piss poor bedside manner, doctor. His father was way better company than you. But he's right about how I felt when you got sick, Masamune." Kojūrō rolled over on his side, staring at the two with wide eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone. Lord Masamune, Master Katakura's the grumpy type of patient. Don't take any insults from him personally." The doctor smiled at both before leaving to another part of the clinic.  
Masamune laughed a little and then looked over at Kojūrō "Glad to hear your voice again Kojūrō" Masamune smiled.

"Glad be alive to use it. My shoulder feels like shit though." Kojūrō whined.  
Masamune laughed a little and returned to his smile "I'm glad I made it in time. Ha I guess it's good I didn't follow your directions" Masamune laughed.

"This is the only time I will praise you for not following my directions. But I could see a burning hatred in Yukimura's eyes. He was actually willing to kill me in cold blood. I'm afraid of what Takeda's done to him, or what he's done to himself. I wonder if he even remembers life with either of us." Kojūrō said with worry  
"He has to he remember me! He wavered when he saw me, so he has to remember. I would like to know what is going on with Lord Shingen thought" Masamune said a slight hint of worry in his voice too.

"I only know one person who might have even have the slightest idea. A Takeda ninja named Sasuke. I don't know if you remember him, but he's the only one who might have some idea. I'm more worried Yukimura did this change to himself, and the source of the amount of hatred he's collected." Kojūrō said with a sigh.  
Masamune looked away "I remember the ninja, If anyone has a clue and would be willing to talk to me I would gratefully talk with them. I worry for Yuki and what awaits him." Masamune's voice filled with worry.

"You noticed he only wavered because you showed up. The boy has left all pity. He's probably beyond help, you know." Kojūrō said looking at his lord in a worry-some way.  
"NO, I will get the Sanada Genjiro Yukimura that I know back." Masamune's voice raised to show that he was determined to get everything back to normal.

"Masamune. I'm telling you don't risk your life on the chance that Yukimura might still have some pity. Who knows what Shingen did to him. There's no guarantee he's the Yuki we know anymore." Kojūrō said worried.  
Masamune looked at Kojūrō in disbelief "But what if I can get him back, just what if?" Masamune pleaded.

"There is that chance. There's also the chance that he'll come to slit your throat. You can try to reason with him, but don't risk your life for it." Kojūrō tried desperately to get his lord to drop this ridiculous thought.  
"I'll be careful, and as long as I have you nothing will stop us." Masamune said determined

"If it comes down to the result that he challenges you to a fight, accept his challenge. Don't plead, don't try to bargain. If he wants a fight, let him have it." Kojuro told Masamune harshly, gripping the teen's shoulder tightly. Masamune looked at him. His eye softened to show that he really didn't want to fight his childhood friend.

"Okay Kojūrō" Masamune gave a small weak smile.

"Come here, sit on the edge of the bed." Kojūrō patted next to him.  
Masamune sat down next to Kojūrō, he started to feel tears forming in his eye. Suddenly he felt one arm fit around him and pull him into a hug with Kojūrō.

"You've got to learn that some people are beyond helping, as much as it may hurt to let them go." Kojūrō said to try and comfort the young teen.  
"But I don't want to let him go Kojūrō, I don't want to" Masamune hugged Kojūrō back and buried his face into Kojūrō's chest crying silently.

"I Know, Masamune, I know. Hard to believe you'll be taking over all of Date clan soon. No doubt the other leaders will come to you with bargains and offers. Trust none of them. They'd shake your hand and stab you in the back, if they could. I imagine Yukimura will be doing the same soon. That means he's going to be your greatest rival." Kojūrō said softly.  
Masamune tightened his grip a little. "I won't let them use me Kojūrō I won't,I promise. The Date clan will stand strong and proud even if we have to do it all alone." Masamune said with vigor.

"You know they'll see your kind nature and immediately see you as weak. That's why I got you something, just in case. Go up to the house, go to my room, and look around for a large box. Find it, bring it back here." Kojūrō instructed.  
"I'll make that my strength. Okay, don't dare die on me while i'm gone Kojūrō" Masamune said and narrowed his eye at Kojūrō.

"I'm not going to die! I've still got 60 more years in me, if nothing else gets to me first!" Kojūrō protested.  
Masamune laughed "I'll make sure nothing gets you, no matter what or who it is." Masamune said happily

"I refuse to die by any man, creature or object before I reach 50 at best. Now go! Get the box and get back here!" Kojūrō said with annoyance  
"Okay okay grumpy pants" Masamune laughed before leaving.

"For your information, the doctor took my pants." Kojūrō grumbled as he rolled to lay on his back.  
Masamune shivered "Too much information Kojūrō" He walked out the door shutting it behind himself.


	14. Chapter 13 - A ninja's job

Omg 1,140 views! Like thanks so much guys it really help's me want to write and update more for you guys X3. I love hearing your response on the story seeing as this is my most popular story due to it being the only one my focus is on. But 8 favorites i'm so happy! I am so glade you guys are enjoying it as much as I am about writing it. I am so sorry for the long wait but I will try to put up a new chapter everyday till we catch up to the chapter I am currently writing. But I love seeing so many look at my story X3 so I'll post chapter 13 and 14 to show my happiness.

P.s for the music playlist I am always changing things around. So I will post the song or songs along with the story, if it is set for that chapter that it is that song or songs X3

and Thanks so much! ~ Verto strife

Song

Dead Hearts By Stars

* * *

Chapter 13 - A ninja's job

Masamune looked towards the castle and signed. "Home. I hope Yuki does remember his time here." Masamune walked along towards the castle waving and smiling at villagers who walked past. The kids who played around practicing fighting made him miss his times in training when he could always smile and make Kojūrō proud. He rested one hand on his sheathed swords. _One day theses swords will clash with other leaders weapons and taste the blood of good men like my soldiers fighting for their clan.' _Masamune sighed and noticed the shop he once bought a tiger for Yuki. He stopped and remembered those times. "I wonder if he still has that tiger, probably not since I bought it for him" he softly said to himself. It was nostalgic for him it was just like that day a nice, warm, sunny, the streets full of life, the only thing that was different was that he was all alone. He continued to walk to the castle in a daze faking a smile to hide the empty feeling he had now. '_Yuki I wonder what you are doing right now.' _Masamune walked up the stone path to the gates of Aoba castle. The guards let him in and he walked through the halls his head down and the smile faded away. He missed the good old days but they were gone and buried he walked till he found Kojūrō's room. and went it. "Large box huh" He surveyed the room when he heard something amidst he looked behind him nothing seemed abnormal he looked around the room nothing seemed out of place. This feeling of being watched loomed over him. He then noticed the box and grabbed it picking it up gently not knowing what was in it. He walked back to the door when there was a very slight creek in the wood outside the door. Masamune hesitated.  
"Who's there?" Masamune asked just in case it wasn't his imagination.

"You're a smart one. Anyone else would have just ignored it." The door opened and a ninja in Takeda colours leaned in the doorway. "Sarutobi Sasuke, at your service. Well, my master's service, but yours too if need be." the ninja said with a smile.  
"Why are you here ninja?" Masamune said coldly.

"Originally? To answer a question. 'what is Masamune doing right now, Sasuke'. So i'm here to answer it. Also I was told to look for something in this house, but I can't seem to find it." Sasuke said with a hint of defeat.  
"Whom was this question asked by? Sanada or Shingin? Or maybe someone else? What would you need to be looking for in someone else's house ninja?" Masamune asked very coldly as he glared at Sasuke.

"The question came from both Sanada and Singen, actually. Also I don't take third party requests. And I was told if I came across you not to say what it was i was looking for. apparently it's private." Sasuke sighed.  
"Well I am just grabbing something for Kojūrō. To answer their question. Then leave If It's so private .If they can't tell me, then they don't need it." Masamune said putting a hand on his swords.

"Eh, you can at least give directions in this massive house. Where's Yukimura's old room? And to justify the privacy, Yukimura mentioned it's embarrassing."  
'_Something embarrassing and Yukimura's room huh I wonder what it is'. _"If it's something from his room it has probably either been thrown away or moved to another room." Masamune said.

"Ah that's too bad. Shingen mentioned it was something very close to Sanada. Oh well. At least I looked. I'll be showing myself out now. Bye!" Sasuke waved and left whistling down the hall.  
"Sasuke wait! I have a request of you or um more of a favor to ask of you." Masamune shouted down after him.

"I said I don't take third party requests. But in this case, depends on the request. what is it?"  
"If you know, What caused Yuki..mura to change so drastically?"

Sasuke stiffened visibly at the request and suddenly looked very serious. "You're sure you want to know?"  
"Yes, It has been on my mind since he attacked.. my group" Masamune said with a very serious tone and expression.

"Okay then. You, uh, may want to sit down for this. This might be… overwhelming, at best." Sanada took a seat on Kojūrō 's bed, and patted next to him for Masamune.  
Masamune sat down "What is it?" Masamune asked.

"Where to begin… Well… ever since Yukimura arrived he's been, for lack of a better word, aggressive. Everyone in the staff avoided him, and it wasn't uncommon to hear yelling and the sound of smashing objects. After a few weeks he calmed down, and Shingen decided he was safe to train. They trained him, not unlike your training, but he always seemed to have this darker undertone to him. Sinister, for lack of a better word. We met after his first few days of training, and he seemed to grow attached, as he was much less prone to outbursts of anger. It didn't help that when combat training came around, he always attacked everything with what seemed like an excessive amount of force. Shingen just said he was still mad about leaving, that it'd pass over in his teens. Except it didn't. whatever it was that had bothered him, the focused on it too much, and apparently it turned from anger into outright hatred."  
Masamune looked down at the ground then kinda gave a weak laugh "Him leaving really did mess with him a lot huh. I knew he hated me but he took it out on others. He used hatred to train while I used the pain of losing a friend. Well thanks Sasuke, but um I have another question, it's not as hard to answer." Masamune said softly.

"Go ahead. I always suspected Sanada was obsessed, but I think I see the source of his anger now."  
"Does he still have a stuffed bengal tiger? Yha it was me that made him hate so much, if you want to hate me to go ahead." Masamune sighed.

"Hey, this is your feud, not mine. I'm not getting between you two. And I don't recall him ever having a tiger when he arrived."  
Masamune looked surprised "really he got rid of it that quick, well thanks for the information ninja."

"No problem. Hey, you guys said some of his stuff was scattered around the house right? Maybe he left it here. I don't see what's so embarrassing about a stuffed tiger, to be honest so it's probably not what  
I came for."  
"Ninja since you told me the information I wanted to know i'll tell you the truth. Everything's still in his room, as I ordered. I'll show you where the room is" Masamune said standing up.

"If you're going to take over as leader, kid, you really need to work on your lying skills." Sasuke laughed.  
Masamune glard coldly at the ninja "You want to know where the room is or not ninja" He replied cooly.

"No need to get cold on me kid. lead the way!" Sasuke said, back to his cheerful self as he got up.  
Masamune grabbed the box and left the room and headed towards Sanada's old room with the ninja following behind.

"Kinda surprised you're a bad liar. Sanada's really good at it, with his skills, he should have been a ninja."  
"I have never needed to lie before. I just leave out details." Masamune replied as he kept walking on.

"I imagine whatever he's left here that's apparently embarrassing, I imagine he hid it well in his room. He probably hid the tiger too."  
Masamune's pace quickened when he heard that "really, I still wonder what is so embarrassing that he couldn't tell me, but I could figure he would keep things from me now." Masamune sighed

"the only hint he gave is 'don't unlock the box it's in. What's in there is for my eyes alone, understand?' and that's all the clues I got"  
"Ah, well here we are. Sanada Yukimura's room." Masamune's gaze softened but he then quickly shook his head and his normal cold stare remained. He opened the door to let Sasuke in.

"Thanks for helping, kid. You know, You're not half as bad as Sanada painted you out to be." Sasuke stepped into the room and immediately started searching all the drawers.  
Masamune stepped into the room and looked around. "I haven't been in here since that day that I told him Takada was attacking." Masamune sighed he felt nostalgic.

"If, uh, if you don't mind this rather personal question, and you don't have to answer if this is uncomfortable, but did you two ever, uh-" Sasuke cleared his throat and motioned with his hand.  
Masamune looked over at the ninja a little confused "Ever what?"

" Did you two ever… uh… get together? Bang?"  
"You mean have sex. No we only kissed once or twice." Masamune kinda blushed and looked away from the ninja.

Sasuke grunted and said something that sounded like 'I knew it! I knew he was lying!' and continued searching.  
"Does he say we did?" Masamune asked.'_I can't believe he would say that, even though that idea has flashed through my mind a fews times' _

"Not directly, but when I asked him he blushed and was all fidgety. I kinda assumed."  
"Ah." Masamune looked around and walked over to the dresser.

"Hey! I found your tiger!" Sasuke held the tiger out, a huge grin on his face.  
Masamune looked up from a drawer and a sudden flash of a smile shown on his face.

"And I found the box i'm looking for. Wow this thing's heavy. What's in it I wonder." Sasuke picked up a small, but well crafted, decorated box with a small padlock on the front. Giving it a couple of shakes, there was a bunch of loud banging inside.  
"I wonder to, be careful you don't know how fragile it is and you wouldn't want to break something close to him." Masamune scolded

"Yeah… but I came here on horse, and it's a long and rough ride back. I wonder if I can pick the lock and peek… Just to make sure it can handle the ride, of course." Sasuke wondered aloud, a small evil looking grin on his face for a moment. Masamune walked over to the ninja "He said not to look ninja, You should respect that" Masamune growled

"And if I pick the lock and then put it back he'll never know. besides if this thing breaks on the ride back, it's my ass in trouble, you know that right?"  
"You should still respect his wishes ninja" Masamune growled giving the ninja a cold look "If it breaks it would be your fault, would it not" Masamune added.

"fine fine, you win. This is probably the only time you'll ever find out what's in his precious little box, but I guess it's your loss. Anyway, thanks for the help. I have to start riding now if I want to get back by dawn. See you." Sasuke yelled as he headed back towards the side of the house and slid down to sneak away.  
"Ninja! I have another question" Masamune shouted running after the ninja. Sasuke stopped, tucking the box away in his clothes and turned to Masamune. "Yeah?"  
"He said for you not to open it, he never said anything about me not opening it and looking, plus you said before hand you couldn't find the room. I have an idea. If you don't mind listening before you go" Masamune said with a smirk

Sasuke gave a laugh and pulled the box out, putting it in Masamune's hand. "Hey, i'm a ninja. Technically i'm not supposed to take sides anyway, so i'm all ears."  
"If you just say you couldn't find the box or room. i'll let you look in the box" Masamune said smiling and pulling out a key from his pocket "Found it in the dresser drawer, i'll take it back to Sanada with other objects from his room tomorrow and i'll take blame for any damage that way no hassle of Sanada getting on to you. Deal?" Masamune said.

"He'll probably send me back with more specific directions or a description. Or he'll just come himself, more likely, but… I am genuinely curious…" Sasuke looked genuinely tempted. "He'll probably tell you to piss off once you get there, but I suppose it will make more sense if you show up anyway. Deal."  
Masamune nodded and held out his hand. Sasuke paused briefly, seemingly still having doubts, before quickly taking his hand and shaking on it.  
"Well I will see you tomorrow after we see what's inside, don't worry i'll make sure that it was like we never met up" Masamune said putting the key into the padlock and opening the lock. "You open it first. I think it's more of your right to know than mine." Sasuke said after a moment. Masamune nodded and took the lock off the hook on the box and opened the box looking into it curiously.

"What… is it exactly?" Sasuke asked after a minute of silence.  
Masamune turned the box more towards the ninja. "Is that a necklace? What's those rings on it? Never knew he was a sentimental guy." Masamune looked at the necklace and then picked it up and looked at it out of the box.

"Another gift from you? You know what it is?" Sasuke asked, still confused as to the symbolism in the necklace.  
"I didn't buy this, but he had it when I found him at the river" Masamune said looking at it still.

"Why would he leave something like this behind, I wonder? And how is it embarassing to him? To be honest I was thinking the box was going to have something way worse in it." Sasuke slightly blushed when he mentioned 'way worse'.  
Masamune moved one ring away from the rest and looked at it. A small smile creeped along his face. "Don't know why he left it. Maybe cause this one is the one I gave to him the sixth one. Really, like what?" Masamune said said putting a hand one one of his six swords.

"Remember how I said I thought you two banged? I kinda thought he might have been… uh… missing you." Sasuke scratched his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, uh… hey! you've been away a while. Kojūrō's probably wondering where the hell you are, right?"  
Masamune blushed a little from the comment. "Yeah well see you tomorrow when I drop stuff off" Masamune said putting the necklace back in the box.

"See you around, kid!" Sasuke turned, waving as he mounted his horse and took off. Masamune closed the box and started his way back to Kojūrō the box in hand.


	15. Chapter 14 - A childish leader

Song's

Point of no return By Starset (Planning the attack)

Rubik's Cube By Athlete (Kojūrō &amp; Masamune moment)

* * *

Chapter 14 - A Childish leader

Masamune walked down the road back to the doctors with the box Kojūrō said to get and the box Sanada had hid. Masamune sighed and stuffed the necklace box into his pocket. He was thinking as he walked along the village road._'Yuki still hates me for the whole leaving deal. Maybe since he wanted the necklace he is still the same Yuki I know deep down inside.' _Masamune picked up his pace not wanting to worry Kojūrō anymore than he probably was. Masamune was now at a kind of speed walk but still managed to wave from time to time at villagers. Finally reaching the clinic.

"Sorry for the wait Kojūrō. I found it " Masamune said walking into the building and handed the box to Kojūrō.

"What took you so long? It shouldn't have been that hard to find." Kojūrō asked, taking the box and pulling it to his lap.  
"I ran into some people and we chatted for a little" Masamune admitted.

"What people?" Kojūrō asked, opening the box and seemed satisfied with the state of the contents.

"Nobody. Just some of the villagers." Masamune said coolly.

"I see. Now, i'm under no illusions on the subject of my mortality. I hope you know full well I won't always be around to save you. That's why I want you using these from now on." Kojūrō opened the box and pulled out a set of six swords. Masamune looked at the swords carefully '_what makes these any better than mine now?'_ "These swords should be much better suited to the kinds of fights you should expect as leader, Lord Masamune. The blades are made from the strongest material you will find." As if to prove it Kojūrō unsheathed one and looked at Masamune. "Unsheathe one of your swords and hold it out away from you" Kojūrō instructed. Masamune unsheathed a sword and held it in a tight grip away from him. Kojūrō gave a swipe with the new sword, the old sword shattered on impact under the force of the new sword. The sound of the sword shattering made Masamune jump in surprise as the pieces flung around the room. Masamune was amazed by the strength of the new swords and amazed at how weak his old swords were.

"Don't talk like that Kojūrō. Don't ever talk like that! You are not going to die. Not as long as i'm here, and not as long as you're under my command!" Masamune growled still kinda amazed at the sword wanting to test it out and get use to the feel of the swords.

Kojūrō frowned, but continued rummaging through the box before pulling out a black set of armor pieces. Masamune gave a curious look at the armor pieces.

"You'll be needing this too. You're getting way too big for that old set of armor. This one's much more set to you. Go on, try it on." Kojūrō pointed to a changing curtain. Masamune took the armor and went behind the curtain. The old heavy armor that he was taking off fell to the ground making a loud metallic sound. Just by looking at the armor it was obviously in bad shape, bent from him growing, a few knicks here and there from battle practices and starting to erode on the sides from not being taken care of well.

"Does it fit you well?" Kojūrō asked, the sheets rustling from him sitting up.  
Masamune checked to make sure that he didn't miss a piece of the armor before answering Kojūrō's question. "Yeah, It fits comfortably"

"Do you like it?" Kojūrō asked, straining to see around the curtain to see how Masamune looked with it on.  
Masamune smiled and opened the curtain. "Yha it's just my style. Thanks Kojūrō, but this doesn't mean you are free from protecting my back" Masamune assured

"It's a good thing you've got your father's height. I had to get a second set when it started to look like you were going to be skinny for a while."  
Masamune laughed "I can't let myself go now can I Kojūrō? That would limit my skills" Masamune said with a smile.

"I'm glad you're not willing to let yourself go. I'd be out of work then. Anyway, Lord Kenshin wants to come by in a couple of days. He said ahead that he had a gift and congratulations were in order."  
Masamune sighed obviously from having to now having take full responsibility of the clan on his own."Okay thanks for the heads up Kojūrō." Masamune said a slight hint of a sarcasticness hid in his voice.

"Anytime, _Lord _Masamune." Kojūrō grinned, emphasizing the lord part of his name.  
Masamune glared at Kojūrō "If you weren't injured I would hit you."

"Is that any way to treat your guardian." Kojūrō said smugly. "Anyway, Kenshin and Takeda have a long rivalry, and no doubt he'll ask you for help with their next feud. You can take him up on it. or not. It's your pick"  
Masamune stuck out his tongue at Kojūrō before regaining a serious attitude "So what you're saying is that if I get on his good side I have a chance to defeat the Takeda clan. But knowing you you're gonna say make sure to look at the consequences before making a final decision" Masamune sighed before he took a seat next to Kojūrō's cot.

"I doubt he'll let you take on all of Takeda yourself. I'm betting he'll probably want to finish Shingen himself. But yes, look at the consequences. If we lose, we're indebted to Kenshin. If we win, we're all free to go. But remember, if Shingen's there, Yukimura will be there too."  
Masamune closed his eye and thought '_What is the best option here do I take Kenshin up on his offer and have a possibility of being in debt to him or do I reject his offer. If I accept i'll have an ally to assist me in combat with the Takada but I won't get to face Shingen. Hmm… If I don't take his offer then there bound to fight I got it!.' _Masamune opened his eye and looked at Kojūrō.  
"If I decline his offer there bound to fight each other, right Kojūrō?" Masamune asked

"No doubt. The only difference will be Kenshin's chances of winning will be lowered, but he'll still try. Plus he'll have to take on both Shingen and Yukimura himself, which is probably why he wants you to come along. You'll distract Yukimura while he goes after Shingen."  
"How about this. Well keep an eye out on both to see when they are going to fight and when it's obvious who the winner is we will charge them head on seeing as there defense would be weakened and then we will get both Shingen and Kenshin." Masamune suggested.

"Sounds fair. Have them fight each other then pick them both off while they're weak. I think it would work. I just hope Shingen will keep Yukimura out on the field away from him. But Kenshin's never away from Kasuga, so we'll have to prepare for an attack from her."  
Masamune nodded understanding the information that was being given to him. "Once we take both others will see the Date clan as strong opponent" Masamune said pride showing in his voice

"We'll either be seen as strong or as opportunists, Either way you get to fight Shingen. Kenshin might hate you afterwards, but he'll get over it. Shingen probably won't."  
"It's Yuki who I am most concerned about." Masamune said softly

"Don't worry. Hopefully Yukimura will be out in the field. No one in either army even has a chance against him. No doubt he'll slaughter anyone on both sides, so we'll have to be prepared to lose some men."  
Masamune sighed that was the part he hated about war and battles. Losing good men. It was just something he didn't want to deal with but he knew it would happen eventually.

Kojūrō took notice of Masamune's sudden grim expression. '_Right. He's still not used to needing to sacrifice men. He's still a child, Kojūrō. Of course he's not used to it! Any child his age wouldn't even be worrying about this kind of stuff. But he's not any normal child his age.'_ Kojūrō debated mentally.  
Masamune shook his head and looked at Kojūrō. "We will have to do our best to make sure our men don't dwindle." Masamune said the grim expression still on his face.

"You'll need to train the men yourself, to prepare them for what they're likely to face. We'll need quite a few men to keep him busy long enough for you to take advantage of Kenshin and Shingen weakness. Even when worn out, remember, those two are very experienced fighters, and are used to each other's strength."  
Masamune huffed "I will train as many as I can and when you are fit to that task you will help. Knowing that they have been around longer we will need as many soldiers as we can fit for the task. I will try to figure out a way to root out the two's weaknesses. That is both our advantage and disadvantage."

"I'll take some men myself and deal with Kasuga. She's determined, but relatively short sighted, luckily. She'll be so focused on fighting me off that she won't come to defend Kenshin."  
"And I am guessing that is when I come into play if Shingin hasn't already engaged Kenshin. Which is highly unlikely." Masamune said

"Right. Well, we've plotted enough for one night. It is way past your bedtime. We can strategise tomorrow, but for now, you will go get sleep. Not here, either. Up at the house."

Masamune looked Kojūrō directly in the eye's "I will stay here with you Kojūrō. I promised that I would protect you so I will stay here, with you." Masamune said very determinedly.

"No. Yukimura's still out there, and is no doubt mad that he didn't finish me off. He's welcome to come and try, but i'd rather he not have his other target so easy to reach. Besides, i'm in no state to protect you, and you need all the protection you can get. Up in the house."  
"Kojūrō I get that you're worried about me but for once listen to me. You're in no condition to fight so I will stay and protect you from anything that dares to harm you while you are hurt. And plus I have the new swords and armor that you gave me and all the training that you personally taught me." Masamune said in a very stern and a little harsh tone. Trying to get his point across to his right eye that he will not leave his side. "Plus I don't know what I could do without you by my side." Masamune said with a much kinder and sweeter tone of voice.

"And if you stay here, he gets two birds with one stone. Two people he hates most with one attempt. Besides, you know there's plenty of warriors out there just as skilled as me, and would be just as willing to defend you."  
"I am not leaving your side Kojūrō. You never left mine when I needed you and so I wont leave you when you need someone. And so what if there are other fighters out there none could ever replace my Right Eye, Katakura Kojūrō. The Dragon of Ohsu's Right Eye, I need you by my side. Remember we'll fight as one dragon to protect all of Ohsu and it's people and create a world of peace, together." Masamune said his voice showing a slight hint of pain from the thought of him losing Kojūrō.

"... Fine. But only because you guilted me into it. Go and get a bedroll, at least. There's no room on this shabby cot, and you are not sleeping with a blanket and nothing else."  
Masamune smirked and felt a sense of pride even if it was kinda unfair it was still a win against Kojūrō. He went and got a Bedroll and laid it down beside Kojūrō's cot, and laid down.

"This does not count as a win against me, by the way." Kojūrō murmured as he rolled on his side. Reaching over to the next cot, Kojūrō grabbed it's pillow and tossed it to land on Masamune's face below. Masamune rolled his eye's under the pillow before putting under his head.'_it's still a win no matter what he says'_

"Good night, Masamune." Kojūrō reached down with his good arm and ruffled Masamune's hair.  
Masamune smiled from Kojūrō ruffling his hair. "Night, Kojy"

"What have I said, about that nickname." Kojūrō growled into his pillow as he pulled his covers higher.  
"That you love it" Masamune teased with an evil smirk.

Kojūrō pulled himself up, grabbed his pillow, and brought it smacking down on Masamune's face as he pulled his pillow back and resumed his previous position.  
Masamune laughed despite the smack down from Kojūrō.

"Fucking go to sleep, Masamune. Good night." Kojūrō grumbled and turned to his over side away from Masamune.  
Masamune smiled "Night, Kojūrō." Masamune said kindly and closed his eye after pulling up his blanket to cover himself.

"Don't forget to wash your eye clean before you sleep. And let your eye breath at night." Kojūrō recited the familiar medical advice sleepily as he started to doze off.  
Masamune groaned as he pulled the blanket off and got up out of his makeshift bed. "Yeah, Yeah Kojūrō" Masamune muttered under his breath as he walked to the bathroom to clean the empty eye socket out of anything that could get it infected. He removed his old eye patch and sat it down on the counter. It was always so strange, reaching in and cleaning it out. The strange feeling of fingers reaching in instead of an eye being there. He sighed knowing he would never know what it felt like to see out of two eyes. His memories of being of able to see out of both eyes as a young kid were seemingly dreams as it felt he had always been this way. He looked in the mirror at the empty eye socket and his face saddened he always saw everyone else with two eyes and he never really ever felt strange till he looked into mirrors at it. How the squishy pink walls of the eye socket sealed it, for lack of carrying it's proper organ. He tried to imagine his right eye actually there in vain. He looked away grabbing his old hand crafted eye patch. The designs carefully crafted into it and the ribbon that kept it on his face delicately woven in between the gaps. Sighing, he left the eye patch off and put it in one of the deep hidden pockets in his armor. Heading back to his bedroll, he laid down again, finding that Kojūrō already fallen fast asleep and snoring. He looked at roof of the house and sighed again this time a little softer and turned on his side. '_I wonder how you will make of this situation Yuki. Will you try to kill me and Kojūrō? Or will you run to protect your lord from us? Well even though it doesn't matter to you' _"Goodnight Yuki, sleep well" Masamune mumbled softly to himself before closing his eye for the night.


	16. Chapter 15 - A furry Friend

Well here's chapter 15 sorry for the update being so late seeing as I have been busy and haven't been able to edit much today. I will be adding music urls for the few how like to get the feel of the chapter always feel free to ask for a song to be added if you wish. I'm always open to trying to get a better feeling for the story.

If you wish to listen to the whole uncompleted playlist go to my YouTube channel

Verto Vargas

~ Verto Strife

Song

Memories by Early Rise

* * *

Chapter 15 - A furry friend

"Good night, Masamune." A soft whisper said.  
Masamune's eye shot open. As he sat up in his bed. No one there... He shook his head and rested his head in his hand his elbow on his knee.  
"I got to stop imagining things" He whispered to himself

"_You really should._" The strange whisper said again, with no visable owner still.  
"Who are you?" Masamune said quietly looking around the room.

No reply for several minutes, before there was a small thump in the furthest corner of the room.  
Masamune grabbed one of his new swords that laid beside him. A feeling of fur was on his leg, making him jump back from the feeling. He now stood up beside Kojūrō's cot a sword in hand.

"Meow." a pair of bright brown eyes stared up at him, with brown fur bristling at the rough reception.  
Masamune bent down and grabbed the cat by the scruff and held it up still a distance away from his face. "I have to be losing it if I am hearing a cat talk to me" Masamune mumbled to himself. The cat merely hissed in reply and tried to claw at his armor to get him to let go. Masamune sighed and walked towards the door. "With all that hissing you'll wake Kojūrō." Masamune sighed. The cat strangely went silent after that but still glared at him with bared teeth. Masamune looked at the cat with a cold glare then gave a soft growl back to the cat showing his teeth. Taking Masamune's little threat, the cat swiped at him with unsheathed claws. "Feisty one aren't ya. kinda remind me of a certain with your brown eyes and fur." Masamune chuckled a little. In the better light it could be seen that the cat even had tabby stripes, again similar to a tiger's. Still the cat struggled, and tried to push from his hand to let go of it's scruff. Masamune held on tighter and then grabbed the cat's back legs with his other hand. "You got some spunk there tiger." Masamune said quietly. It's defenses stripped, the cat went back to hissing. Masamune smiled softly at the cat. "You remind me of a friend that I lost you know tiger." Masamune said. The cat again went quiet, this time it's eyes widened to a bit of a curious look."I'll tell you if you remain calm and stay here in my lap." He said walking back into the room with the putting the cat down in his lap but not removing his hand from that cat's scruff. "Got it little tiger" Masamune smiled. The cat went limp and kept it's curious expression. Masamune released his hand and patted the cat gently on the head. "Well my friend you see we met up at a river in Ōshū." He said quietly to the cat with a kind expression petting it softly. Instinctively the cat began purring and pushing against Masamune's hand. Masamune smiled. "He was kinda well living on his own by the river catching fish and such when one day I got break time from school work" Masamune gave a disgusted look when he said school work but then returned to his smile looking at the cat. The cat seemed to nod under his hand, almost as if in agreement. Masamune petted the cat under the chin. "Me and him fished all day that day we met up. When he showed me his house I couldn't believe that he had been living in a poorly built shack. I don't know what really took over me but I just knew I couldn't let him live like that anymore." The cat gave a purr and meowed quietly as it rubbed its cheeks against Masamune's hand. Masamune smiled at the cat "I raced to my house and grabbed some bucket's to carry the fish we caught that day. I offered him to come stay at my house, which is the castle over there." Masamune said pointing towards the castle's direction. then continued to pet the cat. The cat followed his point, and moved to a higher vantage point, seemed satisfied by its view, and came back down. Masamune smiled "Impressive right, tiger. But when we got back to the castle Kojūrō, the one sleeping over there, was lookin for me cause I wasn't in the castle grounds or anywhere he had thought to look. I gave him quite a fright that day" The cat seemed to give a small hiss, almost as if it were scolding him for running off that day."Hey, hey tiger if I hadn't I wouldn't have met my only childhood friend ok" Masamune said in defence "But I eventually convinced Kojūrō to let him stay. His name was Sanada Yukimura." Masamune said there was a slight bit of pain in his voice when he said Yukimura's name, but he smiled. The cat meowed, and it's ears perked up, as if it recognized the name. "You know him tiger?" Masamune said curiously. "but let me finish my story. He stayed over at my house for a good few years, I had fun getting to know him and spending time with someone around my age than old geezers like Kojūrō over there." Masamune said jokingly. The cat jumped up to Kojūrō's cot and stood in front of him, almost as if defending Kojūrō's honor from being called old. Masamune softly laughed "Okay he's not that old, but he was older than me and Yuki." Masamune said picking up the cat gently and holding it in his arms, petting it. "One day thought when I got away from boring lectures from Kojūrō on a special day. I ran to go get Yuki" happyness shown in his eye and a smile appeared on his face. The cat perked up again at the name, but resumed calm in Masamune's arms. "It was the day we had first met. I wanted to do something special with him, even if I would get scolded by Kojūrō and father later on. It was our day. We ran into the forest and when I was sure it was clear we went down to the village, this one in fact." Masamune said with a bright smile. The cat purred louder, though hissed when he mentioned he ran away from Kojūrō's lecture. Masamune smiled directly at the cat. "We walked around for a while he talked and I listened and replied to him, I don't know why but I never wanted his hand to part from mine on that day. He eventually slowed down which caught my attention. He was looking at a stuffed bengal tiger in the window of a store" Masamune said rubbing the cat's head ruffling it's fur with a smile. The cat sensed his longing when he mentioned he missed Yuki's hand, and put it's paw over his hand. Masamune was a little surprised and widened his eye before giving the cat a warm smile and look and petting the cats paw with his thumb. "Well I asked him to sit down at a bench close by and went into the store. I bought the tiger for him." There was a slight pain in his voice. Masamune sat back down on the ground. "And I walked back out and over to him that was also the day we had our first kiss" Masamune felt a little down but kept a small smile. The cat licked his hand continuously as well as grooming itself. Masamune smiled at the cat "He got hungry a little later on, we stopped and got something to eat, I don't know why but I felt so happy to be around him like I didn't want those times to go. When he got done we left and walked around the village talking some more, he eventually was holding my whole arm and I was so happy to feel, well so loved by him" a tear started down his face. The cat shook it's head as the tear landed on it and quickly began grooming it's head. Masamune smiled gently at the cat "It started to get dark and he was getting tired so we started our way back home. That's when everything went downhill really." Masamune said his smile slowly disappearing from remembering that day. The cat paused in its grooming and looked up at him. It started freaking out though when it got it's paws stuck on something on it's neck. "Hey hey calm down, tiger." Masamune said calmly softly grabbing ahold of the cat's paw and lifting it up a little getting the cat's claw unstuck from whatever it was stuck on. Masamune gave a curious look this time "What's this?" It was a little red ribbon around the cat's neck, buried under the slightly long fur, with a small tag with the Takeda symbol on it. Masamune sighed "well as long as you don't go telling everyone in Kia about me and Sanada right little bud." Masamune said patting the cat's head softly. The cat licked his hand in gratitude for freeing its paw, and curled in his lap with it's belly facing him. Masamune softly rubbed the cat's belly. "I walked Sanada back to his room when we got back, and told Kojūrō to wait to tell me some information later in my room. That night I kinda wish never happened" Masamune said a little sad. The cat's grooming had flipped the tag, reading in large letters "Name: DATE. Property of Sanada Yukimura. Return to the castle of Takeda if found. Warning: bites when kicked." Masamune sighed "I guess i'll take you back home in the morning I got to go there anyway. Who would kick such a sweet little tiger?" Masamune said with a smile. Date hissed at the mention of being kicked. "don't worry I like you, im not gonna hurt you" Masamune said petting Date on the head. "bet you're curious on what the news was little one" Masamune said with a smile. Date meowed as it bucked it's head against his hand and pressed against his hand. Date gave a large yawn, showing off a set of small little cat teeth. "fearsome little tiger you are, Date. But before I had left to go see what news Kojūrō had for me, you owner hugged me and asked if we could spend another day like we had, I said of course because I wanted to as well." Date perked up at the mention of its name. "When I let him go back to his room to sleep I walked to my room only to receive news that I didn't want to hear. Your clan, The Takada were attacking Oshu. I don't know what reason he had till Me and Kojūrō went to go find out the day after." Masamune's smile disappeared fast and tears started to form and roll their way down his face. Date hissed at the mention of Takeda, but reached up and started licking his face at the tears. "That tickles Date" Masamune laughed softly. Date purred at that and rubbed its face on his. Masamune smiled and petted Date on the head. "That day I found out that if I wanted to keep Oshu, my homeland, and Yuki's new home I would have to hand over Yuki to him. I didn't want to but I had no choice it was either Yuki or the land the the Date clan call home. I had to sacrifice. As much as It pained me to, I agreed with Lord Shingen's demand." Masamune held Date closely to him holding back more tears. This time Date allowed the tears to fall on it's fur, and stayed limply in Masamune's arms. Though it did hiss when lord Shingen was mentioned. every muscle in it's body tensed. "Shush it's okay Date." Masamune petted Date "So I had Sanada summoned to where we held the meeting so that HE could make sure it was that same Sanada Yukimura who used to live in his land before Yuki's village was burned down." Masamune petted Date comforting himself and Date. Date seemed to visibly calm under Masamune's comforts. "I couldn't tell Sanada that he had to leave what he called home, I just couldn't. It hurt to much to even look at him knowing that he would have to leave me, alone" Masamune sighed. Date looked up. Masamune breathed in and let out a soft breath "I eventually had to tell him and it hurt my heart to see him in such pain. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to fix it and tell him that I won't let him leave, but I was no match for the strength Lord Shingen possesses." Masamune's voice was a low almost soft whimper. Date meowed pitifully as if it were sharing his pain. Masamune held Date gently in his arms. "We argued that night and the day afterwards. I ran because I was too scared to face Yuki and let him see my tears. So I ran to a place where I could see Shingen and his group waiting to steal my only friend, my …. Love from me." Masamune said and tears streamed down his face as he remembered seeing Sanada leave with Shingin. Date bumped it's head against his hand, Masamune petted Date softly with his shaking hand. "If anything I wish I could change it to where Yuki wouldn't have hated me." Masamune said softly. Date pawed at it's name tag, causing it to make a little clinking against its ring. It mewed up at him, finally deciding on jumping on his shoulder, and lie there.

Masamune smiled "I guess he doesn't hate me to much huh Date." Masamune said patting Date on the head softly. He sighed and reached to his old armor and pulled out the box Sanada had wanted earlier that day. "Guess what Date."Date flicked it's ear against his and looked at him. "I know something that's embarrassing to your owner, and it's inside this box. promise not to tell if i show you?" Masamune smirked at Date. Date gave him an expression as if saying 'I'm a cat. who am I going to tell?' Masamune petted Date again, then grabbed the key from his pocket and slowly unlocked the lock and took off the padlock and opening the box to reveal the necklace. Date jumped down from Masamune's shoulder and meowed as it sniffed and swiped at the necklace, recognizing its owner's scent on it. "Yeah it's Yuki's, just wish I knew the reason he found it embarrassing?" Masamune questioned looking at the necklace then at Date. Date pulled at one of the coins, pulling up out of the box, with the light shining on it, different clan symbols were engraved on the rings, among them Date clan's. Masamune picked the one with the Date clan symbol on it the others fell to the end of the necklace wit a click. Masamune smiled looking at the coin. "I gave this one to your owner." Masamune said reaching into his pocket. Date looked further at the symbols and noticed little names on some of them. 'Tokugawa', 'Uesugi', 'Date'. '_Maybe these were the clans he'd lived in?' _Date thought with it's cat mind. Trying to get Masamune to notice the names too, it swiped at his hand in the pocket. Masamune pulled out a little sack and opened it up to reveal coins like the one on the necklace. He reached over grabbing one of his old armor pieces and removing the blue string that tied the armor to his clothes and him. "Here I'll give you a Date clan coin to, Date." Date looked in wonder as the blue string waved in front of it Date got the urge to swipe at the string. Masamune pulled it away before Date could swipe at it. Stringing one of the coins on to the string. "come down here so I can put it on you Date" Masamune said picking up the cat and sat him in his lap again. Date looked at the string to try and pounce on it again. Masamune smiled at Date "Fierce little tiger. But It's a necklace it goes around your neck, like your name tag, also since i'm the leader of the Date clan I say it gives you permission to be on my land anytime." Masamune said petting Date's head. Date clearly wasn't paying attention as it swiped at it's new name, causing the Date coin and the Takeda one to clink against each other in a musical way. Masamune laughed and then slightly nudged Date "You're worse than your owner, listen to me silly"

Date continued swiping at the two coins, slightly enjoying the sound they made together. Masamune sighed and watched Date bat at the coins. Suddenly Date froze as Kojūrō shifted in his bed, changing positions to face down. Masamune looked over at Kojūrō hoping the sound didn't wake him. "How about none of that while Kojūrō's asleep" Masamune said taking the coin necklace and placing it back into the box closing it. Date remained frozen, clearly startled by Kojūrō's shifting, but quietly made it's way to Masamune, never taking its eye off Kojūrō. "Hey Date it's okay it's only Kojūrō he won't hurt you if he wakes up, he'll just be grumpy" Masamune smiled, holding the little blue string and coin strung through it. "Now you going to let me place your necklace on you?" Masamune asked Date. Date's head swayed with the swinging string, clearly all focus on the blue string. Masamune noticed and moved it to where it was only the coin showing and no string to distract Date. "Are you going to let me place your necklace or not Date?" Masamune asked Date again. Date clearly wasn't going to be fooled, and continued looking at the string, but not moving towards it. Masamune sighed and grabbed Date by the scruff again g and then held him in his arm. Date was distressed by this and began hissing, all previous calm and friendship forgotten as Date swiped to get away. Masamune gave it a glare and managed to tie the little necklace around Date's neck. "there not that bad" He said letting Date go. Date glared at the rough handling and swiped at the new blue ribbon. Masamune sighed and then placed out his hand "Punish me if you must little tiger" Masamune sighed. Date looked at the hand for a moment, wondering if this was a trick, before leaping at the hand and giving a hard bite and clawing at it. Masamune twitched at the pain but sat through and bared it. Date eventually decided it had had enough and cleaned its muzzle of the little blood drawn. "Do I have you forgiveness?" Masamune said . Date purred but continued cleaning it's mouth. "tomorrow I'm going up to my castle and getting some of the things your owner left here, would you like to join me when I go Date?" Masamune asked Date. Date perked up at the idea of going up to the castle. "glad to see that i'll have a little buddy to come along with me." Masamune smiled. Date started looking around and wandering the room, almost as if looking for something. Suddenly it crouched at a nearby corner, and stalked some unknown prey. All of a sudden there was a small squeak as well as a loud thump of Date jumping on whatever it had caught. proudly it came back to the light and dropped a dead mouse in Masamune's lap. Masamune gave a weak smile "thanks for the gift, Date" Date took the mouse back and began chewing on it, seemingly happy with Masamune's approval of its catch. Masamune smiled even though the sound of Date crushing the mouse's bones wasn't the most pleasant sound he ever heard. "not only a fighter but a hunter to." Masamune praised Date. Date paid no mind to him and continued munching away at it's little snack. As it finished, much to Masamune's silent relief, Date gave a large yawn and jumped on Masamune as it curled to sleep. "Hey wait before you get comfortable let me lay down to" Masamune pleaded. Date again, paid no mind and stayed right in his lap. Masamune sighed and slowly scooted to where his back was rested against Kojūrō's cot and petted Date softly till he fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 16 - The right eyes hatred

Song

Can't hold us By Macklemore &amp; Ryan Lewis

* * *

Chapter 16 - The right eye's hatred (Kojūrō's a Cat hater!)

Somewhere in the early hours of the morning, while Masamune slept, Date got up and left to who knows where.

"Lord Masamune?"  
Masamune moved a little and slowly opened his eye. Kojūrō was staring at him from above in the cot, looking very confused by the sleeping positions.

Masamune looked at Kojūrō then at his lap to see Date missing. "Where did Date go?" Masamune mumbled

"Uh… Sir? You're Date. What do you mean 'where did Date go?'" Kojūrō asked, looking very perplexed.  
"Sanada's cat, Date where'd he go?" Masamune said with worry in his voice now

"Oh. What would Sanada's cat being doing all the way out here? And he named his cat 'Date'?" Kojūrō asked, looking more confused than ever.  
"Idk lost or maybe he was just missing me, yeah it said so on his tag." Masamune said still kinda sleepy

"If you mean the cat with the red and blue ribbon, the doctor ran it off this morning. I don't know where it went. If thats Date, he probably ran off somewhere else." Kojūrō advised, not really convinced.  
Masamune stood up abruptly "Date, little buddy i'll find you, Kojūrō i'll be back later you just get better." Masamune said grabbing his swords, and other belongings before racing out the door. The first place he thought to look was the Castle. '_I did ask Date if he wanted to come up and see the castle' _Masamune remembered as he ran up the stone path, and looked around calling out Date's name, getting very confused looks from the soldiers, and a few asking if their commander had finally lost his mind. Masamune didn't pay attention to them and continued to look for Date that he had become close to. A few asked if it was the cat with the matching description to Date. Masamune franticly answered in hopes of finding his little buddy. He was told to look in the house by some, while others told him to look in the stables, or the kennel. Masamune frantically looked in the stables and kennel. '_So maybe he found Sanada's room and stayed there, I did say I was dropping somethings of Sanada's off' _Masamune ran to Sanada's room. Inside there was meowing and the sound of scratching, along with a panicked looking guard.

"Sir, a cat just ran into the house. We locked it in master Sanada's room. What… uh… do you want us to do with it?" The guard stuttered. Masamune sighed in relief.  
"Let me deal with it." Masamune ordered

"Right, sir. Just a warning, it's fast." The guard stuttered as he headed away from the room. Masamune sighed "Hey Date it's me Masamune, sorry about the doctor chasing you out and for my guards, but im here now" He said hoping that Date heard him or at least paid attention. There was more frantic clawing of the door and louder yowling. "im going to open the door please don't run away." Masamune pleaded as he crouched down and slowly opened the door. There was a sudden flash of brown as Date darted out of the room. Masamune sighed "another friend gone" he said softly to himself. He left the door open and walked into the room, the nostalgic feeling came back to him. There was the sound of a door slamming shut somewhere down the hall, and the growing sound of some four legged thing running down the hall back towards him. All of a sudden Date was back, looking as if several hands had tried to grab him as he failed to find an exit. Masamune looked at Date. "Hey Date" Masamune kneeled down. Date jumped as it realized who he had run into, but did not run away. Masamune smiled "come over here i'll protect you from them" Masamune said holding out his hand. Date scurried towards him, whole body down and ears flat as it curled up to him. Masamune picked him up gently and held Date close to him petting him softly fixing his fur. "Don't worry you're safe with me." Masamune said calmly, happy to have Date back in his arms. Date seemed to be calming down from it's morning chase and panic, and started panting from all the running. "hey before I start gathering things to bring back to your owner how about we get something to drink," Masamune smiled holding Date close to him. Date gave a weary meow in agreement and leapt back down to lead the way back to the kitchen it had ran from. Masamune followed close behind Date. Picking up the pace, Date led the way to a closed door that held the dining room and kitchen, before cutely scratching at the door and looking at Masamune expectantly. Masamune smiled back at Date "you know it might be safer in my arms, we wouldn't want another chase around the castle" Masamune said warningly. Date continued scratching at the door, and even leaping up at the handle to try to open it. Masamune crouched down. "come on i'll open it and get you something to drink like how a guest should be treated." Masamune smiled. Date pounced towards him and jumped up to his shoulder. "you comfortable and secure there Date?" Masamune asked slowly getting up as to not make Date fall. In response Masamune felt claws dig into his armor. Masamune smiled "Okay then" Masamune opened the door to the huge dining room and walked over to the kitchen door with Date on his shoulder. He then opened that door to see some of the kitchen workers there. They looked at Masamune and each gave a confused look. "This is Date, he is our guest so treat him well, but we need something to drink from a misunderstood chase around the castle" Masamune said in a sort of demanding tone. "Of course sir, but if you don't mind me asking… I didn't know anyone here had a cat. whose cat is this?"  
"He is our guest and that is as much as you need to know. I would also like some breakfast for both Date and me." Masamune added.  
"Yes sir. Would Master Katakura also like some breakfast? Someone can bring him some, or he can come up if he's feeling well"  
"I'm sure he would like some, I would prefer someone bring him some so he doesn't have to strain himself, Me and Date will be waiting in the dining room for our food to be ready, thank you." Masamune said with a smile before turning back to the dining room. Masamune looked at Date on his shoulder "See if they just understand you shouldn't have to worry." Masamune said with a chuckle. A few moments later the food was brought.

"It's a good thing Master Katakura isn't here, actually. He hates cats" the servant said amused as he pet Date. "have a good meal, both of you". Masamune nodded a thank you. Date didn't wait at all and dug right into his food, seemingly enjoying his meal of some kind of meat and fish very much. Masamune smiled seeing Date happily eat beside him. Suddenly the door opened in the far hall, and in walked a very grumpy looking Kojūrō. Masamune looked up from his food and waved, then swallowed "Hey Kojūrō" Masamune said with a smile. Kojūrō started to wave back, but made a noise of surprise then disgust when he saw Date. Masamune glared at Kojūrō. "He's a friend Kojūrō try to have some decency."

"It's a cat. It's claws leave marks everywhere, it's _hair _gets everywhere, and it's on the table worst of all." Kojūrō grumbled.  
"look Kojūrō Date is a friend so try and lighten up plus he is a guest here so treat him with respect even if he's 'a cat'" Masamune snapped back at Kojūrō.

"I will tolerate it on your orders, Lord Masamune, but I refuse to touch it, play with it, or do anything of the like with it." Kojūrō growled as he was given his food.  
"Well one 'it's ' Name is Date so call him that, please be respectful" Masamune said with a cold glare.

"How do you know it's a he?' Kojūrō asked, swallowing his food before answering.  
Masamune looked at Date "Date can you tell me if you're a male or female , meow for male and purr for female" Masamune asked kindly. The cat continued eating for a moment, before purring. "Im sorry for being so rude." Masamune apologized "Her name is Date please be respectful Kojūrō." Masamune corrected himself.

"I said i'd tolerate it- her." Kojūrō said grumpily.  
Masamune sighed "that's an improvement" Masamune said before returning to eating his food.

"When are you going to Yukimura's?" Kojūrō asked. "I assume you're taking that- her, back, right?"  
Masamune looked at Date and smiled "Well I was going to right after we got something to eat and drink, but Date is always allowed to visits when she pleases." Masamune said cheerfully.

Kojūrō's nose wrinkled at the idea of the cat visiting, but kept silent. "Yes, Lord Masamune."  
Masamune continued to eat his food. Kojūrō merely quickened his eating, while Date made her way over to Kojūrō and started purring. Kojūrō's hand clenched into a fist, but he quietly continued to eat as Date started purring and rubbing her nose on his jacket. Masamune smiled at the cute little scene that played out before him.  
"Come on kojy just one pet won't kill you" Masamune teased the older warrior.

There was a sharp inhale and Kojūrō's frown deepened, but said something along the lines of 'the things I do to please you', and held his hand over Date, just hovering but refusing to touch. With a clearly pained expression, Kojūrō forced himself to pet Date, his face wrinkled in disgust the whole time. Masamune smiled "It wasn't that hard or bad now was it Kojūrō?" Masamune asked teasingly

"No. It was fucking impossible and fucking horrible." Kojūrō grumbled, but didn't take his hand away from Date. Date purred more as she crawled into Kojūrō's jacket and snuggled with him under it.  
Masamune smiled "well im impressed you did the impossible Kojūrō, it obviously not that bad." Masamune said hinting at the fact Date was snuggling up to him.

"The only reason you're seeing this is because you ordered me to treat her well." Kojūrō said through clenched teeth.  
Masamune smiled "Thank you for that Kojūrō, I promise I will make it up to you."

"You'll have a lot to make up to me, then. This is the worst set of orders i've been given." Kojūrō grumbled. Masamune laughed "I think it's the best so far"

"That's because it's amusing to you." Kojūrō muttered as he pulled Date out of his jacket and put her on the floor.  
"Maybe a little. Date i'll pet you if you want to be loved."

Date seemed to have more favor towards Kojūrō and stayed next to him. Masamune shrugged  
"I guess they have there favorites, and it looks like she's picked you Kojūrō" Masamune said with a smile.

"If I see any of your messy hair anywhere, and I mean anywhere, you will not be getting love from me." Kojūrō threatened as Date started rubbing on his leg. Kojūrō gave a sharp inhale as he already spotted cat hair of Date and himself.  
"lighten up Kojūrō" Masamune said before returning back to eating.

Suddenly Date seemed to have decided to stop torturing Kojūrō, and took off back outside the dining room. Masamune watched carefully "I guess that's my queue to follow seeing as not everyone knows she's a guest" Masamune said shoveling some more food in his mouth before running past a disgusted Kojūrō messing with his hair and running to catch up with Date.


	18. Chapter 17 - A punishment

Song

Where dragon's rule By Dragonforce

* * *

Chapter 17 - A punishment (cat's are troublemakers)

Up ahead it could be seen that Date was heading in the direction of the garden, and Kojūrō's prized plants. Masamune gulped in fear of what she planned on doing. Outside, Date seemed to have found one of Kojūrō's growing trees, and unsheathed her claws as she started scratching the bark. Masamune tensed up knowing it would be him that Kojūrō would yell at. Behind him Kojūrō's eyes were twitching, and his face growing a bright, angry red as he watched his tree get scratched. Masamune felt a heavy breathing and didn't even have to turn to know that it was Kojūrō. "Well that's our cue to RUN LIKE HELL!" Masamune said starting running to Date

Masamune was grabbed and was pulled back harshly, to see a purplish-red faced Kojūrō, whose head veins could be seen working as he gritted his teeth. "DATE RUN!" Masamune shouted in fear.

"Oh, I don't need her when I have YOU." Kojūrō hissed through his teeth. Masamune could feel his heart stop for a moment and feel his skin tone fade from him out of fear. "Let's be rational here Kojūrō" Masamune said with a kind of pathetic pleading tone of voice as he gulped.

"What can we do that will make up for THIS?" Kojūrō hissed as he forced Masamune's face close to the plant. "I'm thinking somewhere between clean the whole castle yourself, or 100 sprints around the Castle grounds, what do you think" Kojūrō growled, enraged.  
"uh well can I go with cleaning the whole castle" Masamune asked quietly.

"I changed my mind." Kojūrō said, an evil look on his face. Masamune gulped.

"Hm…. let's see. How about you'll spar every soldier in the army until you drop. Or even better, I can have everyone in the army punch you once." Kojūrō's voice grew more violent.  
Masamune hung his head "Whatever you wish to be my punishment, as long as Date stays safe. " Masamune pleaded.

"You there! Guard! Get one of the empty cages from the Kennel and lock that cat in. As for you, spar till you drop." Kojūrō growled, pushing Masamune away as he observed the damages to his plants. Masamune sighed and walked slowly to the training grounds giving Date a look of 'look at the mess we got into' and a 'sorry' look before he walked solemnly to the training grounds. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Date being put into the cage, kicking and hissing. Masamune clenched his fist tight. Upon locking the cage, with a very angry Date hissing and yowling as she attacked the walls, the guards took Date towards the kennel.

"We'll have her be well taken care of, Lord Masamune." One of the guards said, noticing Masamune's expression. "You better or i'll make every each last one of you pay." Masamune said cold and dark like.

"EVERYONE! TODAY YOU'RE SPARRING LORD MASAMUNE TILL EITHER YOU ALL DROP OR HE DROPS!" Kojūrō's voice could be heard through the house and yard. Masamune sighed '_i'll take the beating' _

"TRAINEE MASAMUNE! REPORT TO YOUR PUNISHMENT!"  
Masamune picked up his pace and arrived at the training grounds. Everyone looked very uncomfortable to be fighting their lord, even at Commander Katakura's order to.  
Masamune picked up his six new swords '_guess this is the best time to test these beauts out' _Masamune walked out into the middle of the fighting ground. One sword in hand. The first wave of soldiers unsheathed their swords and jumped into the ring, each giving 'i'm really sorry' as they prepared to attack. Masamune got into his attack stance. ready for the word to start.

"BEGIN! AND DON'T ANY OF YOU HOLD BACK!"  
Masamune charged the first person easily dodging blows and blocking others his experience now showed much more than the last time he had to fight all the soldiers in his army. His feet moved quick, his sword cut precise cuts into armor, and easily causing what would be very serious injuries on the battlefield. If he was going for the kill. But clearly one of the soldiers was experience in the battlefield as well, as he moved with just as much accuracy and skill. Masamune saw him and remembered that it is best to get rid of the more dangerous opponents first while you have your strength. He dodged and swerved around other soldiers every step getting closer to his main target, but never exposing who he was going after. And yet after every soldier was knocked down, only to have 2 more replace him. Masamune concentrated on his sense of hearing on his right and dodged the attack of one soldier. Making him hit another while Masamune took him out. Eventually the number of soldiers outside the ring started to dwindle, till the last men standing was a group of soldiers, and Kojūrō himself. Masamune sheathed his one sword he had been using and faced the remaining few soldiers. Charging them with a battle cry, drawing all six swords. Behind him, Kojūrō snuck up and slashed Masamune in the back as he was charging. Masamune was shocked at first but then remembered Kojūrō wasn't fighting with him. He had to be careful, extremely careful. Masamune flipped taking advantage of the force used to slash him in the back and looked at the remaining soldiers. "Revolver!" Masamune charged them spinning three of his sword at them knocking them all out. Now it was just him and Kojūrō. While on the outside Kojūrō seemed relatively calm, almost peaceful, inside he was boiling with rage, ready to fuel his attacks. Masamune knew this wasn't going to be easy even thought Kojūrō was his master. They differed on how the fought, thought it worked togther well as a unit, it was not going to be easy to go against each other. Masamune took a deep breath not taking his gaze off of Kojūrō. '_You have to protect the clan, even if your enemy is Kojūrō. For the clan, For Date and Yuki.' _ Masamune told himself. He was more worn out than Kojūrō so he waited to see if he could possibly get Kojūrō down in one blow which was highly unlikely. Kojūrō inwardly chuckled at Masamune's apparent weariness, and looked best at how to use it to his advantage. '_His stance is still loose, even after I told him to tighten it. And he's slower in his movements now. Maybe I could go for making him charge me and slash him in the back.'_ Kojūrō prepared to fake an opening. Masamune knew that look in Kojūrō's eye's from years of training. '_He's going to fake it, this is my chance to impress him once more with my own training' _Masamune thought to himself. Suddenly Kojūrō darted around, attacking with one blade aiming for the head. Masamune stood still till just right before the final moment swinging around Kojūrō and going for an attack on the left side of Kojūrō. Kojūrō saw this and met one set of swords with his blade. Masamune smirked '_here's my chance' _Masamune then let Kojūrō be able to push him back a little. Kojuro lifted his blade to swing but gave a sharp cry of pain. Masamune's eye widened '_don't falter he could be faking it' _Masamune then pushed back with all his might and managed to flip into the air landing on the other side of Kojūrō. Kojūrō was still gasping in pain, gripping his shoulder tightly as little tears actually started to form. Masamune felt like he was going to take a cheap shot '_remember right now he's the enemy' _ Masamune slashed at both Kojūrō's back and right side at the same time.

Kojūrō's gasp turned to a scream, his whole face strained at the pain.

Masamune dropped his swords "Kojūrō" his voice raspy from lack of water.

Kojūrō grinned, before gripping his Katana and giving a quick slice, just stopping before Masamune's throat. Masamune froze in fear.

Kojūrō started laughing hard, gripping his shoulder slightly, but laughing.  
Masamune sighed "Damn it, and here I was thinking I would win for once"

Kojūrō wheezed from laughing, gasping out "I'm lucky I had an actual injury or else I wouldn't have pulled that off."  
Masamune glared at Kojūrō "This time. But are you okay?"

"My shoulder is pulled, I think some of my stitches broke, and one of your swords slashed me, but otherwise, i'm fine." Kojūrō nodded, still grinning slightly.


	19. Chapter 18 - Sneaking in Sanada

Song

Till I see you again By Carrie underwood

* * *

Chapter 18 - Sneaking in Sanada's room

"Well let's get that fixed. Plus I still need to deliver some things to Sanada." Masamune sighed

"Help me up, will you? By now you won't be able to get back here on time if you're going to see Sanada. You'll probably end up staying at Sanada's place, which you do not have my permission to do, by the way." Kojūrō groaned, holding out his good arm.  
Masamune helped the wounded Right Eye up. "I kinda have a promise with someone that I would be there today Kojūrō, I'm not going to ruin the Date clan pride by not fulfilling a promise." Masamune said.

"Unless i'm coming along, or you can assure me that Sasuke will at least be there, you will not be staying the night at Uda castle. You know him, and you know the risks." Kojūrō leaned on Masamune's side.  
"You're in no condition to come along Kojūrō. I can assure you the Sasuke will be there I kinda have a promise to keep with him. I know the risk but you saw how I just did like you said, 'If I didn't have a real injury I couldn't have pulled that off', I will be fine as long as Shingin doesn't challenge me which I doubt that he will." Masamune tried to reassure his Right Eye.

"I'm not in that bad condition, Lord Masamune. i'm not going to be traumatized by riding or anything. All I did was pull the shoulder and you just gave a little nick in my side. Besides, Shingen challenging you is exactly what i'm worried about."  
"I'll be fine, you need to stay here and be taken care of i'm fine. If he does I will ride like the wind back to Oshu, okay Kojūrō." Masamune said trying to convince him.

"You're crazy. If he challenges you, you'll have no chance. You just fell for me using my injury, you think if you do that they'll be so ready to stop and help?" Kojūrō rolled his eyes.  
"I only stopped because it was you Kojūrō. If it was anyone else there head would have been mine." Masamune growled

Kojūrō tsked, but stopped the argument.  
"I will go and fulfill my promise and you will stay here, plus didn't you want Date back home as soon as possible?" Masamune said with a grumble.

"Is it so hard to just send someone in your place to take Date back home?' Kojūrō grumbled as the house came into sight.  
"As much as I know you wish it is not a possibility Kojūrō. I must not shame the Date clan, and Date only trust me and you to pet her, I don't think Yuki would be very happy if she came back in a cage." Masamune said with a chuckle

"Fine. Whatever you say. Go get your cat, and while you're getting her, can you get the doctor to come up to the house?"  
"Don't worry so much Kojūrō, i'm not a little kid anymore. Of course Kojūrō" Masamune said handing Kojūrō over to another soldier.

"Since i probably won't be seeing you tonight, good night, Lord Masamune." Kojūrō groaned, pulling himself up the stairs while the soldier stood to keep him from falling.  
"Night Kojūrō" Masamune said with a smile. As he turned to leave to get Date from the kennels and the doctor.

Date was hissing as the dogs inside the other cages growled and barked at her. Masamune walked up to her cage "Im so sorry Date" Masamune apologized . Date hissed at him as well. "Okay then i'll leave you here, I was going to take you home tonight but looks like i'll have to do that some other time." He said turning around. Date meowed pitifully at Masamune. He turned around and looked at her. "You ready to go back home and be free from the stupid cage?" Masamune said with a smile. Date stood quietly in front of the cage. "Remember I took the the punishment for what you did to Kojūrō's plants." Masamune said taking the key out from his pocket and unlocking the locked cage. Date bounded out of the cage to stand in front of him. "Would you prefer my shoulder or the ground? We have to go get the doctor to tend to Kojūrō." Date jumped at his leg and crawled her way up to his shoulder. Masamune let out a whine from the pain of her climbing up him and stressed muscles from sparring. He patted her on her head with a sigh. "Well to the doctor then, we gather things for you owner and well be on our way to you owner." Masamune told her. Date gave a meow of approval. Masamune smiled at Date and then waved at the person at the counter of the kennel "See you later." "Goodbye lord Masamune." Masamune walked with Date on his shoulder all the way to the doctor's clinic, knocking on his door. "I'm well aware. Kojūrō is injured, isn't he?" The doctor answered. Masamune nodded  
"Can you please go up to the castle and tend to him." Masamune asked petting Date. "Of course. I heard the yelling. And the scream of pain. I'll be right up there as soon as I gather a few things."Masamune nodded "Thanks, i'll be on my way the guards will show you to his room" Masamune said turning around and waving a goodbye. The doctor wished him good luck and went back in to gather materials. Masamune smiled at Date "you can help me with this one If you want to Date, gathering thing's to bring back to your owner." Masamune smiled. Date leapt down and led the way back to Yukimura's room. Masamune followed close behind. Though passing past a familiar door, Date stopped and took a scent from the hole in the door before hissing. "What's up girl?" Masamune asked curiously.. Date scratched at the chipping paint of the painted tiger on the door, and continued hissing. Masamune crouched down to look at it "what's wrong with the tiger?" Masamune asked looking at the entire door. Still hissing, Date eventually decided to move on, running down the hall to Yukimura's room. Masamune looked back at the door before following Date to Yuki's room. Date waited for him, jumping up trying to get the door handle herself. Masamune caught up and opened the door. "Find thing's you think he would want back, okay, Date." Masamune said. Date meowed and headed straight for a plush Bengal tiger left out. Masamune smiled "I planned on giving that back to him." Date continued looking around the room, looking for things holding her master's smell, but the room reeked of him, and of Masamune's smell as well. Finally Date pulled open a drawer and pulled out a notebook that reeked of Yukimura, ink, and age. Masamune picked it up and looked at it. "Must have been a diary or something of the sort, I'll let him keep that private." Masamune said placing it beside the tiger. Date sniffed around the room some more, trying to locate the stronger smells in the room.  
Masamune opened up a few drawers in the dresser and rummaged through them, looking for anything that stood out to im as 'Take Me' items.

Date sniffed around the closet, and upon prying open the doors, she gave a loud shriek as a set of spears and several katanas nearly landed on her. Masamune instantly looked over at her "Are you ok Date?" He asked worry in his voice.

Date got up and gave a few shakes of her body before sniffing over the katanas and spears.  
Masamune sighed in relief of her being unhurt. And walked over to her. He picked up a small wooden spear with a smile. Several of the Katanas and spears were fake, except for one pair of long adult sized spears with red rods and one real katana. The red spears stood out to Date and she started pulling the two spears out from the pile of the rest. Masamune helped her by picking them up "These ones?" Masamune asked her. Date meowed in approval. "Okay" he sat them down carefully by the tiger and note book. He picked the wooden spear again and looked at Date "What about the one?" Date gave a quick sniff of it before nodding. He carefully placed it with the two red ones. Sniffing around, Date could have sworn she smelled something strongly smelling of her master but couldn't pinpoint it. '_can't be the bed, he hasn't slept in it in for years. so what smells like him' _Date thought as she tried to find the strong scent. Masamune crouched down and pulled out a draw from under the bed and rummaged through it. Date poked her head in and found what smelled so strongly of her master. An armor set, probably a gift from Takeda, or a gift from Kojūrō. Very similar to his current armor set, now that she looked at it. Masamune noticed her looking at the armor "Is this something he would want?" He said pointing at the armor set. Date gave a deep inhale of the armor's scent before meowing and nodding. He pulled it out of the drawer and placed it by the spears. Smelling that the room no longer smelled strongly of Yukimura, Date walked out of the room, waiting for Masamune. Masamune grabbed a few more things here and there. And then carefully wrapped up the things that they had gathered in one of the sheets on the bed. He carefully then wrapped it around him. Masamune then looked at Date "you ready to go back, Date?" Slight hint of sadness in his voice. It was obvious that he didn't really want to take Date back home, but he smiled warmly. Date meowed happily when home was mentioned, purring and rubbing on his leg. Masamune sighed "To Kia we go, but let me get my horse." Masamune said. Date meowed and jumping up to his shoulder and gripped into the armor as he started walking.


	20. Chapter 19 - To Kia!

Hey sorry for not updateing yesterday when I woke up it was like 11 at night and so I wasen't really able to edit and post it. Sorry for this chapter being a little short. but It's a good one you know got to build up to action.

I don't have a song picked for this chapter yet so if you would like to suggest one I would be much obliged.

And thanks to

SnowNeko13, CastieNovaki1,Satilinethejay, and Yukino76 for commenting you guys really expired me to continue updating and writing!

* * *

Chapter 19 - To Kia! (Masamune's a nice guy bro)

they walked to the stables as Masamune walked to the first one the dark gray horse poked her head out at the sound of his master's approaching footsteps and familiar armor sound. Date leapt off his shoulder ahead of him and jumped on the horse, looking around in the saddle bags. The horse neighed at the sudden movement of Date. Masamune came over and stroked the horse. Date found a large saddle bag and jumped in, poking her head out and waiting for Masamune to mount. Masamune opened the stable door and then jumped up on the horse and whistled the horse now walked forward and stopped to allow Masamune to close the stable door. Date ducked into the bag, curling up at the bottom and gripping the leather as the horse moved. "Were off to Kia" Masamune said to let the horse know it was going to be a long ride. The horse trotted out of the castle's walls and Masamune commanded to go faster they rode through the village in a full run. Date meowed and poked her head out. Masamune looked at Date his arms crossed across his chest. Date's eyes widened as Masamune let go of the reins and tightened her grip on the bottom of the bag. Masamune smiled as he saw Date's eyes widen "Don't worry I always ride like this". Date hissed and went back to the bottom of the bag, glaring at him from the bottom. Masamune laughed and then focused back to his path. Date just shook her head and clung to the bottom of the bag for dear life. "Speed up!" Masamune shouted as the horse charged forward. He passed several soldiers also on the road who waved and yelled good luck as he sped past. Masamune charged forward, laughing as he felt the thrill of the speed get to him. '_Freedom this is what it feels like! I hope they welcome me since I am dropping off things and bringing back Date. I hope.' _ After a while of riding past villages, there were the first signs of Takeda's land, with banners scattered along the border and a couple of soldiers here and there. Masamune charged forward not wanting to be stopped till he got to Uda castle.

"HALT DATE CLAN! What are you doing crossing our border?!" One rider yelled after him as a group of horsemen gave chase. Masamune smiled at the thrill of a chase. "Returning something!" Masamune called over his shoulder only speeding up a placing a hand on his left side swords.

"RETURN TO YOUR SIDE OF THE BORDER IMMEDIATELY, OR YOU WILL BE TRIGGERING A WAR BETWEEN YOUR CLAN AND TAKEDA!" the speaking horseman yelled, already drawing his weapon. Masamune gowled. "Make me turn back!" Masamune said pulling out a sword.

"If that's what you want!" The horseman growled, snapping his fingers to one of the others who pulled out a bow and began aiming a shot. Masamune made a sharp turn dodging the arrows..

"THIS IS SANADA YUKIMURA! TURN BACK NOW OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO KILL YOU!" A familiar voice yelled, spurring his horse to catch up with Masamune. Masamune's eye widened and slowed down a tad to let Sanada catch up. Sanada sped past him on his horse, slowing ahead to stand in the road to stop the intruder, looking very disgruntled with having to deal with an intruder right at the evening. Masamune halted and had his horse walk up to Sanada. "Actually I was looking for you Yukimura Sanada" Masamune said. Sanada's eyebrow raised as he motioned for Masamune to continue with whatever he had to say. "I do believe you lost a little cat named Date?" Masamune asked looking at his bag.

Sanada gasped as his face turned to shock "Date! You're safe! Oh, did the soldiers hurt you and make you run away? I'm sorry, baby, they're so mean." Yukimura leapt off his horse and snatched Date from the bag, looking very relieved to have his cat back, petting the cat frantically as he talked to the cat in a comforting voice. Masamune smiled and dismounted his horse "She also helped me pick out some stuff to bring back to you " He said untying the sheet from his back and pulling the small necklace box out of his pocket.

Yukimura held Date and snuggled her to his face, looking very relieved to have his furry friend back.

"What stuff? Oh! I guess you found it first. Sasuke came back saying he couldn't find it, and mentioned he figured you probably looked through my room and moved some stuff. Thanks for bringing it back, i guess." Sanada reached out and took the box back, checking it over for any damaged while holding the cat to his shoulder.  
"That's all I wanted" Masamune looked at Date "Goodbye Date, Bye Yukimura." He tuned to get back on his horse.

"Bye bye, Masamune." Yukimura said in a high pitched voice as he waved the little cat's paw. "See you next time, maybe." Yukimura added in a normal voice.  
Masamune waved a goodbye mounted his horse again.


	21. Chapter 20 - Spending a night at Kia?

An update not at night what!? So here's chapter 20 finally some Masamune and Yukimura action right! Hope you guys enjoy it! ~ Verto Strife

Song

Over and over By Three days grace

* * *

Chapter 20 - Spending a night at Kia? (Sleepover, Takeda style!)

"Hold up! It's going to get dark soon, and you'll probably get lost on the road. Why not stay, at least till tomorrow morning." Yukimura yelled as Masamune started to ride off.  
Masamune stopped and looked at Yukimura with a smile "I'll take you up on that offer Sanada"

"It's the least I can do for you bringing back my baby Date." Yukimura blushed and looked at the ground.  
"No problem" Masamune said looking away with a slight blush "It was nice having company on the ride over anyway"

"She didn't scratch you on the ride, did she?" Yukimura asked, looking at Date with a slightly scolding look.  
Masamune laughed "No, That was only when I gave her trouble that I let her scratch my hand"

Yukimura looked shocked at Date. "Date! That wasn't very nice!" He gave a small smack to Date's bottom for scratching.  
"She's a really well behaved cat, and quite nice." Masamune said with a smile.

"Thanks, I taught her myself. The soldiers are kind of mean to her though, the servants will kick her sometimes." Yukimura frowned as he ran his hands through Date's fur, causing Date to purr.  
"Mine only gave her a good run, the doctor was the one who chased her to the castle" Masamune sighed

Yukimura scowled at the thought of anyone chasing his poor cat. Masamune looked at her.  
"And she can also get into trouble easily" Masamune said remembering his punishment.

"She's perfect, aren't you Date." Yukimura defended his cat, talking sweetly as he hugged Date to him.  
"For the most part, yes" Masamune smiled "Till she got me in trouble with Kojūrō" Masamune mumbled.

"What did she do to Kojūrō? Or what did Kojūrō do to her?" Yukimura growled as he held his cat away from Masamune.  
"She clawed his 'precious' plants. And got me to have to spar till I dropped because I defended her" Masamune said

"His plants? How are plants precious to him? And he only made you spar? That's nothing." Yukimura looked genuinely confused.  
"Don't know I just knew I couldn't let her get hurt. I had to fight an entire battalion of my soldiers and Kojūrō himself. With new armor and swords. "Masamune said with a sigh

"So that's why I didn't recognize you at first." It seemed to dawn on Yukimura that he was talking to his rival, and sped up his horse to get up ahead.  
"You know a necklace isn't that embarrassing, If it had been the tiger I got you, it would make sense but the necklace?" Masamune said questionly.

"Of course, you don't know the meaning of that necklace. Anyway, don't mention the tiger. Not around them." He motioned to the soldiers following them, who seemed to be smirking at their commander's embarrassment.  
Masamune realized that is wasn't just them "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"They're not exactly respecting of me. At least i'm nowhere near Shingen when it comes to the respect scale." Yukimura grumbled as he glared at his soldiers.  
Masamune tightened his fist at the mention of Shingen's name. "They should respect you seeing as you are there commander and could easily kill them if you oh so felt like it" Masamune said pointing out the difference in skill.

"Your soldiers respect you because you're their lord, and the last in your family. I'm just a stray picked up by Shingen. Massive difference." Yukimura pointed out. "Besides, I couldn't kill them. At least not without Shingen harassing me about my temper, of which is non existent, by the way." Yukimura added grumpily.  
Masamune smiled at Yukimura. "Still, any common foot soldier should respect their commander even if they were… picked up by there leader." Masamune said hesitant

"That's the thing. In their eyes, i'm Shingen's pet. To them i'm only here because I've got nowhere else to be, and the fact that Shingen keeps me around."  
Masamune growled "You could always join some other army, seeing as you're a Tadaka commander you would happen to be quite skilled." Masamune said with slight praise in his voice.

"I'd never get anyone to follow me. Besides, any army is fully aware of my past with Shingen. They won't say it, but they're scared of me. They're scared of the kind of orders I would give."  
"Im sure someone would as long as one follows a lord, more are sure to follow. As long as one man stands your beliefs are still standing."

"I'm no lord. I'm Shingen's guard dog. A good guard dog, and well trained, but a guard dog. Nothing more." Yukimura grumbled, spurring his horse faster as the castle came into sight.  
Masamune growled when he heard Yukimura talk down about himself. "you're still a good warrior and any lord would be glad to have you in there army, if they were willing to look over things." Masamune said catching up to Yukimura.

"You're praising me to be something i'm not. I'm here to bark and show teeth where needed, at Shingen's say. OPEN THE GATES" Yukimura yelled at the castle wall as the reached the gate. He spurred into a gallop through the gate into the small village before the castle. "Keep quiet. Nobody knows you're just a visitor." Masamune nodded following behind him and letting the soldiers cover each side.

"Hello Master Yukimura! back so soon? And I see you brought a friend!" a random villager yelled, waving to Yukimura.

"Hello. And yes, i'm back. This one decided to hop the border thinking he could get by unnoticed. No worries though. He was alone. Now we just have to figure out what he thought he could do, hopping our border." Yukimura replied, trotting by up the familiar path and waving goodbye to the villager. "you can talk, you know, Masamune. I didn't say you had to act all gloomy there." Yukimura gave a little laugh.  
Masamune smiled. "It's not like I have anything to say to any villagers in Kia."

"You're allowed to say hi, you know. The villagers are quite charming, even if the servants are much less so." Yukimura smiled, but glared slightly at the mention of the servants.

"Well if I have time to tomorrow I'll say hello to some of them on my way out." Masamune said. Yukimura dismounted as they reached the stairs up to the castle and led the way up. Masamune dismounted and petted his horse before letting her go with the soldiers. The soldiers left as well, heading off in separate directions. "It's good you came at dinner time though. The food's usually good here."  
Yukimura grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs, with Date leaping up the stairs ahead of both of them. Masamune followed not knowing what to expect.

"Master Yukimura? Who is this?" a soldier asked as the two reached the top of the stairs, looking curiously at Masamune.

"He's a guest of mine, and will be treated as such, understood? Tell one of the servants to get a room ready. Also is there still dinner?" Yukimura ordered in his best commanding voice.

"There's enough dinner left, yes. Shingen asked that a plate be set aside for you when you want it, just go to the kitchen and get it." The soldier nodded, running off to find a servant.

"Come on, Masamune. I'll split my plate with you." Yukimura dragged Masamune along towards the huge castle. The yard was much bigger than anything at Masamune's castle, and everything seemed to have a theme of being red colored.  
Masamune followed along looking around. "Thanks for the offer" He said with a smile.

"No problem. You brought Date back, and that's big to me." Yukimura shrugged, smiling slightly. "Besides, you're the only one that shows Date here any kind of respect."

"Well she kept me company at night so it wasn't that hard to respect her"

"Yukimura, lord Masamune. It's good to see you both. Especially you Lord Masamune." Shingen came around the corner, nearly running into the two teens. He gave a polite smile to Masamune, and ruffled Yukimura's hair playfully.  
Masamune held back his wanting to yell at the older lord for stealing Yukimura from him all that time ago. "Long time no see, Lord Shingen." Masamune said politely with a smile.

"You've grown, lord Masamune. The last time we met you were barely up to my hip. You have an exact likeness to your father as well!" Shingen smiled wide, patting Masamune on the head as well. Masamune looked surprised at the older lord's actions. "Glad to hear that i'm anything close to my father" Masamune said

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true! I'm glad to see you again. Also, Yukimura, I need you to come see me later. We have some things need discussing. I'll leave you two together." Shingen turned to Yukimura, whispering something to him, causing Yukimura to nod at whatever was said, and Shingen waved to the two as he moved on. Masamune narrowed his eye at Shingen when he left and then looked at Yukimura with a smile. Yukimura saw the narrowed eye and gulped, but kept up his smiling appearance.

"So, what has Kojūrō been teaching you, since we've been apart?" Yukimura tried to change the subject.  
"He had taught me how to wield six swords. And archery, and the way's of the battle field. I can now stand my own pretty well I could take on mostly everyone who would dare challenge me." Masamune said proudly placing a hand at his side. "I'm still not as strong as I would like to to be so I won't be getting into big fight's, yet"

"Cool! Shingen's been having me improve on my spears, and Sasuke's been teaching me to use a sword better. Maybe we could fight each other sometime? In practice, I mean!" Yukimura offered, adding the last part when he realized what his offer sounded like. Masamune smiled "I would love to see how strong you've gotten"

"Great! It will be so fun! Though Sasuke's been dragging me to English lessons. It's too hard!" Yukimura whined slightly. "He's also been taking over in lectures, and is making me learn french too. 'Just in case' he says."  
Masamune smiled "Glad to hear. Really so has Kojūrō for me" Masamune laughed.

"At least Sasuke has a slightly more interesting voice to listen to. No offense to Kojūrō of course." Yukimura laughed.  
Masamune laughed "I definitely agree with you there"

"Here we are. Guests first!" Yukimura grinned as they reached the door to the kitchen.  
Masamune nodded, and walked into the kitchen. Inside were a few soldiers still sitting at tables, with said plate for Yukimura out on one of the tables.

"Wonder what's tonight's meal." Yukimura commented, following Masamune into the dining room. Moving over to the plate, he lifted the lid on the plate a little and grinned. A lot of soldiers stiffened in the room when noticing Yukimura's presence, and a couple of them left the room.

Masamune took note of soldiers leaving and stiffening up. '_scared huh more like frightened to not do what you say'_  
"So what's to eat Yuki?" Masamune asked changing his mind's subject. Yukimura stiffened at the nickname, but kept a smile as he showed a plate of spaghetti. "Wait here, i'll get you a plate!" Yukimura smiled as he left to find a plate in the connecting kitchen.  
Masamune waited and looked around the dining room. '_He's still the same Yuki I know,' _

"Here you go, take a portion and eat up!" Yukimura came back with a plate and took part of the spaghetti for himself. One soldier came up and whispered something to Yukimura, whose eyes widened, but resumed being all smiles over the meal. Masamune dug into the spaghetti but kept a close eye on everything going on around. '_wonder what all this fuss is about, but I doubt that anyone here will tell me' _ Yukimura was a little more twitchy, and kept looking like he was eagerly awaiting something. '_I hope he likes my gift. Don't know why Shingen wants me to follow him around and keep him busy though.'_ Yukimura thought as he thought of things he could do to keep Masamune busy. Masamune finished obviously hungry from his ride over to Kia.

"Shingen got me a gift, you want to see it?" Yukimura said suddenly, smiling widely at whatever gift he'd gotten from his lord. Masamune looked over at him "Sure Yuki" Masamune smiled. Yukimura reached into his pocket and pulled out a red headband, with long ends that went around the back.

"He said since my hair was getting long, and I was refusing to cut it, he figured I might as well have to keep hair out of my eyes. It's been super useful!" Yukimura showed the headband off with glee. "What do you think? Does it suit me, or no?" Yukimura put the headband on and showed it off. Masamune smiled "Looks great on you Yuki." '_wonder how well it would look in blue for him?' _

"Thanks! You know what you should get?" Yukimura said, a suggestion suddenly popping into his mind. "You should have an blue eyepatch, that kinda looks like a dragon eye! It would suit you so well!" Masamune blushed slightly from the suggestion. "I'll see if I can" Masamune said with a smile.

"What do you want to do now? There's a ton of stuff to do here, if you want!" Yukimura asked, keeping a bright smile on his face. "We can go for a ride, or I can show you around the library, or we can go around the village. Or we could spar, if you want." Yukimura listed his ideas of activities.  
Masamune smiled "I wouldn't mind a spar"


	22. Chapter 21 -A rivalry not to meddle with

Im so sorry for the long wait of these's updates. Me and my friend Kurzon-Daxtrious0424 got a little side tracked with the idea of making a spin off rpg horror game (in which you can see in her stories, Sengoku Basara: Forgotten Memories) from parts later down the road here. But here's chapter 21!

Song

You're going down By Sick puppies

* * *

Chapter 21 - A rivalry not to meddle with

Sanada got a competitive, and slightly evil look in his eye as he grinned at the idea, and dragged Masamune out of his seat towards the training grounds. "You want your swords, or do you want to use some of ours? I've got my spears in my room, just let me go get them!" Yukimura led him to the training field and pointed at a rack of swords while he ran off to get his spears.  
Masamune smiled seeing how enthusiastic Sanada was at the idea of a spar.

"You sure you want to fight Sanada?" Sasuke asked from the edge of the training ring.  
Masamune looked at the ninja "Im sure." Masamune said with determination

"I warned you before how he was a hard hitter in training. And you realize he's just putting on an act because you're our guest, right?" Sasuke asked.  
"I am not as weak as you think either ninja. I know, that's what you do when a guest is over." Masamune growled

"You should just know, this whole visit probably means nothing to him. He's got his cat back, and now he has to let you stay out of politeness." Sasuke said skeptically. "I wouldn't be surprised if Shingen told him to do something to you later, just to get you out of the house sooner."  
Masamune shrugged "I at least get to see him, that's all that matters to me"

"Even if it turns out he doesn't actually want to see you?" Sasuke asked, surprised by Masamune's answer.  
"I just wanted to see him one more time" Masamune sighed.

"Hey Sasuke! Are you harassing my guest?" Sanada was back, spears in hand as he was ready to fight.  
"Nah we were just talking" Masamune said "Are you ready?" Masamune said placing his hands on his swords.

"I should be asking you that! Of course i'm ready!" Yukimura grinned as he pulled the spears out of their holders to point at Masamune.  
Masamune smirked as he unsheathed one of his swords. And pointed it to Yukimura "Are you ready for this?" Masamune said coldly.

"Put ya guns on!" Yukimura said smugly, stealing his friend's favorite phrase.  
"HEY! That's my line Yuki." Masamune retorted back to Yukimura. Yukimura laughed loudly before leaping at Masamune with spears ready. Masamune charged at Yukimura. Yukimura immediately defended himself, blocking the sword with his spear as the other came to swipe at Masamune's head. Masamune jumped away from the blow. Yukimura moved in a circle around Masamune, swiping at his back as he passed. Masamune swerved around moving to block the blow. '_He moves like a tiger, Shingen really has taught him the spirit of the tiger' _Masamune thought, watching Yukimura's movements with a close eye. Yukimura struck one spear forward, his eyes following every movement of Masamune '_Kojūrō has taught him well. He strikes similar to how a dragon would. But he's really dependant on those swords.' _Yukimura thought. Masamune then moved quickly coming at Yukimura's left side. Yukimura saw this and decided to let him come, willingly leaving an opening. Masamune took this chance to sweep in front of Yukimura and with his open hand, clenched to a fist and headed for a punch to the gut. Yukimura saw the clenched fist, and smirked somewhat. He left the opening as he prepared one spear to hit Masamune's side and the other to hit his neck. Quickly, he hit the spear aimed for his neck, expecting defense from the sword. Masamune dropped down landed on his hand and went for a kick to the shin. Yukimura leapt back from the kick and swiped with his spear towards Masamune's side, for good measure. Masamune dodged the blow quickly. Yukimura kicked Masamune in the back of the knees as he danced around him. Masamune growled and watched the tiger very carefully. Yukimura stood a few feet away, awaiting his opponent's reaction. Masamune moved a leg back behind him for support.

"Yukimura!" Sasuke yelled at Yukimura, catching his attention. Sasuke said something to him in french, and Yukimura's face lit up as something was revealed to him. Masamune growled as he understood only bits of it. '_I should pay better attention in french lessons' _Masamune cursed at himself. He readied himself to block any attack from Yukimura. Yukimura circled around him, holding eye contact with him as his grip on his spears tightened. Masamune watched carefully keeping his senses aware. Sasuke yelled something else, again in french, and Yukimura got into a loose defense, leaving lots of holes in his defense. Masamune narrowed his eye at the tiger and tightened up and then shot towards him.

"Yukimura , essayez lui l'attirer à vous, alors attaquer quand sa défense est en panne!" Sasuke yelled, as Yukimura's defensive stance dropped in response, opening himself completely for an attack. Masamune noticed Yukimura's muscles un tense and his suspicions were instantly raised. '_Like __Kojūro would do when faking an opening'_. Masamune stopped in his tracks. Yukimura noticed this and inwardly frowned, seeing his trick wouldn't work. Masamune growled and glared at Yukimura. Yukimura instantly tried to think of another plan, unknowingly leaving himself open for attack. Masamune noticed the look in Yukimura's eyes and then jumped. Yukimura realized he was stuck in his thoughts, and quickly scrambled to try and get back to defensive position from Masamune's jump attack. Masamune in midway off falling back down on the tiger drew two more his swords and yelled. Yukimura noticed him reaching for another two swords, and realized he'd have to let one sword hit him to stop the others. He moved his spears so they would catch two swords, and he prepared himself for the third. Masamune growled when two of his swords were stopped and then pushed harder against the spears making Yukimura push back against his weight. The third sword reaching only and inch from Yukimura's face. Yukimura looked at the third sword, nearly going cross eyed staring at it.

"That was a close one, lord Yukimura. Should have kicked him at the last minute." Sasuke complimented after a couple of seconds. "Nice work, lord Masamune." Masamune quickly jumped away and in a flash of blue drew the other three swords. Yukimura traded one spear and pulled out a katana, having the advantage of a long spear and the short katana. Masamune shouted out to the sky in what could be taken as a roar. Yukimura pulled a second katana and imitated his friend's multiple sword technique.

"round two?" Yukimura asked, holding his spear out in defensive, and the katana-claws close to him. Masamune gave his signature smirk. Yukimura gave a dark smile as he prepared for another fight.

"Uh oh, he's got _that_ look look on his face." Sasuke's eyes widened, worry showing in his face. Masamune faced Yukimura and sighed "When these beauts come out there's not second date, **got it**"

"Right." Yukimura muttered, his face still having the evil look. Masamune growled and narrowed his eyes.

"It's getting dark you two… you sure you don't want to head back up to the castle?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"No well finished this" Masamune growled at Sasuke.

"It's best you don't, lord Masamune. It's usually around this point that Yukimura starts spilling blood." Sasuke growled into Masamune's ear. "When he asks for round two, people start getting hurt. He'll calm down if we stop here." there was a look in Masamune's eye that showed some bloodthirst.

"Yukimura, calm down. You've got that look on your face." Sasuke warned as he stepped away to give the two room. "Go ahead, you two."

Yukimura either ignored Sasuke or didn't care, since the look didn't waver. Wanting the first blow, Yukimura charged, swinging his spear to hit Masamune. Masamune swung his swords side to knock the spear away. It landing somewhat away from the two. Yukimura came at him with the multiple swords in his other hand, striking out and slicing Masamune in the arm and side. Masamune growled and then sliced back at Yukimura, who leapt back to avoid the slice from Masamune and grabbed his thrown spear. "Crazy storm!" Masamune shouted. Yukimura blocked the incoming attacks with his spear, using the rod to deflect the attack. Masamune growled at Yukimura as they were now face to face weapons in there way both rivals had a bloodthirsty look in there eyes. Yukimura pushed Masamune away and then quickly made a move "Fire storm!" Yukimura side thrusting his spear furiously at Masamune who dodged the blows expertly. There was a mataly clash Yukimura smiled. Masamune laughed which made Yukimura's smiled disappear "I'm not that clumsy" Masamune teased as he then kicked Yukimura away from him. Masamune ran twords Yukimura "X bolt" Masamune shouted striking in an X shape at Yukimura who blocked it only to have the dragon soaring towards him "War Dance!" Masamune came crashing down swords cutting through the air and then colliding with Yukimura's katana's. Masamune pushed off of the swords. "Phoenix swoop" Yukimura shouted as he jumped into the air and came flying down towards Masamune. Masamune then growled and prepared to block the attack. Yukimura came down his spear hit Masamune who was moved a little bit away "Shit" Masamune cursed under his breath. "Testament" Masamune shouted as he sent a giant shock wave like strike towards Yukimura it crack the ground as it ran along the ground. Yukimura tried to block it only to no avail his spear was sent flying away from him and now his shoulder was deeply cut. Masamune came charging at Yukimura "Heaven or hell!" Masamune screamed one pair of his claws scraping the ground as the other was in the air. Yukimura had no time to block and was hit by the attack sending him flying. Making three more deep cuts in his arm now rendering that arm useless. Masamune pointed three of his claws at Yukimura who was supporting himself up. "give up now or I might make you give up your last breath" Masamune said with pain in his voice. Yukimura grumbled and stood up blood leaking off his arm. "I will never give up" Yukimura said with determination in his eye. Masamune's smile disappeared _'if he keeps this up I might end up killing him! Damn it Yuki why couldn't you just stay down!' _Masamune growled at Yukimura. Masamune didn't want to fight him anymore and wanted this to end now. "Jumping Jack Breaker!" Masamune shouted a blue aura surrounded him as he ran to Yukimura. Yukimura immediately defended himself with the swords. Masamune expertly knocked the swords out of Yukimura's hand and then knocked Yukimura into the air and then threw five of his swords up towards Yukimura, which then turned into a huge dragon with Yukimura in the middle of the dragon's mouth. Masamune got into his attack stance and lowered down. Yukimura struggled to get free a red tint started to color the dragon's teeth. Masamune jumped soaring towards Yukimura.

"Yukimura!" Sasuke called out obviously had been able to see what was going on from where he was. Masamune landed on the ground and heard a thump behind him he then all five of his swords came down around both Yukimura and Masamune. Yukimura fell to the ground panting as his back seared with pain and his weapons now scattered across the ring.


	23. Chapter 22 - Young love

Omg it's been what almost a month and i haven't uploaded im so sorry guys! Well heres chapter 22 i won't be able to write as much due to school comeing back ugh i will try to upload more ~ Verto Strife

Song

Not over you By Gavin DeGraw

* * *

Chapter 22 - Young love

"Yukimura! Are you alright?! Oh, I should have stopped you two myself…" Sasuke yelled from the fence, still unsure of whether it was safe to enter the ring, and hiding his face in his hands as he shook with worry. Yukimura kept panting, too out of breath to form words.

"Are you done, Yuki?" Masamune asked, as he went over to pull his swords out of the ground and gripped tightly on the one in his hand.

"Yes he is." Sasuke jumped into the ring, pulling Yukimura up, who growled at being helped up, but gasped in pain as he stood straight. Yukimura had to lean against Sasuke for support as his other hand gripped his back in pain. Finally he turned his head up at Masamune with a look on his face that spoke of both defeat and pain.

"You're- you've gotten to be a good fighter, Masamune." Yukimura said, his breath coming out in wheezes from pushing himself too far in combat. Sasuke patted him on the back, but continued looking between the two in worry.

"Lord Masamune, you're not hurt, are you? If you're feeling uncomfortable staying, you can return home if you wish." Sasuke offered.  
"I'm fine, just a few scratches nothing big" Masamune said sheathing all six swords. "I'll stay it was only a spar not a challenge" Masamune pointed out looking at Yukimura with worry.

"Master Yukimura, you need to have a doctor look you over. And we need to get you to rest. Come on" Sasuke urged Yukimura as he led him out of the ring up towards the castle. Yukimura winced with every step as he was led off.

"You might want to come along, Masamune. I still haven't shown you to your room." Yukimura said over his shoulder.  
Masamune looked over at Yukimura. "You really don't have to" Masamune said catching up to the two easily.

"What kind of- ow- host would I be, if I left my guest on his own." Yukimura groaned as he gripped his back muscles.  
Masamune smiled at Yukimura. "Okay Yuki" Masamune looked at how pained it was for Yukimura to walk around. '_I should have gone on longer then maybe he wouldn't be in as much pain' _

"Stairs up ahead, Yukimura." Sasuke warned as he moved behind Yukimura to catch him if he fell.  
Masamune smirked then moved around Sasuke and managed his way to Yukimura "Hey You really shouldn't push yourself after a fight, You are wounded anyway." He then picked Yukimura up. "You tell me where and I'll go" Masamune smiled happily at Yukimura.

"Don't worry about me, I do this every- hey!" Yukimura yelled in surprise as he was picked off the ground and scrambled to be put down, blushing a bright red the whole time. Sasuke snickered behind him, but let the event in front of him happen. "Put me right back down this instant, Masamune! And I hear you laughing back there Sasuke!" Yukimura protested furiously. Masamune smiled at Yukimura

"If you keep walking around you'll only make it worse so I won't put you down Yukimura" Masamune retorted

"I'll be fine. It's probably just a pulled muscle! I do this most days anyway and i've turned out alright!" Yukimura retorted. "Fine, if you won't put me down, then take me to my room. Past the dining hall there's some stairs leading up to a single room. That's my room."

"I'll just go get the army doctor then. You two have fun!" Sasuke yelled as he ran past the two off in a different direction."Later kid!" Sasuke grinned as he ruffled Yukimura's hair to his embarrassment. Masamune smiled "We wont have to much fun with all these people around" Masamune laughed waiting for the familiar blush and 'how shameless' from Yukimura.

"Don't worry! The walls are thick! Nobody hears anything around here anyway!" Sasuke laughed in the distance.  
"Awesome!" Masamune teased

Yukimura covered his face with both hands as he blushed dark red. "Stop being so dirty with everything, Sasuke." He mumbled into his hands.  
Masamune looked at Yukimura In his arms "You know you're really cute when you blush so hard, Yuki." Masamune said softly and with a smile.

"Dammit, stop making it worse, Masamune! Don't tell me you're dirty minded too…" Yukimura refused to move his hands from his face.  
Masamune sighed and chuckled "Only when it comes to the subject of you, Yuki." Masamune said with a smirk.

He still kept his face hidden, but a small giggle could be heard, and the sides of Yukimura's cheeks widened in a smile. Masamune blushed seeing how Yukimura smiled at his comment. Yukimura peeked through his fingers, seeing Masamune smiling, causing another giggle out of Yukimura.

"Seriously, Masamune, you can put me down, i'm not going to break from standing" Yukimura mumbled, still smiling widely. Masamune laughed "But you can't say you don't like being in my arms huh Yuki" Masamune teased.

"But it's embarrassing! I'm grown man, not a child!" Yukimura whined.

Masamune smirked "But do you really want me to let go" Masamune said evilly

"Just get me to my room before Shingen or the troops see this. If they see this i'll never live it down" Yukimura blushed, and avoided looking Masamune in the eye. "B-besides, I don't want either of them getting the wrong idea."  
Masamune sighed "Don't worry Yuki."

"We're here. Here, put me down so I can unlock the door." Yukimura mumbled as they reached his door.  
Masamune let him down carefully supporting Yukimura up to make sure he wouldn't be in pain. Yukimura winced as he bent to unlock the door, and threw open the door as he limped to throw himself on the bed. The room was surprisingly simple, with just a bed, dresser, mirror, and a little post for Date. The massive difference from Masamune's room was that this one was neat and organized, while his was usually a mess from always being on the move. Masamune was a little surprised at how kept it was. What stood out were the walls, mostly decorated with a Takeda banner and a couple of little drawings here and there. A couple of maps were scattered around the walls as well. Masamune went over and looked at the pictures and remembered his few of his scattered drawings, letters and maps scattered on his desk. "Im kinda surprised that you can keep all this all nice and organized."

"I can never stand it if there's a mess. Plus i'm scared that Date will accidentally eat something left on the floor and choke on it." Yukimura said from the bed as he flipped over on his back. As if on cue, Date came in through the open window, jumping from the roof outside and making herself at home on top of her master. Yukimura's face widened in a smile as he started petting and playing with the little cat. Masamune smiled at the scene before him. "That's understandable" Masamune replied.

"Besides, after a while I had to lock the door when the dogs around the castle would start chasing her. You didn't like those mean old dogs, did you sweetie?" Yukimura cooed at Date, scratching her around her cheeks and behind her ears. "Knowing her i'm quite surprised she didn't chase them" Masamune laughed.

"Oh no, she'd never do that. You're a real princess, aren't you Date?" Yukimura smiled at the feeling of Date purring against his fingers. "Yes very much a princess, but definitely a fighter" Masamune said rubbing his hand which still was healing from her claws.

"I noticed you seemed to like having Date, am I right?" Yukimura asked suddenly, sounding like he was about to offer something.  
"Well, yes I did. She reminded me of you." Masamune said while blushing a little.

"Well, this castle is no place for kittens, and Date had some a while back. I was wondering if you'd like one of them?" Yukimura asked, sitting up from the bed. Masamune's eye widened. "I would love one!" Masamune said happily

"Well, I can't get up myself, you see, but they're in the stables, up in the rafters above my horse. It's a big brown one, with a red bridle. You can go look at them and pick one out. I need to give them away so that they won't fall out of the little nest I made and get hurt by one of the horses, or worse, the dogs." Yukimura explained. "Go show him the way, Date. Go on girl." Date didn't move, preferring to snuggle with her master. "Please, Date? Don't you want to show off your pretty little kittens?" Yukimura tried to persuade Date. Date appeared to have given into her master's demands, and leapt off his chest to the door to lead the way to the stables. "I don't mind taking them all to make sure they're safe for you" Masamune said as he followed Date. "Hah! If you could take them all that would be great!" Yukimura yelled after them. Date ran ahead, hissing at most of the passing soldiers heading to the barracks for the night. Masamune ran after Date who led the way back to the training ring, then passed it where the sound and smell of horses lingered. Masamune heard the sound of the horses and approached the large building, where a few horses were out wandering in a small pasture, among them his own, which came up to greet him at the fence. "Hey, River" Masamune said happily to his horse. River snorted, nuzzling his shoulder while sniffing out his armor for the possibility of food. "Sorry girl I don't have anything right now, I promise i'll give you a treat tomorrow." River snorted, disappointed, and started chewing on his armor in revenge. Masamune rolled his eye but let her chew on the old armor. Deciding her revenge had been exacted, River gave a long lick to Masamune's face before running off to join the other Takeda horses. Date meowed at Masamune in impatience as she stood next to the stable door. One of the soldiers noticed Masamune and seemed surprised to see him.

"Lord Masamune, are you leaving so soon?" The soldier asked. Masamune looked over at the soldier "No just making sure my horse was here." Masamune replied wiping his face from Rivers lick.

"Oh, of course sir. It's just, most of the soldiers saw you and Master Yukimura sparring, and thought maybe Master Yukimura might have driven you off." The soldier said nervously as he petted one of the horses coming up to him.  
"Ha! He only wishes that he could drive me off, I am still much stronger than he is" Masamune laughed

"No doubt, sir. It's just, Master Yukimura gets very rough in training. Luckily Sasuke is usually there to stop him, but he's still accidentally killed a couple of men. At least I hope they were accidents. Anyway, enjoy your stay, Lord Masamune." The soldier saluted with a smile and walked off.  
Masamune sighed "Thanks." Masamune called to the soldier before looking at Date. Date flicked her tail and turned into the crack in the stable door, heading in the familiar location of her kittens. Heading down the hall of the stables, Date passed several stalls before stopping at one, then using the stall to reach the rafter above. A large brown horse with a red bridle with the name Flip on the bridle neighed in greeting to Date, and sniffed Masamune who had followed Date, recognizing both his master's scent and the smell of food on him. "Hey there Flip." Masamune greeted the horse. Date dropped down on Masamune's shoulder suddenly, carrying a small brown and white spotted kitten, and the sound of more kittens could be heard above. Masamune looked at Date and her kitten "That is very beautiful Date" Masamune said looking at the kitten. Date meowed in approval and put the kitten down near Masamune's face. For being so small, the kitten still had a strong grip on Masamune's armor as it crawled around on his shoulder. Masamune petted the little kitten. Up above there were kitten mewls as three other kittens peeked over the little makeshift nest. Two brown ones and a black one peeked down with big cute, curious brown eyes. Masamune looked up at the kittens with a smile. Flip raised his head and nudged the nest, causing the other kittens to move back into the nest. The nest moved a bit closer to the edge, almost in danger of tipping over. Date felt the threat to the nest, and quickly moved up and down from the rafters, carrying a kitting down with her each time. Instantly the kittens swarmed Masamune's feet, cutely attacking his boots with little claws. Masamune chuckled at the scene unfolding at his feet.


	24. Chapter 23 - A lord & A ninja

Omg im back from the dead! So hey guys it's been awhile been really distracted with the spin off game but here you guys go a new chapter! i'll try to update a little more than this i swear in trying! ~ Verto Strife

Song undermined so i'm always open to suggestions!

* * *

"So that's why it sounds like meowing in here." Sasuke's voice said as he picked one of the kittens up and patted it on the head. "And I was wondering why Date was getting so fat then magically lost weight."  
Masamune smiled looking at the kittens "Yeah I was thinking about taking them off you guys hands. Yeah well cat's do what animals do ya know" Masamune said crouching down to pet the kittens.

"How many do you want to take? Not sure how many kittens I can keep out of trouble while rescuing Date as well." Sasuke asked, cuddling the kitten in his hands and smoothing the brown fur on it's back. "Anyway, Yukimura named them, though you can name them whatever you want as well."

"Well I would be willing to take all of them or as many as I can. What did he name them?" Masamune said petting the kittens.

"Black one is named Kojūrō, this one is Nana, the other brown one is Theodore, and the brown and white one is Kiku." Sasuke pointed at each of them as he listed their names. "Theodore's greedy, by the way. Eats a ton but doesn't gain a pound! And Kojūrō lives up to his namesake. And Kiku likes to follow people, trip them and attack their feet. Overall, I think you'll like them. Come on, you grab two i'll grab two. They can stay with you for the night. Oh! And the doctor looked over Yukimura. Yukimura's got strained back muscles, and apparently is advised to stay lying down for several days. Otherwise, he'll be fine as long as he doesn't do his usual flips and kicks." Sasuke picked up Nana and Theodore and led the way out of the stable. Kojūrō ran after his siblings, and Date picked him up before he could run after them, and put Kojūrō back at Masamune's feet. Sasuke noticed he wasn't being followed and turned around to see Kojūrō back in Date's jaws.

"I see Date's got Kojūrō under control. You coming? Come on." Sasuke clicked his tongue to get Date to follow. Date ignored him and waited for Masamune to move. Masamune looked down at Kiku and picked him up "Come on Kiku, don't worry Date i'm coming" Date meowed through Kojūrō scruff, getting up and running ahead with Sasuke.

"Of course now she listens to me" Sasuke grumbled as Nana and Theodore tried to attack each other. "You sure Kojūrō, the human one, is going to be okay with having four cats in the house? I heard what Date did to his plant…" Sasuke winced in pity. Masamune laughed "Kojūrō will get use to them eventually I just have to make sure that they stay out of his garden and don't do anything to enrage him. If they do I guess I'll Just have to deal with the consequences." Masamune sighed

"There's four of them though. You're good, don't get me wrong, but you're not _that _good. You're probably going to have to get used to lots of sparring sessions too then." Sasuke laughed. "And you're going to have to get used to the cat hair everywhere. Here's some advice. Get Kojūrō to start growing some catnip. Grow that for a while, and they should leave his garden alone for good."  
"I know but I am willing to pay the consequences of their actions. And thanks for the advise" Masamune said cheerfully.

"No problem! As much as I enjoy watching you get the hell beat out of you, Kojūrō tend to make things a little unfair" Sasuke said cheerfully.  
"Hey! How would you know how I fight. Kojūrō only wants to make a sure it's a challenge" Masamune sighed.

"A magician never reveals his tricks. By the way, you tend to leave your back open. You always look forward, never behind you. Also you suck at looking up above you, but that's nothing. Most people do. And it's not really a challenge with Kojūrō. He's actually being unfair. But if you take it as a challenge, good for you." Sasuke laughed. "But there's this really cute expression you make when Kojūrō gets the better of you. Your lip starts to pout, but you get this cute furrow between your brows"  
"I swear ninja you better not have been spying on the Date Clan." Masamune growled and glard at Sasuke "Thanks for the advise though. And why do you think that? Kojūrō is not the one to take lightly neither am I." Masamune then blushed a tiny at the ninja's comment "I do not, and if you tell anyone I will kill you" Masamune growled.

Sasuke let out a loud laugh. "Also you drool when you sleep, you're quite the deep sleeper. You snore as well; loudly if i may add. You also tend to talk in your sleep. Kojūrō's a real trickster, believe it or not. But he's gotten more boring as he's gotten older. At least he's started fighting honestly. And I don't need to tell anyone! Everyone who's fought you has seen it. Hell, you were doing it in front of Yukimura earlier!" Sasuke laughed. "Oh, and when you were younger, like fourteen I think? You were a sleepwalker. I also know you and Yukimura tried drinking sake when you were younger; behind the stables. It was a couple of hours after dinner, Yukimura snuck away first then you came. 'No one will see us! Come on Yuki! try some!'" Sasuke did a pitched imitation of Masamune.  
"I DO NOT!" Masamune retorted back his face becoming redder "I know that he is, EH! I do not pout when I fight!" Masamune growled and the ninja. "And so what if we did" Masamune scoffed and glared at the ninja for the imitation of him.

"Oh? So you openly admit you broke the 'no alcohol until you're an adult' rule, and you totally do! We need to get you a mirror, just so you can see it! It's fuckin'adorable!" Sasuke grinned as said pout started to appear.  
Masamune looked away in a scoff "I'm technically an adult now." Masamune grumbled and then glared at the ninja "I do not pout." Masamune said coldly.

"Aaand there it is! The pout! You weren't an adult back then! And Yukimura still isn't! You corrupted him! Besides, listening to you get drunk with Yukimura was how we found out Yukimura was alive, and was a Takeda citizen." Sasuke grinned as he searched himself for something reflective to show Masamune his face.  
"Tsk! Oh well the past is in the past can't change it now huh." Masamune growled "I didn't corrupt him" Masamune retorted "It was damn Takada that did" He mumbled under his breath "You shouldn't have been listening to our conversation!" Masamune shouted angrily.

"Also… you guys first kiss was behind those stables. You both kissed while you were drunk. I've got pictures to prove it! Anyway, if nobody had spies then none of us would know anything about each other. Here we are! Look at that cute face!" Sasuke found a pocket mirror and faced it towards Masamune, showing him his pouting expression. "Anyway, you know I can tell Kojūrō you broke the no alcohol rule all those years ago."  
"We did?" Masamune said questionably. "Don't you dare show those to anyone!" Masamune hissed "You can tell a lot from how they act and fight" Masamune said bluntly looking at his face and then noticed that he was kinda pouting and dismissed it "Shut it ninja" Masamune mumbled his face even redder. "Don't tell him I could easily tell Yukimura that you lied about the box" Masamune growled.

"Yup! You want to see the pictures? Anyway, you're just saying that because you've never been to any of the clan meetings. The biggest rule there is that you never behave like yourself. Besides, Yukimura already knows about the box. I told him about you and he kinda calmed down." Sasuke shrugged, putting the mirror away.  
Masamune blushed before answering "Yes. Yet I know lots about all of the leaders." Masamune said proudly "That is why I don't wish to attend meetings." Masamune grumbled "I guess you really can never trust a ninja huh, oh well, that's why I don't have many" Masamune mumbled to himself.

"Oh? You know lots, do you? What… is lord Ieyasu's dog's name?"  
Masamune laughed at the question "That's simple, it's Mitsunari his old friend's name."

"Not that one, but close. The other dog."Sasuke grinned.  
Masamune narrowed his eye "If he has another dog then it must be a new dog and I haven't meet him yet." Masamune sighed

"It's not a new dog. it's older than the other one. More like this one's on it's deathbed, but it's Ieyasu's favorite." Sasuke shrugged.  
"He did say there was a dog that died some time ago, it was a tragic day for him" Masamune nodded

"Okay… another one. Who is Yukimura's second in command. Aside from me."  
Masamune scoffed as he looked away from the ninja "I said I know a lot, not everything."

"I'm giving you the easy stuff. You never know, this stuff might become essential to know if you ever go to war with anyone. Besides, Kasuga and her master have some dark, and in Kasuga's case embarassing stuff, of their own."  
"Really the War god of Echigo. And his female ninja, have something really odd going on between them I know but I won't question them" Masamune said with a shrug "Especially since he's going to be visiting me here come time soon" Masamune whispered to himself.

"Fine then. I'll give you a free secret about the 'War god', or should I say War Goddess. The female ninja part is scandalous enough anyway."Sasuke grinned.  
Masamune perked up at the new information "Oh really?"

"Yup! She really doesn't do much to hide her voice. Though too bad she hides a nice rack." Sasuke grinned pervertedly.  
Masamune smirked "It seems a certain ninja has a crush on Kenshin's ninja"

"Ah… I would say 'has' instead of 'had'. Besides, she's unfortunately completely unaware of Kenshin's little secret either. I admit, Kenshin isn't too bad looking either, mind you." Sasuke blushed.  
"So have you made a move yet?" Masamune teased

"Tried. She turned me down. Oh well, She'll find out about Kenshin and come running straight back to me. You see! This is why you need ninja's!" Sasuke grinned.  
Masamune sighed "You never know, but keep up that optimism Sasuke. I have a few but I haven't needed information that much" Masamune said narrowing his eye at the Takada banner close by and clenching his fist.

"I'll be happy to set you up with a few… so long as i'm not forced to give up Takeda secrets. I do have loyalty you know. And we're at your room! Here you go little kittens! Be free! I'll go get the pictures." Sasuke grinned, running down the hall.  
Masamune sighed as he saw the ninja leave. He looked at the kittens "I will find out your weakness Shingen and once I do you will fall to my hands, and I will laugh when I take Yuki back home, where he belongs." Masamune said quietly to himself "I am only staying the night I need to find out as much as I can about how this clan works" Masamune sighed petting Theodore "I think im going to rename you, If that's okay with you little one. Hmm…. Yuki, that seems to fit you." Masamune said with a smile. Theodore looked up at him, pawing at him for attention. Kojūrō joined them, his little black fur all fluffed out, waiting for someone to smooth it. Date seemed to decide her kittens were safe for now, and took off through the door without a sound.  
"Goodbye Date" Masamune called out to the cat then picked up Kojūrō. "Well little Kojy we'll see how well you live up to your name." Masamune laughed petting his fur down. Kojūrō seemed satisfied with this attention and leapt out of Masamune's arms to explore the room. Masamune looked at Kiku "So we have mister trouble maker huh? Yuki." Masamune said pulling the kitten closer to him. Yuki just seemed obsessed with attacking Masamune's feet. "Yep a little fighter with tiger spirit. Just like him" Masamune chuckled.

Almost on cue Sasuke came back through the door, pictures in hand as he grinned. "Here you go! Enjoy my artistry!" Sasuke handed him the pictures and waved bye.  
Masamune took the papers and looked through the pictures thoroughly looking through them obviously taking in every little thing on the pictures. He wouldn't deny the picture was adorable. And it looked like Yukimura had kissed first, from the looks of the picture. "Wow never would have expected that of him" Masamune mumbled to himself as he got up to close his door.


	25. Chapter 24 - A plan

I'm trying to get in the habit of uploading a chapter everyday but give me break i do still have school to deal with. But here you guys go Chapter 24 enjoy! ~ Verto strife

Song

Do or Die by 30 seconds to mars

* * *

Before he could close it however, he heard the familiar tone of Yukimura's voice, accompanied by the deep baritone of Shingen.

"I'm fine, Shingen. Really! All I need is a crutch, and I won't be hurt by riding for a couple of hours." Yukimura complained as the voices came closer to his door. Masamune stuffed the pictured in his pocket before stepping out of his door, and closing it. '_This is my chance to talk with Shingen' _Masamune thought happily.

"You're not suited to going riding, now take yourself back to your room. I'll go visit Kenshin myself. and it won't be 'a few hours'. It'll be a few days. Besides, I won't have someone attacking Kenshin unless it's me. He needs to be warned that there's an ambush for him on the way to the Date household." Shingen scolded Yukimura.

"Which is why you need me along! It's in Date territory, and I know the way! You know i'm the fastest rider too!" Yukimura complained, the sound of his crutch echoing through the hall.  
Masamune stepped closer to them "Sorry for butting in Lord Shingen but I couldn't overhear the mention of my clan" Masamune scoffed "For what reason do you think that my clan won't protect a guest?" Masamune sighed in disbelief.

"Masamune! Hope Sasuke didn't harass you on the way to your room. How do you like the kittens? And you shouldn't worry about Takeda problems, Masamune. Besides, it's in my village area, and i'm the best suited to tracking the ambush down. But this old man here won't let me!" Sanada growled at Shingen, leaning into his crutch.  
Masamune laughed "Don't worry about your ninja we happen to be on good terms, there wonderful. It's a Leader's job to worry about other clan's movement's especially if there mentioning their own clan. You may have been but you shouldn't be pushing yourself your only gonna hurt yourself" Masamune chuckled "And you should have some respect for your lord." Masamune said looking at Shingen.

"I won't break, Masamune! I'm not made of glass! Besides, he's used to this by now. And we're not certain it's in your territory, Masamune. They could also be in ours, which is why it's a Takeda problem. Not a Date problem." Yukimura grumbled, leaning against the wall.  
"I know but I don't think it would be beneficial for the Takeda Clan if one of their commander's couldn't fight like he used to because of injuries that didn't heal up from. But this problem could easily become a Date problem huh." Masamune said looking at Sanada, then looked back at Shingen "Lord Shingen I have a proposition for you, if you don't mind listening?"

"Depends on the proposition." Shingen answered.  
"let me help in this look for this raiding or such. I'm only asking as a helper trust me I mean nothing but to make sure that your rival stays that way" Masamune looked at Sanada "For it could only be either you or Kinshin that will win. I only see the rivalry of two great leaders and can only wonder how I could ever be just as great." Masamune said admiration in his voice.

"The only question is what can you offer that I can't do myself, with the help of Yukimura here, even from the sidelines." Shingen glared at Yukimura as he opened his mouth to complain how he should be the one looking for this ambush.  
Masamune looked at Shingen "You know that your young cub is hurt badly and this ride is not something that he is up to, physically. I just would hate to hear that my rival has fallen to injury and not directly by my hands." Masamune said a smirk appeared on his face "And plus my men would give Sanada trouble for charging onto Date land without my word of allowance. If I go I can easily see and I know who is suppose to be there and who's not. It would be much faster if you had my help and you don't have to risk Yukimura's life." Masamune pointed out. Yukimura rolled his eyes at his apparent fragility to others, while Shingen nodded approvingly.

"Still, I could have Yukimura help with maps and strategy, and stay here, rather than being out in the field." Shingen pointed out. "And we were actually coming to your room originally to ask your permission to look in your territory, but I can see the benefits of having your help."  
Masamune sighed "I don't easily let other's on to my land, for obvious reasons. I see, so if we work together everything should work out so that you can find these ungrateful men." Masamune said with enthusiastic energy. "We can set up a search area on our side, and you'll set up a search area in yours. Yukimura will stay here, and help with map work." Shingen nodded in approval. "You should know, these are rogue warriors ambushing Kenshin. They fly no banner, and that is why they are so hard to find."  
"Hardly anything escapes my eye Lord Shingen." Masamune said with a bow of his head "So I am guessing that you approve of my idea" Masamune asked.

"I do. And don't look so angry, Yukimura. Think of it this way. You get to spend more time with Date and Flip. And you'll get a rest from combat. All you'll have to do is paperwork and thinking. You're good at those too, so this will be a break for you!" Shingen said optimistically at Yukimura's disappointed face.

"Yeah, you two have fun beating up the bad guys while I sit in the castle, ever the damsel in distress." Yukimura muttered, clearly unhappy at the choice to leave him behind.  
"It'll be okay Yuki if you think about your the brain and were the brawn can't have one without the other to work" Masamune tried to make Yukimura happy.

Yukimura scoffed "Thanks for the flattery, but i'd much rather be both. Out in the field. Oh no, it's fine! You two can totally run off without me. I'll just stay back here play the housewife while you two get all the fun." Yukimura said sarcastically.

"Yukimura. That's enough. Go back to bed, and sleep. That's an order." Shingen growled, and Yukimura flinched under his gaze, cowering slightly as he seemed to realize he'd crossed some sort of line with his lord. Showing slight fear of his lord, Yukimura bowed his head and limped back in the direction of his room, still cowering slightly under Shingen's angry gaze. Masamune took note of the fear that Yukimura had and glanced back at Shingen before watching Yukimura limp away.


	26. Chapter 25 - A lord's talk

Here we go Chapter 25 and now we can see some maturity in Masamune wow right

song

My enemy (The amazing Spiderman 2 ost)

* * *

"He can be quite the pain in the ass huh" Masamune said as he watched Yukimura limp away.

"His teenage years are going to be a pain. It seems he's lost all docility from childhood and has taken up insubordination instead."Shingen sighed.  
Masamune laughed "Sounds quite fun to me. But of course that's coming from a teenager" Masamune grinned.

"From what i've heard from Kojūrō, you're not far from him. Apparently you've taken up being reckless instead." Shingen laughed. "And of course it sounds fun to you, you don't have to put up with it."  
Masamune shrugged "It's kinda strange to see how much he's grown and changed" Masamune sighed "I will miss the old Yukimura"

"I miss the old Yukimura already. Sure he was quiet, and a bit creepy, but at least he responded well to orders. This? This is just putting a tiger on a leash and thinking it will follow your orders because of it." Shingen sighed, "Whenever Sasuke would return, the first thing Yukimura would ask him is what you looked like. Sasuke would describe you, and Yukimura would try to imitate that. I think at this point he's even trying to outdo you"  
Masamune laughed "Sorry but he could never imagine how much I have changed and he could never get close to outdoing me. But I like his spirit. That is why I find him quite interesting. He was basically raised by me and Kojūrō yet he has your tiger spirit burning in him" Masamune smiled

"And yet i'm immediately regretting the decision to teach him that tiger spirit. It conflicts with the rowdiness that you have, and creates a horrible combination of insubordination. The only way I can get him to stick with me is by feeding his urge for battle. I think he's taken a little too much liking to violence however. I'm hoping age will calm him, but that's like hoping for a dead tree to bear fruit. But he's at least sixteen now so i've got two more years to get that docility back. Never thought i'd be saying he's sixteen years old so casually. Makes me feel like an ancient man already."  
Masamune sighed "Yeah you have that right lord Shingen. Your tiger spirit and my love of the fight isn't really an amazing combination. Unless you wanted to win a battle fast and know you'll win." Masamune laughed "The same goes for Kojūrō he can't really believe that i'm now eighteen, and leading the clan."

"In that case i'm afraid to leave him with the clan with that kind of combination. At least he's a fast learner. I really should have picked someone with a less frightening combination of influences. Don't know why I took in Yukimura anyway."  
Masamune was a tad bit shocked "Wow never would have figured that, Always though you had some kind a plan with him" Masamune shrugged "I'm always open to trade out another warrior for Yukimura, but I guess that's kind of silly. Just miss an old friend ya know." Masamune sighed "It was actually really nice to see him again"

"If you really want him, you'd have to find some way of sating his lust for battle. You'd have to be in a constant state of war just to keep him happy. Besides, i've already invested so much in Yukimura, and with age catching up to me, it's too late to invest that training in anyone else. I never really did have a plan. It was originally just gaining back one of my citizens, then he told me he has no one else, and I didn't know what to do except take him in myself. Though Takeda clan needs a war leader, rather than a peaceful diplomat. So I trained him for battle."  
"I know that my plans of the future would satisfy his need for battle till the end" Masamune sighed "I had figured and it's understandable that you wanted your citizen back, that's reason I didn't fight back" Masamune said with a hint of sadness "I wish that the land would always remain at peace but I know that will take a lot of bloodshed before it is reached" Masamune said with a clenched fist and a growl

"It would be a dream if my land would settle. But before long someone would go looking for a fight. and we'll be right back where we started. I already know how many battles Yukimura's caused alone. But Yukimura's the type of person who can't live in peace. He enjoys battle, and will start conflicts just to gain that thrill. And if it helps, i'm genuinely sorry about taking your friend away. But he's one of my people. And no leader in their right mind would leave their people behind, even if they left their people in a better place than they were." Shingen frowned. "i'm hoping you're under no illusions that you'll have to go against Yukimura someday? And knowing you two, a fight between you two would cause more blood than i've spilled in a lifetime. With you two. I can feel a big change coming. The only question is that big change going to be a peaceful breeze, or a hurricane."  
Masamune looked at Shingen with a slight wonder "I know he knows how to it's just if he wants to fight something out of some emotion." Masamune said with a sigh "It's fine I understand now, but if I had been younger I wouldn't have hesitated to fight you just at the sight. But I understand that you only wanted to make sure Yukimura was back home with his people." Masamune nodded in agreement "I hope that I won't have to fight him but I can't say that I won't ever, that is far too unpredictable." Masamune sighed "We can only tell when the time comes to determine what it will be." Masamune said with a certain curiosity in his voice.

"As much as you may not want to, it's either you fight Yukimura, or you avoid him and he comes looking for you. And i'm aware that you would have fought me back then. I could see it in your eyes. I don't think I can ever say I have seen more hatred for me than in you. You're very expressive in your face when you feel something, you know."  
"I am not one to run from a fight even if it's someone who I don't want to fight." Masamune said softly before resuming his normal tone "I don't wish to lie and deceive others it only causes more problems and fights." Masamune sighed

"Funny. Yukimura's the exact opposite. He seems to think the more he can keep to himself and the less others know, the less burdens they'll have. Or the more he can get away with." Shingen shrugged, pushing off the wall he was leaning against and looking ready to leave. "Well, that's enough doom and gloom for tonight. You young man need to get to bed. I will try to calm Yukimura. No doubt he's raging in his room right now. Well, time to go face the storm."  
Masamune smiled "Were so different and I guess it's because of different paths we walk, at times it seems that us to be friends for any longer than what was, was never to be." Masamune sighed sadly "You may be older but I am a leader and will do what I want" Masamune said then yawned "But I think I need to try and bond with my new kittens." Masamune smiled "Good luck Lord Shingen" Masamune said before walking back to his guest room.

"You two were cute as kids! Cutest friendship i've ever seen!" Shingen laughed. Masamune stopped in his tracks and looked back at Shingen with a 'I hate you kind of look'

"Ah! there's that look! I figured it'd be directed at me some time tonight! Good night, Masamune!"  
Masamune sighed and continued to walk back to his room. "we were a cute... friendship?" Masamune blushed a slight bit repeating some of Shingen's words "I swear everyone here is crazy" Masamune mumbled. Muffled in the distance there was a short burst of yelling in Yukimura's voice, but died down to silence once again. Masamune shook his head with a sigh before entering his room and closing the door.


	27. Chapter 26 - The magic moment

Hehehehehe finally some action right :3 but here we go guys ~Verto Sirife

song

Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade

* * *

The door opened suddenly, and Yukimura peeked in, wearing what looked similar to the corset he'd seen some ladies wear on his one trip to the west with Kojuro. Masamune covered his right eye with his hand quickly and looked at Yukimura, noticing what Yukimura was wearing he blushed a little. Yukimura saw the state he was in and stuttered with a blush "I uh, brought you some clothes to sleep in. Sorry we don't have the same shirt size, but i found pants that might fit." Masamune stood up his hand still over his eye. "Thanks Yuki. but uh may I ask why you're wearing that?" Masamune stuttered still blushing.

"Oh, uh, well, the doctor said it should put pressure on my back and help it hurt much less so i can sleep. I know, it looks ridiculous, but he's the doctor, so he knows more about this stuff than me." Yukimura's face broke in a blush of embarrassment as he fidgeted with the strange contraption.  
Masamune got a weird feeling in his gut and heart that he had never felt before. "Ah, I wouldn't say that it looks ridiculous. I would say it's kind off sexy" Masamune then realized what he said covering his mouth with his free hand and blushed a deep red.

Yukimura's mouth dropped and he gaped at Masamune, his face growing increasingly red. "M-masamune. Have you ever thought about something in your mind and thought 'maybe i shouldn't say this out loud'?" Yukimura asked, looking like he would die of embarrassment.  
Masamune looked at Yukimura (more at his body than his face) "Yeah, i'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I just said" Masamune hung his head out of embarrassment.

"Oh, Masamune, have you no shame…" Yukimura held out the clothes and his face was the darkest red a person's skin tone could go.  
Masamune walked up to Yukimura his muscles showed through the tight under suit. He picked up the clothes from Yukimura's hands there hands brushing against each others hand slightly. Masamune looked at Yukimura's face "Thanks once again for the clothes, and i'm so sorry for that comment I said earlier." Masamune said with a blush.

"Funny you didn't sound very sorry when you said it" Yukimura muttered under his breath. Trying to break the awkwardness. He saw Masamune covering his eye. "Hey, still covering that super power eye? You never did tell me what your super power is" he teased, his blush dying down.  
Masamune smiled "Yes, Maybe one day I can tell you Yuki." Masamune had a lingering feeling in his heart.

"You've been telling me that for five years, Masamune! Spit it out already! I want to know!" Yukimura teased even though by now he knew what was under that eyepatch. "On a serious note, Masamune, you don't need to cover it. I know by now what's under there. I've seen enough blood and gore to be able to handle a missing eye. At least yours isn't all gory and stuff."  
Masamune let out a soft sigh and slowly removed his hand to reveal the missing eye. "I just don't like showing it off ya know." Masamune admitted.

Yukimura let out an involuntary gasp, but but tried to play it off as a cough. Even as he tried to keep eye contact with Masamune, his eye still kept wandering to that socket. "I-it's fine. It's kind of cool, y-you know." Yukimura stuttered, his eyes still wandering to the socket rather than Masamune's eye.  
Masamune gave a slight sign of pain and his eye softened as he looked at Yukimura's face "You don't have to lie, I know it's hideous." Masamune said turning around to go set the clothes on his bed. Masamune let out a sort of pained sigh. Yukimura panicked as he tried to think of what to say to fix the situation '_dammit Yukimura, you screwed it up! He probably thinks you think he looks disgusting now. Dammit, what do i say?!' _Yukimura thought panicky "It's no big deal, Masamune. Everyone gets hurt somehow. I assume you've already heard about my training reputation. That should tell you that i'm used to missing parts by now."  
"But that's a different situation Yuki." Masamune sat the clothes down and then turned back to face Yukimura. "That's someone you have to fight, I'm your guest. an old friend. and I have had this cursed wound and the memories that come with it since, well almost. Forever." Masamune said walking up to Yukimura "I was actually scared to show you out of everyone. Scared to see you look at it and not at me. I'm more than just this missing eye, but it's hard to see that after you see it." Masamune said his face directly in front of Yukimura's face.

"Masamune. It's on your face. it's kind of hard to miss. Kind of like seeing someone with a big nose and that standing out. Of course people are going to look at it. But at least they can look at it and still know you as you." Yukimura bolstered his courage and tried to comfort, clearly doing something way out of what he was used to.  
"I know. You're still so ...oh what's the word … innocent, no oblvious at times. So many can't get over a missing eye because it's something you can't ignore when you look at the person. An arm, a leg, or even an ear you can over look but an eye is there seemingly staring at you when you talk to the person." Masamune said putting a hand on Yukimura's face. The feeling he had a little while ago coming back to him. He looked into Yukimura's eyes with a sort of wonderment.

"Masamune, if it bothers you that much, you realize they make fake eyes, right? You can just get one and replace it. I'm sure if you asked they'd make one in your eye color." Yukimura scoffed, stepping away, feeling as if he'd screwed up this entire visit with his stupid comment about knowing what was under the eyepatch.  
Masamune sighed and hung his head turning a little bit as if to turn away " I know but it still won't change the fact that it's gone forever." Masamune looked at Yukimura his face showed a pain that was hard to ignore.

"But at least it would be somewhat of a replacement. You wouldn't have to worry." Yukimura felt his heart tug a little in pity at Masamune's face, but kept his face solid.  
Masamune sighed and stepped closer to Yukimura "Im glad you care so much Yuki, It help's me know that you're not as bad as of what i've been told of." Masamune had a very weak smile.

Yukimura sighed, but gave his friend a quick hug. "Shingen or the guards are going to see i'm out of my room, and you still awake and are going to probably send us to bed. I'd better get back before Shingen breaks into his little 'good night, sleep tight' routine." Yukimura squeezed harder despite the small pain in his back and broke away to leave. Masamune grabbed a hold of Yukimura's shoulder and then pulled him closer again "Well goodnight Yuki" Masamune said with the normal smile he gave Yukimura. He then picked up Yukimura's chin and kissed Yukimura on the lips. before breaking free and turning around. Yukimura stood in absolute shock, a hand over his lips as he took in the moment. '_did he just- no… wait was that-' _Yukimura's thoughts were in a scramble. Suddenly he seemed to realize where he was, and blushed really hard and ran away with a good night.


	28. Chapter 27 - The magic moment

Hehehehehe finally some action right :3 but here we go guys ~Verto Sirife

song

Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade

* * *

The door opened suddenly, and Yukimura peeked in, wearing what looked similar to the corset he'd seen some ladies wear on his one trip to the west with Kojuro. Masamune covered his right eye with his hand quickly and looked at Yukimura, noticing what Yukimura was wearing he blushed a little. Yukimura saw the state he was in and stuttered with a blush "I uh, brought you some clothes to sleep in. Sorry we don't have the same shirt size, but i found pants that might fit." Masamune stood up his hand still over his eye. "Thanks Yuki. but uh may I ask why you're wearing that?" Masamune stuttered still blushing.

"Oh, uh, well, the doctor said it should put pressure on my back and help it hurt much less so i can sleep. I know, it looks ridiculous, but he's the doctor, so he knows more about this stuff than me." Yukimura's face broke in a blush of embarrassment as he fidgeted with the strange contraption.  
Masamune got a weird feeling in his gut and heart that he had never felt before. "Ah, I wouldn't say that it looks ridiculous. I would say it's kind off sexy" Masamune then realized what he said covering his mouth with his free hand and blushed a deep red.

Yukimura's mouth dropped and he gaped at Masamune, his face growing increasingly red. "M-masamune. Have you ever thought about something in your mind and thought 'maybe i shouldn't say this out loud'?" Yukimura asked, looking like he would die of embarrassment.  
Masamune looked at Yukimura (more at his body than his face) "Yeah, i'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I just said" Masamune hung his head out of embarrassment.

"Oh, Masamune, have you no shame…" Yukimura held out the clothes and his face was the darkest red a person's skin tone could go.  
Masamune walked up to Yukimura his muscles showed through the tight under suit. He picked up the clothes from Yukimura's hands there hands brushing against each others hand slightly. Masamune looked at Yukimura's face "Thanks once again for the clothes, and i'm so sorry for that comment I said earlier." Masamune said with a blush.

"Funny you didn't sound very sorry when you said it" Yukimura muttered under his breath. Trying to break the awkwardness. He saw Masamune covering his eye. "Hey, still covering that super power eye? You never did tell me what your super power is" he teased, his blush dying down.  
Masamune smiled "Yes, Maybe one day I can tell you Yuki." Masamune had a lingering feeling in his heart.

"You've been telling me that for five years, Masamune! Spit it out already! I want to know!" Yukimura teased even though by now he knew what was under that eyepatch. "On a serious note, Masamune, you don't need to cover it. I know by now what's under there. I've seen enough blood and gore to be able to handle a missing eye. At least yours isn't all gory and stuff."  
Masamune let out a soft sigh and slowly removed his hand to reveal the missing eye. "I just don't like showing it off ya know." Masamune admitted.

Yukimura let out an involuntary gasp, but but tried to play it off as a cough. Even as he tried to keep eye contact with Masamune, his eye still kept wandering to that socket. "I-it's fine. It's kind of cool, y-you know." Yukimura stuttered, his eyes still wandering to the socket rather than Masamune's eye.  
Masamune gave a slight sign of pain and his eye softened as he looked at Yukimura's face "You don't have to lie, I know it's hideous." Masamune said turning around to go set the clothes on his bed. Masamune let out a sort of pained sigh. Yukimura panicked as he tried to think of what to say to fix the situation '_dammit Yukimura, you screwed it up! He probably thinks you think he looks disgusting now. Dammit, what do i say?!' _Yukimura thought panicky "It's no big deal, Masamune. Everyone gets hurt somehow. I assume you've already heard about my training reputation. That should tell you that i'm used to missing parts by now."  
"But that's a different situation Yuki." Masamune sat the clothes down and then turned back to face Yukimura. "That's someone you have to fight, I'm your guest. an old friend. and I have had this cursed wound and the memories that come with it since, well almost. Forever." Masamune said walking up to Yukimura "I was actually scared to show you out of everyone. Scared to see you look at it and not at me. I'm more than just this missing eye, but it's hard to see that after you see it." Masamune said his face directly in front of Yukimura's face.

"Masamune. It's on your face. it's kind of hard to miss. Kind of like seeing someone with a big nose and that standing out. Of course people are going to look at it. But at least they can look at it and still know you as you." Yukimura bolstered his courage and tried to comfort, clearly doing something way out of what he was used to.  
"I know. You're still so ...oh what's the word … innocent, no oblvious at times. So many can't get over a missing eye because it's something you can't ignore when you look at the person. An arm, a leg, or even an ear you can over look but an eye is there seemingly staring at you when you talk to the person." Masamune said putting a hand on Yukimura's face. The feeling he had a little while ago coming back to him. He looked into Yukimura's eyes with a sort of wonderment.

"Masamune, if it bothers you that much, you realize they make fake eyes, right? You can just get one and replace it. I'm sure if you asked they'd make one in your eye color." Yukimura scoffed, stepping away, feeling as if he'd screwed up this entire visit with his stupid comment about knowing what was under the eyepatch.  
Masamune sighed and hung his head turning a little bit as if to turn away " I know but it still won't change the fact that it's gone forever." Masamune looked at Yukimura his face showed a pain that was hard to ignore.

"But at least it would be somewhat of a replacement. You wouldn't have to worry." Yukimura felt his heart tug a little in pity at Masamune's face, but kept his face solid.  
Masamune sighed and stepped closer to Yukimura "Im glad you care so much Yuki, It help's me know that you're not as bad as of what i've been told of." Masamune had a very weak smile.

Yukimura sighed, but gave his friend a quick hug. "Shingen or the guards are going to see i'm out of my room, and you still awake and are going to probably send us to bed. I'd better get back before Shingen breaks into his little 'good night, sleep tight' routine." Yukimura squeezed harder despite the small pain in his back and broke away to leave. Masamune grabbed a hold of Yukimura's shoulder and then pulled him closer again "Well goodnight Yuki" Masamune said with the normal smile he gave Yukimura. He then picked up Yukimura's chin and kissed Yukimura on the lips. before breaking free and turning around. Yukimura stood in absolute shock, a hand over his lips as he took in the moment. '_did he just- no… wait was that-' _Yukimura's thoughts were in a scramble. Suddenly he seemed to realize where he was, and blushed really hard and ran away with a good night.


	29. Chapter 28 - A dragon's feelings

Oh reactions to such things are to funny at times ~ Verto Strife

All around me by Flyleaf

* * *

Masamune closed the door when he heard Yukimura run off. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Masamune screamed to himself as he slid down the door to sit down on the ground. '_What did i just do?! Why did i just kiss him __out of the blue_ _like that?! The corset was one thing but that was completely out of the blue! Why did you do that Masamune?!' _He mentally screamed at himself. Masamune just sat there looked at the bed his face red with embarrassment. He touched his lips and remembered the feeling of Yukimura's lips against his and a slight smiled started to creep up on his face. "Why did i do that? Just why?" Masamune pondered as he slowly rose and walked over to his bed. Upon reaching the bed, Masamune let himself drop forward face first into the pillows.  
"Why did i kiss him, HE'S A GUY! I shouldn't have kissed him, but why did it feel so good" Masamune shook his head "No, no, no, no, I can't! No, not possible." Masamune chanted into the pillow, wishing he could sink into the bed and never be seen again. '_but you didn't have any issues with it back when you kissed as kids. And when you were drunk._' his consciousness taunted him. "But he's a guy! and i'm a guy! UGH what is wrong with me!" Masamune screamed in the pillow. He then remembered the clothes Yukimura had brought him. '_i wonder what Yuki would say if I had greeted him with no shirt or even no pants?' _Masamune blushed deeply. "Stop it what is wrong with you Masamune!" He slapped his face.

'_Yukimura said these were his pants. But that corset on him looked absolutely delectable… __Knock it off__! He's got back problems! You can't be thinking of him like that when he's got a medical problem!' _Masamune blushed and screamed to himself "What are you talking about You shouldn't be thinking of him like that ANYTIME!" Masamune screamed into his hands. He gave a big huff into his hands and looked up, "Well I guess I should change into the clothes" Masamune felt a smile creeping up on his face again "Stop thinking like that!" Masamune screamed quietly picking up the pants and looking at them. '_I wonder if I get to keep them? They are Yuki's though….' _Masamune blushed and dropped the pants "STOP IT BRAIN!" Masamune growled at himself as he bent down to pick the pants off the floor. Blushing he took off his own shirt. He then continued to take off his boots which he remembered that never fully taken off before Yukimura came in '_in that delectable corset… __knock it off__!'_. He then sat the boots next to the nightstand and picked up his shirt from the bed and placed it on the nightstand. He picked up the pants Yukimura had given him. '_he had said sorry about not being the same shirt size. So was he actually wanting to give me only his clothes?... STOP IT!" _Masamune shook his head, growing frustrated with his own thoughts. Masamune then undid his own pants and then stood up to pull them down. he tossed them over at the nightstand which ended up on his boots. He suddenly felt a little self conscious with the kittens in the room and turned away. Masamune picked up Yukimura's pants and slipped his leg into the first pant leg after checking that he was putting it on the right way. He heard a little meow and saw Kojuro and Yuki awake, and were attacking his pants. Masamune blushed seeing the kittens underneath him. He quickly covered himself and tried pulling up the pants with the kittens pulling it back down. Masamune tried to move the kittens away by picking them up and putting them a little bit away. "Go away Kojy and Yuki, I'm busy right now" Masamune said his face super red. The kittens clung to the fabric, their claws dug into the pants as they resisted being pulled away. Finally there was a small pop as he pulled the kittens away from the fabric and put them aside. The kittens seemed to think this was some sort of game and gripped the pant legs as Masamune finally pulled the pants up. The pants came back down from the kitten's weight, Masamune looked down at the kittens with a 'you little shits face' Masamune pulled up his pants _again_ after removing the kittens _again_. Finally, he took the kittens and put them right back with their still sleeping siblings, and quickly pulled himself into bed before the kittens could pull down his pants a third time. From there he stayed safely in the middle of the bed, and finally was able to lay down. '_Yuki will probably never be able to speak to me again.' _he mentally groaned. He grabbed a pillow and put it on top of his face as he groaned '_i wonder if Yuki enjoyed it as much as i did, though…. STOP! NO MORE THOUGHTS OF YUKI.' _He snapped at himself. Masamune sighed and put the pillow behind his head and closed his eye '_Just… just pretend Yuki doesn't exist. Just pretend it was some pretty girl you kissed… A pretty girl with nice abs in a corset- no just a pretty girl. in a corset.' _He tried to imagine it was someone else, failing miserably. He opened his eye and looked at the ceiling in defeat he then turned to the nightstand and blew out the candle that was giving off light. "We'll just sleep it off in the morning it will be like it never happened" he mumbled to himself and rolled back over to try and sleep. '_But you know it did happen… Maybe Yuki even enjoyed it...Maybe you could go to him. Or invite him back here….' _Masamune smiled "No stop it, like he would really come back over …. in that beautiful corset. DAMN IT!" Masamune covered his head with his hands. then covered himself with the blanket and closed his eye and tried to sleep.


	30. Chapter 29 - A tiger's feelings

_**WARNNING: **_Some feels here guys, but it's kinda important later on in the story. ~ Verto Strife

Song

kiss me by Ed Sheeran

* * *

Yukimura ran down the halls to his room and opened and closed the door running to his bed and collapsing in it. He smiled in his pillow and hugged it tightly. Unable to contain it any longer, he shoved the pillow to his face and let out a loud, girlish squeal. His whole face was in a grin, and was in a state of complete and utter joy.

"oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" he chanted into the pillow as he felt another squeal coming on. He hugged the pillow tighter as he squealed again "He kissed me! I can't believe it! oh my god. oh my god." Yukimura giggled in delight. "And oh my god when he walked up to me, and his muscles popped throught his shirt" Yukimura blushed imagining the scene again in his head. '_those lips… oh he is such a good kisser! And i could feel those abs in his shirt as he came up to me..'_ Yukimura was grinning so hard his cheeks hurt, yet he kept grinning more. "It was too good to be true!" he said rolling over holding the pillow and still smiling happily.

Date came through the window, noticing the massive difference in her master's attitude. She meowed, announcing her presence and curled up in her basket as she waited for an explanation.  
"DATE OH MY GOD! I have to tell you! Masamune kissed me!" Yukimura said moving to where he was looking at Date his smile and the happiness in his eye's underestimated how happy he was. Date made no visible changes in behavior, but rubbed against her master for attention. Yukimura giggled "He pulled me closer to him and kissed me right there on the lips, and … Oh My GOD! he such a good kisser!" Yukimura said hugging his pillow and petted Date on her head. Date purred and stood on her back legs against her master's leg begging for more. Yukimura picked Date up "He only had his under suit on and oh my god you could see his abs and he's soooo …. SEXY!" Yukimura squealed as he pulled his cat up to his chest and cuddled with her. He was literally bouncing with excitement. Yukimura flopped on his back and smiled happily "And when his hand touched mine I could have sworn I got a chill all up my body! What am I supposed to do!" Yukimura squealed happily. Date simply sat, oblivious to her master's happiness but happy for the increased amount of attention. "And his eye… oh, Date you should have seen it! His missing eye made him look so… soo tough and manly!" Yukimura let out a breath of happiness. " He probably doesn't know it but he's really muscular… and so so sexy! But what do i do Date?! It feels like i should be doing something in return, but what?!" Date didn't reply, curled up on her master's chest happily enjoying the warmth. "Oh! i've got an idea, Date!" Yukimura sat up quickly. " I'll sneak back into his room. Just for a little while, don't worry. He's probably asleep… and Sasuke said he's a really deep sleeper, so he won't even notice!" Yukimura said happily and put Date in her basket and kissed her on the head before walking over to his door. Date meowed at the loss of warmth, and tried to follow her master. Yukimura just wanting to see Masamune again didn't notice Date follow him and sneak out the door before he closed it. Yukimura snuck over to Masamune's room making sure not to get noticed by any night guards . Before he reached the door however he could hear Masamune talking to himself inside. '_is he talking in his sleep or is he still awake?' _Yukimura thought.

"Stop it brain! You shouldn't be thinking of him at any time!" Masamune yelled from inside. Yukimura was a little confused and so he listened in a little more to try and figure it out.

"Well I guess I should change into the cloths" there was a sigh from inside from Masamune. Yukimura's eyes widened '_oh my god_ _yes!' _Yukimura screamed in his head covering his mouth to make sure he didn't get caught. Yukimura slowly pulled the door open just a crack, but enough to see what he wanted to see.

"STOP IT BRAIN!" Masamune growled at himself as he bent down to pick the pants off the floor. Blushing he took off his own shirt. He then continued to take off his boots which he never fully taken off before Yukimura came in. Yukimura was glad that Masamune hadn't noticed him as he snuck in and moved to the corner of the room where it was darker. '_that ass…. __Oh my god_ _that chest looks even better than it does under a shirt!' _Yukimura had to cover his mouth to keep from squealing. '_Yukimura, this is the best idea you've ever had! You are a genius!' _He completed himself not taking his eyes off of Masamune.

Masamune picked up the pants he had been given, giving Yukimura another glorious view of his ass.

Masamune then undid his own pants and then stood up to pull them down. he tossed them over at the nightstand which ended up on his boots. He suddenly seemed a little self conscious, and Yukimura panicked that he had been discovered, only to have Masamune turn around to face him, while staring back at the kittens. Masamune picked up the pants and slipped his leg into the first pant leg. Yukimura suddenly panicked as he saw Date come into the room, and tending her kittens. He heard a little meow and saw Kojuro and Yuki awake and run across the room to Masamune, and started attacking Masamune's legs. And down the pants came, giving Yukimura a wonderful view of a certain place and Masamune's legs. '_You kittens are truly the spawn of Date. Only she could read my thoughts and make this happen the way it is' _Yukimura accidentally let out a giggle. He covered his mouth and hoped Masamune didn't hear him. He was relieved to see that Masamune hadn't noticed. Masamune quickly covered himself and tried pulling up the pants with the kittens pulling it back down. '_dammit Masamune! __Knock it off__! You're ruining the show' _Yukimura thought angrily. Masamune tried to move the kittens away by picking them up and putting them a little bit away. "Go away Kojy and Yuki, Im busy right now" Masamune said his face super red. '_No don't go away kitties, just keep doing what you're doing. Making your master proud.'_ Yukimura grinned. The kittens clung to the fabric, their claws dug into the pants as they resisted being pulled away. Finally there was a small pop as he pulled the kittens away from the fabric and put them aside. The kittens seemed to think this was some sort of game and gripped the pant legs as Masamune finally pulled the pants up. The pants came back down from the kittens weight, nearly causing Yukimura to fall over from laughter, and a couple of chuckles escaped. Thankfully Masamune was distracted and didn't hear Yukimura.

Masamune pulled up his pants _again_ after removing the kittens _again_. Finally, he took the kittens and put them right back with their still sleeping siblings, and quickly pulled himself into bed before the kittens could pull down his pants a third time. From there he stayed safely in the middle of the bed, and finally was able to lay down. He grabbed a pillow and put it on top of his face as he groaned. "STOP NO MORE THOUGHTS OF YUKI!"He snapped from under the pillow, causing Yukimura to startle. Once the shock wore off, Yukimura got increasingly uneasy. "Just… just pretend Yuki doesn't exist. Just pretend it was some pretty girl you kissed… A pretty girl with nice abs in a corset- no just a pretty girl. in a corset." Masamune muttered from under the pillow, and Yukimura started to feel increasingly uncomfortable, with his heart feeling heavier and heavier. "We'll just sleep it off in the morning it will be like it never happened" Masamune mumbled to himself and rolled back over to try and sleep. Yukimura could feel tears starting to spill over his cheeks, and he quietly snuck out of the room, his eyesight getting worse as tears blurred everything. Behind him Date snuck through the door after him, sensing the increasing sadness and dread from Yukimura as he stormed back down the hallway to his room. Absorbing the pain from his back on the stairs into anger, he opened his door and threw himself into his pillows with a scream. '_So that whole thing. That kiss. That was… NOTHING?! THAT WAS NOTHING TO HIM?! HOW DARE HE!' _Yukimura screamed at himself, the familiar anger balling up again. "How dare he play with me like that, Date." Yukimura growled. '_I refuse to be your plaything!' _Yukimura growled inwardly, letting out a huff of anger as he looked around the room for something to take his anger out on. For a moment he laid eyes on Date, only to scold himself harshly. '_She did nothing! Don't you dare hurt her!'_ He scolded himself.

"I'll get you back for this, Date Masamune. I'll run you to the ends of the earth and tear your heart out, just as you tore out mine. You've fooled me twice with my emotions. Good for you. You got the better of me. But you'll pay dearly. I'll take it out on everyone dear to you. Starting with Kojuro, shall we?" Yukimura ranted at an invisible Masamune. "I'll make sure you won't be expecting it!" Yukimura shouted to himself, startling Date and causing her to hiss at him for making such a loud fuss. Yukimura looked over at her "Sorry." Date appeared to have accepted his apology, as she came over to comfort him. Leaping up on the bed, Date licked his face from any remaining tears. Date snuggled his face as more tears came from his eyes.

"What do i do, Date? I was so excited, then he just throws me away like dirt. Just like before." Yukimura growled as he held his cat close. Date meowed looking at her master, and rubbed his face and curled her tail around his arm, as if she were holding his hand somehow.

"Why did i trust him now, after he handed me away to Takeda, betrayed my trust, and now this? How did i ever come to trust him again?" Yukimura whimpered as sadness took over anger. "How did he trick me again Date?" She rubbed her head against his. Yukimura weakly smiled, rubbing his head back against hers. "At least you're here for me, right Date?" Yukimura asked, pulling Date close to him. Date meowed in agreement to what he said purring. "Good. At least someone cares. Even if she is a cat." Yukimura smiled into Date's now wet fur. "Just stay with me for now Date. I can't… i can't be alone right now." Yukimura asked as he started sobbing again. Date dug her claws into his clothes and rubbed her head against him as to say 'I won't leave'

'_I swear on my life Date Masamune. You will not trick me again, and you won't use me again. And i will make sure that in the end you suffer.' _Yukimura mentally swore as he tried to sleep.


	31. Chapter 30 - You become your enemies

Why so many uploads? Well i kinda felt bad about not keeping you guys up to date and sort of abandoning this story to write the spin off game in which when we get done with we will come back to this story i promise ~ Verto Strife

song

Enemies by Shinedown

* * *

Masamune woke up and sat up in his bed. Date was sitting at the end of his bed, just staring creepily, not moving. Masamune held out his hand to pet Date on the head. "What's up Date?" Masamune said with a smile.

Date let out a hiss, and scratched his hand as she darted away to another end of the bed. Masamune drew back his hand and gave her a confused look. "What was that all about?" Masamune questioned.

"You're awake. Good. Get dressed. You're getting breakfast then heading on your way." Yukimura said from a dark corner of the room, looking very pissed off. Masamune was confused at the tone Yukimura had said it in but stood up and looked at Yukimura. "What happened?" Masamune said a little worried.

"Nothing that concerns you. Now get dressed. You have to head back and start looking for that ambush." Yukimura said coldly as he walked out of the room, Date at his heels. Masamune felt a little hurt in his heart as he watched Yukimura leave. He walked over to the bathroom and looked for the mirror and grabbed it and looked at himself brushing through his long brown hair. '_I messed up. Now Yuki hate's me again' _Masamune let out a sigh of sadness.

"Lord Masamune. Good morning" Kojuro said as he came in, appearing to be in the middle of slicking back his hair. "I was given this and told we have to start early if we want to catch a group of ambushers." Kojuro handed him a box of what looked like breakfast food. Masamune just looked at Kojūrō with a sad expression before taking the box and setting it on the table "Thanks." He mumbled.

"Did anything happen while you got your free time away from me? You weren't foolish enough to challenge Shingen or someone, did you?" Kojūrō asked, loosening the armor around his injured shoulder. "I only sparred with Sanada, I won" Masamune said very softly and still kind with a down voice as he tied his eyepatch back around his head.

"i'm assuming that's why Sanada's wearing a corset. And why he seems incredibly angry at you." Kojūrō said, impressed.  
"I guess" Masamune said grabbing the food and walking past Kojūrō.

Kojūrō looked worried as he sensed something horrible had happened, and mentally prepared himself for any bad news. "Lord Masamune… what exactly happened, between you and Sanada?" Kojūrō asked.  
"Don't want to talk about it" Masamune replied coldly.

"Oh no. Don't tell me." Kojūrō's face turned to one of horror.  
Masamune looked at Kojūrō confused.

"Lord Masamune. Be honest with me. Did you and Sanada kiss?" Kojūrō asked, looking increasingly horrified by the minute.  
Masamune sighed "No, you're ridiculous for thinking that Kojūrō" Masamune said stuffing food in his mouth.

Kojūrō's face turned to a scowl. "Are you being completely honest with me?"  
"Why would I lie to you Kojūrō?" Masamune said sternly.

"Because, Lord Masamune. You seem to forget that you are a bad liar."  
Masamune looked at Kojūrō his face had a painful expression "Yeah, Me and Sanada kissed. I don't know what I did wrong. Is it because i'm a guy?" Masamune said as his voice cracked into a pitiful almost in tears voice. He stopped eating and put the box aside.

Kojūrō muttered something that sounded like 'how did i know this would happen?' and asked "Did you say anything that might possibly be taken the wrong way?"  
Masamune thought "I don't think so" He said pain still in his voice.

"Well then here's a better question. Did you _do _anything that might have been unwelcome?"  
Masamune thought "I don't think so, but maybe he just is disturbed by the fact I kissed him" Masamune said hanging his head.

"Possibly he's with someone else?" Kojūrō suggested, watching his lord closely.  
Masamune's made a fist and started to cry silently. "Kojūrō, I need sometime alone please" He said without looking up.

Kojūrō looked as if he'd confirmed something, but complied with his Lord's wishes, and left the room.  
Masamune laid down on the bed his face in the pillow. He felt so hurt this feeling he had hurt worse than when Yukimura left. '_how could i have missed the thought that maybe he was with someone else? Why does it hurt so much to know he's probably moved on?!' _Masamune moved on hand to his heart as he felt that it wasn't beating anymore. He felt like it had just been ripped out of him. He held back the screams and cries of pain that wanted to escape from him. As much as anger wanted to arise within him, sadness seemed to push it back down, though pain escaped. Masamune sniffed and more tears just came out making the pillow wet. He heard the door open again. He didn't look up from the pillow "Kojūrō I know I know we have to get going JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Masamune yelled his voice obviously had pain

"Woah, you and Kojūrō really had a fight, didn't you?" Sasuke flinched back from him.  
Masamune lifted his head and growled and looked at Sasuke tears still streamed down his face but his face said 'Go away' "What the hell do you want ninja." Masamune said coldly

"Woah. Never thought i'd see Kojūrō and you actually fight on something. I originally came to say the little kittens are in your horse's bag and are ready to leave. And Yukimura wants to know when you'll leave already." Sasuke said "Now that that's out of the way, are you alright? I know Kojūrō's a big person to you." Sasuke said, patting Masamune on the back. Masamune growled at the touch. "We weren't fighting to correct you." Masamune slapped Sasuke's hand away from himself and stood up and walked over to the nightstand. "I will be leaving as soon as I get dressed, to answer your master's question. I am fucking fine just leave me alone." Masamune growled

"You've been fighting with someone, that's for sure. Look, it's going to be alright. It's just a little spat. It'll blow over in a couple of days, and everything will be fine. Don't worry," Sasuke ignored Masamune's order. "If it's not Kojūrō you're mad at, then it might not be so forgiving, but otherwise, no one can hold that kind of hate in their heart for long."  
Masamune looked at Sasuke with the most coldest look. "Look here ninja, I haven't argued with anyone. It might be silly to everyone else but it's important to me, so don't dare say it will blow over in a few days. I took me years to even be able to look at lord Shingen without wanting to kill him, I'm not that bad anymore. Now go away" Masamune said gripping one of his swords "I'm not mad at anyone, Don't think people aren't capable of hate for years, they just learn how to hide it."

"Oh. I see who you're mad at now. Then in that case, this will not blow over. But don't worry. Yukimura can be cruel, but he's not without his pity, if you know how to hit the right spots of it, anyway. I told you, he's got anger issues, not that he'll admit it. A lot of stuff he says he doesn't mean. Yukimura's an action man, not a words one. What ever he said, it's not personal to him, unless he's got his weapon." Sasuke nodded in realization.  
Masamune growled "Look here ninja listen to what I am saying. I'm not mad, I didn't argue with anyone. If I am mad at anyone it's my own damn self. So please don't try to understand me because you won't." Masamune said his grip on the handle of the sword tightened and he drew it out and pointed it at Sasuke "Now please, Leave me be. Or I will have no choice but to forcefully remove you." Masamune's face wasn't his normal playful kind self. It was that of a broken man fighting for his life, his eye showed a pain so deep.

Sasuke looked at the sword, unflinching and unafraid. "I see there's only one way to settle this. Stay right here. I'm getting Yukimura. And don't threaten me with weapons. I've been around Yukimura long enough to know that drawn weapons are no way to coerce anyone." Sasuke said in a deadly cold voice as he got up and had his hand hovered over his own weapon. Masamune growled at the ninja his teeth bared. "Get him but it won't help. That's Yukimura not me" Masamune retorted back.

Sasuke looked at him coldly as he replied. "'That's Yukimura, not me', huh? I see no difference."  
Masamune glard at Sasuke "Just go before I show you the difference." Masamune growled turning around

"Or lack thereof." Sasuke finished as he walked out, his face coldly glaring.  
"Please do knock before entering, I am going to be changing" Masamune called after the ninja.

"Who cares. You're both spoiled brats. You two should get along perfectly" Sasuke yelled back, calmly walking away. Masamune growled at the comment and threw his sword at the door knowing he wouldn't hit the ninja. The sword was through the door the blade on the end of the door while the handle was on the inside of the room. The ninja dodged the blade and walked off to find Yukimura and force the two to make up, at swordpoint if need be. Masamune was left alone in the room, still bristling with anger from Sasuke. Masamune decided to at least go to the bathroom to give him a little warning to change. He grabbed his clothes and armor and walked to the bathroom. '_is he right, even a little bit? Am i turning into Yukimura?' _Masamune privately wondered. '_He's been living in a world of hate, or at least one he's created. I'm not nearly that extreme! Besides, what reason would i have to be anything like him?!' _Masamune mumbled in his head.


	32. Chapter 31 - And the flirting begins

song

Can't take my eyes off of you by Lauryn Hill

* * *

The door was thrown open and Yukimura was thrown in by his hair.

"Now make up!" Sasuke yelled.  
"Shit!" Masamune cursed out loud as you could hear sound of pants being pulled up really fast from in the bathroom.

"Sasuke! This isn't fucking funny! Let us out!" Yukimura yelled, banging on the door. Masamune walked out, his pants barely staying up by his hand, and Yukimura scowled "Perfect. I'm stuck in here with you of all people" Yukimura tried breaking the door, to no avail. Masamune scoffed and looked away from Yukimura.

"Nobody's walking out of there until i hear you two making up!" Sasuke's voice yelled, no playfulness in his voice. Masamune growled and then looked at Yukimura "I'm changing just stay in here" Masamune said turning around to walk back into the bathroom.

"Like i'd want to see your ass of all people's" Yukimura retorted angrily, secretly watching Masamune.  
Masamune rolled his eye and then actually made sure his pant's would stay up before he continued getting ready to leave.

Yukimura adjusted his corset uncomfortably, still at least physically attracted to Masamune, even if he was emotionally hurt.  
Masamune took off the shirt he had used the night before. And reached down to grab his shirt. Yukimura couldn't resist looking at bent over Masamune, and the corset became increasingly hot with a blush. Masamune slipped on his shirt adjusting to the feel again. Which happened to make his muscles pop out as the shirt tightened around his body. Yukimura eyed the shirt greedily, taking in every detail of the picture that he could before he was caught staring. '_He's your enemy! Stop eyeing him like he's some sort of candy!' _Yukimura scolded himself. Masamune bent over to grab the mail. Feeling increasingly hot, Yukimura took off his coat so that he was left in a tight shirt with the corset on top, pants and boots.

"So, you going to apologize first? Cause i'm sure as hell not starting this." Yukimura grumbled, stretching and unknowingly showing off the corset around his body. Masamune looked over at Yukimura '_Damn him, he's purposely trying to tease me with that sexy, shit, with that corset' _Masamune looked back to his armor on the ground "I'm a little busy, so if you're not going to start then you're going to have to wait for me to get done, And shouldn't you not be looking at a man dressing?" Masamune sighed '_I can't believe he was actually watching me dress!'_

"Shouldn't you not be looking at a man doing back stretches in a corset?" Yukimura retorted, continuing his (erotic/sexy) back stretches.  
Masamune bit his lip knowing that Yukimura was still stretching '_one peck won't hurt' _Masamune shook his head and the bent down to grab the main chest plate of his armor. Yukimura started doing a backbend in his corset, flexing his stomach muscles and looking sexy as hell. Masamune saw the hand mirror out of the corner of his eye and grabbed it and set it up where he could pull off looking at Yukimura while still getting dress '_sometime's you're too clever Masamune' _Masamune praised himself in his head.

Yukimura re adjusted the corset, seeing the mirror in the corner of his eye and smirking. He began doing a stretch where he'd have bend back to touch his heels, purposefully showing off the corset to get his rival to get caught staring. Masamune bit his lip and sighed as he bent over again to grab his leg armor trying to make it not obvious that he was looking out of the corner of his eye. Yukimura realized from this angle the mirror worked perfectly so that he could also see Masamune dressing, and nearly lost his balance watching Masamune's muscles ripple when he moved. Masamune's muscles tighten when he finished tying the armor around his legs tight. Yukimura reached the next part of the stretch, having to bring his leg straight up in the air without bending it. Yukimura's muscles tightened when he struggled to force his leg straight, while also watching Masamune out of the corner of his eye. '_dammit, this is working both ways.' _Yukimura realized. Masamune caught himself almost drooling at the sight of Yukimura and had a slight blush that went away quickly. Yukimura broke out of the stretch, going back to his normal standing stance and rolling his shoulders from the feeling of stretched, tight muscle, Yukimura moved. Masamune kept a close eye on what Yukimura was about to do. Yukimura got down on the floor and pulled his legs apart so that they were on either side of his head. Masamune widened his eye and a smirk appeared on his face. Yukimura could see Masamune watching him in the mirror, and raised an eyebrow at what exactly Masamune was smirking about- oh…. Yukimura realized how this pose looked. When the doctor had shown him it it was innocent enough!

"Enjoying the view, Masamune? I've got about eleven more stretches to do if you want to watch me do the whole set!" Yukimura yelled out, smirking himself.  
Masamune blushed from being found out "I don't know what you're going on about there Yukimura" Masamune yelled back

"The mirror works both ways, buddy! I've been watching you watch me for the past several minutes. and from the looks of things you were enjoying the view!" Yukimura retorted.  
Masamune narrowed his eye "I have been putting on my armor I haven't been looking at you I was making sure I got it on right" Masamune replied back.

"Oh really. You were drooling on that last pose." Yukimura smirked. "and blushing, might i add. I'll have you know, i'm- agh- very flexible" Yukimura grinned as he pulled his legs a little tighter, causing the muscle in his legs to ripple. '_as I can see' _Masamune thought "Well isn't that good for you" Masamune said looking between the armor and Yukimura.

"As i'm sure it's very good news for you. I'm well aware from Sasuke that you've got a bit more than a crush on me" Yukimura grinned, looking up from between his legs to look directly at the mirror. Masamune froze the shoulder armor he was tying to tie dropped to the ground with a loud clink "That is not true!" Masamune shouted blushing madly.

"Then why did Sasuke say it? I'll have you know Sasuke is one of my best agents, when i send him personally. Besides, i've been keeping a bit of an eye on you after i left." Yukimura blushed a bit, but continued looking in the mirror, directly at Masamune.  
"Ninja's lie." Masamune said bending over to grab the dropped piece of armor.

"Sasuke's never lied to me. And when he has, he's come right back a couple of seconds later with the truth." Yukimura defended his head ninja. Masamune rolled his eye "If this mirror works both ways then you've been looking at my ass for awhile now huh Yuki" Masamune smirked

"Stop. Don't call me that. And i'm not the one making a secret of watching the other." Yukimura rolled his body forward so that his legs were stretched out forward in the air, and his head and shoulders now supporting his body weight. Masamune watched carefully taking note of how his muscles rippled and tightened. "Sorry it's kinda of a habit from when you used to live with me, Yuki….Mura" Masamune replied tieing the other shoulders armor.

Yukimura rolled out of the pose, finally sitting up and taking off the corset, which underneath had huge bruises along his back, and several series of sword scars, several of them looking very fresh. Masamune sighed at the sight knowing the fresh ones were most likely from him. "Sorry about the uh cut's there" Masamune said pulling a glove on.

"If you want to say sorry, can you do something for me. I need you to put this stuff on the cuts and the bruises you caused on my back." Yukimura raised a small tub of some sort of mixture.


	33. Chapter 32 - a very tricky Yukimura

Yukimura can be very tricky can't he X3 ~ Verto Strife

Song

Resist by Simon Curtis

* * *

Masamune walked out of the bathroom not completely all dressed his jacket still off his boots still off and his forearm armor still off with one glove on which he was taking off with his teeth. "Okay then" Masamune mumbled with the glove in his mouth .

"Be gentle, if you please." Yukimura requested gently, rolling on his stomach and awaiting the mixture.  
Masamune sat down beside Yukimura and placed his glove in his lap and took the mixture. Yukimura relaxed into the bed, taking deep breaths and looking somewhat comfortable. Masamune opened the tube and put a dab in his hand and very gently rubbed it into the wounds. Yukimura groaned happily and leaned into the mixture, very much enjoying the soothing sensations of the mixture. Masamune smiled at the sound that Yukimura made, but tried to stay focus he had to be gentle with the wounds. Yukimura shifted so he was closer to Masamune, and relaxed with a happy face as he laid out on the pillows. Masamune blushed seeing Yukimura move closer to him. Yukimura opened his eyes and barely saw through his eyelashes at Masamune blushing. Masamune looked at Yukimura's back obviously tracing every muscle, wound, scar and followed the dip in his back with his eye.

"You almost done back there? Cause i've got a few on my front too. Those blades of yours don't play around." Yukimura murmured calmly. "uh yeah. I know I take sparring too seriously, all due to Kojuro." Masamune said letting Yukimura turn.

"_You_ take sparring too seriously? Most soldiers end up with lost limbs with me." Yukimura flipped over on his back, showing the deeper cuts in his front and keeping his eyes pleasantly closed. Masamune gazed at the wounds his face showed his regret. He put another dab of the mixture in his hand and gently rubbed the mixture into Yukimura's wounds "The day you left I almost cut off one of my soldier's hand. I have actually killed one once. If Kojūrō hadn't stepped in I probably would have killed all 30 of those soldiers" Masamune admitted

"I've killed a bunch. Sasuke says i'm too rough. My body always aches after training though. Never really got used to the feeling. Had Sasuke not offered to try out some massages from a book he found, i would have busted a lot more muscles by now" Yukimura murmured, his back arching when the mixture blended into his skin. "At least Sasuke is good with his fingers. Plus it helps he knows people's muscles really well"  
Masamune twitched at the comment "Ah well at least you didn't damage the one's before to bad." Masamune said calmly.

"Funny thing though, i can't actually feel much in my shoulders. no real pain feeling, or feeling at all there. Doctor says my nerves there may just be messed up, but at least my shoulders work." Yukimura said

Masamune sighed "At least It wouldn't have been such an interesting spar if you couldn't"

"You got that right. Damn i need to get Sasuke to try out some of those massages out of his book when we get out of here. I'm stiff as hell." Yukimura groaned.  
Masamune sighed "Well all done" Masamune said while popping his knuckles and wrist.

"Ah… actually. i have another little request. it's little this time, i assure you. Could you massage some of my muscles in my back?" Yukimura asked, slightly blushing.  
Masamune smiled "sure, just let me pop my back"

"Okay, i can do the same for you if you want? I've seen Sasuke's massage book, and i've got little bits of it memorized, so i could help you out. If you want, of course." Yukimura offered, flipping back over on his stomach. Masamune smiled "sure I normally have Kojūrō relax my muscles after I pop my back" Masamune said turning but kept his leg's where they were, his spine popping loudly as he stretched his back. Yukimura's eyebrows raised at the sound of loud spine popping. '_he must be so stiff. I doubt he's had any proper full rest in forever. I hope he's alright._' Yukimura thought worriedly. Masamune let out a loud sigh of relief after returning to a normal sitting position. Yukimura moved so that his body was touching Masamune's and laid face down in the pillow. Masamune placed his hands directly in the middle of Yukimura's back and put slight pressure on it but carefully moved his hands. Yukimura shivered at his touch and leaned into the pressure. Masamune moved his hands in a small kind of circular motion making sure not to press too hard but just enough to relax Yukimura's muscles. Masamune felt Yukimura's shiver when he had touched his back '_I wonder if it's just because of the wounds or is my touch that's stimulating for him?' _Masamune pondered as he slowly moved his hands up Yukimura's back in circular movements. Yukimura gave a long breath of relief, and shivered a little bit as the hands moved up. '_He's got really soft skin for a warrior' _Yukimura noted silently. Masamune closed his eye and let out a soft sigh as he reached the very top of the back. He then placed each hand on each shoulder blade. Yukimura felt the absence of feeling the fingers, but felt the pressure in his shoulder muscles. Yukimura's toes curled slightly in enjoyment of the treatment. Masamune managed to make Yukimura's shoulder to move up and then back down when he had massaged a few muscles in Yukimura's shoulder's.

"Okay, that's it for me. Take off your shirt." Yukimura sat up quickly, sitting on the bed as he patted the spot for Masamune. Masamune was surprised by the sudden movement "I have to take off my armor to" Masamune pointed out taking off the his shoulder armor. Yukimura groaned before reaching over and easily undoing the armor's buckles and pulling the armor off. Masamune chuckled at how experienced Yukimura seemed at taking off armor while he reached back and undid the chest plate in the back the armor falling off as Masamune placed the armor to the side. He took off the mail that was underneath the armor.

"You can try to make it look less like you're stripping when you pull off your armor, Masamune." Yukimura chuckled.  
Masamune blushed and smirked "I'm only taking off my shirt but I have to get to it first, not my fault that I have a protective Kojūrō" Masamune chuckled finally taking off his shirt revealing a scar on his back that ran from the right shoulder down to the left side of his body. Yukimura frowned slightly at the scar, but patted the space next to him on the bed. Masamune laid down next to Yukimura closing his eye and letting out a sigh. Yukimura got on top of him so that his knees were on either side of Masamune's sides, and cracked his knuckles. Pressing his fingers around Masamune's neck muscles, he rubbed the muscles in his neck, taking care not to use too much strength. Masamune let out a very low moan of relief and smiled even though he was blushing madly. Yukimura moved his fingers down a little and worked on the muscles attaching Masamune's neck to his shoulders, feeling the muscle move under his fingers. Feeling the toughness in the muscle, Yukimura increased the pressure there.

"How's this? I'm not using too much pressure?" Yukimura asked as he focused on the muscles, and secretly enjoying the feeling of the surprisingly soft skin of Masamune.  
Masamune lifted his head "Nah it's fine" Masamune said his face superly red. Yukimura saw the redness in his face and grinned, deliberately lightly running his fingertips across Masamune's back to make him shiver as Yukimura shifted so he was sitting on Masamune's ass to work on his lower abdomen. Masamune dug his face deeper into the bed and his breathing quickened as his legs shifted a little. Yukimura grinned at this and rubbed the lower back muscles as he thought of other ways to make Masamune squirm. He would deliberately run near the base of Masamune's back near his butt just to see his reaction. Masamune let a small moan out when Yukimura rubbed the lower back muscles and his muscles tightened when Yukimura ran his fingers by his pants line. When he finished with the lower back, Yukimura again ran his fingers up Masamune's spine as he headed for Masamune's shoulders. There was a slight sound of nails grabbing into the bed when Yukimura ran his finger's up Masamune's spine with the slight shift of Masamune's legs again, his toes curled. Even though his face was buried in the bed he was smiling like an idiot and blushing deeply. Seeing his massaging work so well, Yukimura decided to try his luck and moved downwards and began massaging Masamune's butt muscles.  
Masamune picked his head up quickly "That's enough!"

"Aww. okay. The leg massage is the best part of this though!" Yukimura pouted before getting off of Masamune and started putting his corset back on, and handed Masamune back his gear. Masamune didn't turn toward Yukimura or look at him "I am sure it would be but my ass is off limits." Masamune grumbled

"Oh come on! You're embarrassed about your ass? Without your ass you wouldn't have your legs, so it's essential if there's a leg massage you have to massage the ass." Yukimura recited professionally, all while grinning smugly. "By the way, your ass isn't too bad. It's a little tense though." Masamune looked at Yukimura his whole face completely red and grabbed his armor. Yukimura laughed as he saw Masamune's face, him not having a single blush on his face. "What's so funny huh Yuki" Masamune mumbled still not turning his body toward Yukimura and putting his shirt back on.

"You're embarrassed about your ass of all things! Besides, i'd let you return the favor. i might even train you from that massage book." Yukimura grinned pervertedly. "Oh, and I did mention no calling me Yuki. We're still not that friendly."Yukimura's grin disappeared slightly.  
Masamune grumbled what sounded like 'it's not that i'm worried about' "how can I be sure on that? Is it a truthful promise that if I agreed that you would 'teach' me things from the book?" Masamune questionly mumbled while putting on his mail.


	34. Chapter 33 - A sexy talk

Song

Untouched by The Veronicas

* * *

"Oh you'll love the book. It's porn." Yukimura grinned pervertedly. Masamune stayed quite in shock of what he just heard from Yukimura's mouth.

"Don't look so shocked. You really think Sasuke owns anything that isn't even slightly perverted?" Yukimura grinned, tightening the corset on his body and putting his jacket back on. Masamune looked at him "So you've seen images of sex. But have you tried anything?" Masamune questioned

"Of course i've seen images. Wow, Kojūrō's really sheltered you, hasn't he. And i may have tried one or two things."  
Masamune scoffed "I just didn't expect it from you that's all. And what thing did you try?"

"Oh none of the big things. I've tried ass though. Wasn't too bad. There was also this really cool thing involving a gag. Haven't had the chance to try it out though." Yukimura shrugged.  
Masamune seemingly pirked up at hearing. "So you haven't yeah know actually done it with a girl?" Masamune questioned

"ah… i wouldn't say that." Yukimura blushed a bit. "I won't say her name, but she was really pretty. She got a little upset when she found out i'm a soldier." Yukimura shrugged, sounding a little sad. Masamune smirked and turned back around "So only once im guessing?"

"Several times. Same girl. One with different girl, which turned into me and another guy, and a girl" Yukimura blushed at the memory. There was a soft chuckle from Masamune. He then gave a little huh "So have you ever experimented with the same sex?"

"I did say i ended up in a three way with another guy and a girl, didn't i?" Yukimura grinned.  
"I mean just you and a guy no girl in between that's easy if you get a girl who doesn't mind it"

"ah… well me and the other guy kinda…. stimulated each other. But no, i've never done it with just a guy." Yukimura blushed a little.  
"Ah" Masamune sighed

"So what about you?" Yukimura turned the topic.  
"Girls Ha! they swarm to me. You know my looks and the fact that i'm a lord" Masamune smirked  
"Masamune. You're doing you're lying thing again." Yukimura smirked.  
Masamune turned his head to face him "Why do you think i'm lying?" Masamune asked

"You fidget when you lie, Masamune. You were doing it just a moment ago." Yukimura pointed out.  
"Im not lying." Masamune said calmly but blushed.

"Oh really? Where and when?" Yukimura smirked.  
"God when danm ugh too many times to tell when, where is a little simpler " Masamune smirked.

"What's it feel like?" Yukimura asked, quizzing him and smirking.  
"What? How I felt fucking amazing, I need a way to satisfy that feeling"

"You're awfully calm about this for being shocked about me having seen porn a moment ago." Yukimura grinned.  
"Is it so wrong that I still kinda see you as the sweet innocent one I knew back then. But I see i was wrong about that" Masamune chuckled.

"Way wrong. So what have you tried?" Yukimura asked, silently laughing at Masamune.  
Masamune blushed a little at the question. "Well um there's that but that was for a reason that I am not willing to share. But yeah threesome, and tiny bit of bondage. haven't really experimented all that much i guess you could say" Masamune shrugged.

"Aww that's boring. It's not too bad with a guy. Ever tried gagging?" Yukimura grinned.  
"Not yet" Masamune said

"Funny thing. Having a guy there makes it much less awkward. Besides, it's easier since it's a body you're familiar with." Yukimura chuckled.  
"yeah I know" Masamune blushed a deep red.

"Oh, so you have tried it with a guy? I kinda thought you were too prudish for it." Yukimura chuckled.  
"Shut your mouth Yukimura. I had my reason for it. No im not sharing!" Masamune said quickly.

"Oh really? Who was it with?" Yukimura giggled.  
"Not sharing details like that!" Masamune said looking away from Yukimura and putting his head in his hands.

"If you don't i'll start guessing!" Yukimura sung.  
Masamune gave him a 'don't you fucking think about it' look.

"Was it with Kojūrō ?" Yukimura guessed, grinning.  
Masamune twitched before he jumped on top of Yukimura "I swear to god you say any more and I will fucking kill you!" Masamune shouted.

"Well, you're certainly eager to get into bed with me" Yukimura grinned as he slid his hands over Masamune's legs up to his butt while Masamune was distracted.  
Masamune blushed and then kissed Yukimura on the lips again in way of saying 'shut up'. Yukimura took this chance to grab two handfuls of Masamune's butt. Masamune growled and pulled away from the kiss. "Stop that!" Masamune complained moving Yukimura's hands off his ass

"It worked didn't it?" Yukimura said with a grin as he pushed Masamune off him.  
"Did what work" Masamune grumbled while blushing.

"It seems that ass grabbing gets you blushing. But seems to get you to move away. So that doesn't work." Yukimura rolled off the bed, knocking on the door to let Sasuke know that they had settled their differences.  
Masamune growled "NO GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" Masamune shouted grabbing Yukimura by the collar of his shirt.


	35. Chapter 34 - Kojuro to the resuce

You can always count on Kojuro to be there for Masamune right XD ~ Verto Strife

Song - N/A

* * *

"Lord Masamune? Sasuke told me i'd find you here. And it sounds like you two have settled your differences." Kojūrō opened the door to see a blushing Masamune grabbing Yukimura by the collar, who was grinning confidently. Masamune stood looking at Kojūrō for a little bit before dropping Yukimura. and growling and turning away from both of them crossing his arms.

"We're perfect now, Kojūrō. So Masamune's all packed and ready to leave." Yukimura went back to his usual self, and said in his best commanding tone. "I am not done getting ready." Masamune said grabbing the glove and walking back to the bathroom.

"Oh he's just grumpy because he has to go. Anyway, we're about two hours late to the search for the ambush party." Yukimura shrugged, and smirked at Masamune's frustration.  
From in the bathroom you could hear the slight clank of armor knocking together. Yukimura grinned as he purposefully undid the corset, and went to the bathroom.

"I need my corset tightened, would you mind, Masamune?" Yukimura requested, grinning at Masamune's still visible blush. "I need someone strong to do it, and Kojūrō would be far too embarrassed to do it." Masamune growled and then yanked Yukimura into the bathroom away from Kojūrō's vision.

'_Well, they __made up_ _fast.'_ Kojūrō though as he watched Yukimura get yanked away. Luckily for Kojūrō the mirror was still in place from earlier, and he could see what was going on between the two.  
Masamune pushed Yukimura against a wall "I swear to god Yukimura if you tell anyone in your clan about me and Kojūrō I will kill you" Masamune whispered

"Ah! so I got it right! I'm guessing he was giving you 'the sex ed' talk?" Yukimura grinned as he got an answer correct.  
"Fucking be quiet!" Masamune whispered

"Come on, I already know who it was with now, might as well spill the beans." Yukimura said, his eyes big with curiosity. Masamune blushed as he got closer and leaned against Yukimura to where there was no chance of anyone hearing but him "I was curious on how it worked that way and he was willing to 'enlighten' me okay" Masamune whispered then pulled away but kept his arms on the wall around Yukimura's head

"Aww! Young curiosity! Alright. I'll share mine. It was me and Sasuke, and this random girl." Yukimura shared in return.  
"I figured that actually" Masamune said then blushed

"He's _really _good with his hands. And apparently i'm good with my mouth. on both genders." Yukimura said pridefully.  
There was a sight 'oh really' look on Masamune before he shook his head.

"Funny how my first time ended up being a threesome. I don't think i'd ever be able to do it on my own. Anyway, I was serious on the corset. This thing is falling off and I need it tight." Yukimura said as he turned around to show the laces. "and by the way. There was no girl in between. It was girl, then me, then Sasuke." Yukimura grinned. Masamune grinned at the comment. and then grabbed the laces. "How tight does it need to be?" Masamune asked

"Oh, it'll tighten till it stops apparently." Yukimura answered. "It's kind of interesting wearing a corset. At first I only thought it was for those western ladies, then I was handed this thing."  
Masamune nodded in agreement "Same with me only not the whole 'then I was handed this' part"

"Sasuke says western ladies are really nice. I doubt it, but he knows more than me." Yukimura shrugged. "Never been to the west myself."  
"He doesn't lie about them western ladies. I'm surprised about that but I guess Shingen doesn't let you get out often" Masamune said tightening the corset.

"He says he doesn't want me getting too caught up there. He's worried i'll find it interesting then take off and leave. Or so he says." Yukimura shrugged.  
"It is quite interesting there" Masamune said

"I've been at least as far as China. It was violent." Yukimura winced at the memory.  
"Yeah China is in a worse state than Japan, but I've been farther than that. " Masamune said calmly.

"I've been to this one place called… ah, what was it called…. Russia" Yukimura searched for the name of the place.  
"Oh yeah the one above China?" Masamune asked.

"Farther than that, even! I went all the way to the edge of Russia that's in Europe! It was so cold, Masamune! But there was warm alcohol everywhere! And the people were so quiet! But the women scared me. They were… well… tall." Yukimura shrunk down at the memory of the towering women.  
Masamune laughed "Yeah there pretty tall there! I've been all around Europe and even past there" Masamune said with a smirk.

"There were some of our people in the eastern part of Russia though. We had to go on horse all the way to Moscow." Yukimura shivered at the memory. "Wow, how far is there to go beyond Europe?"  
"There kind of a small colony think they called it America or something like that, It was beautiful even if we didn't get to stay very long." Masamune said

"It must've been so much more exciting than riding all the way to Moscow." Yukimura sighed in envy. "Anyway, Kojūrō must be impatient by now." Yukimura said, pushing past Masamune, before stopping next to Kojūrō with a rather evil grin on his face.

"Kojūrō, i've got a question. Masamune says you and him-" Yukimura grinned wider as Masamune froze and turned to glare at Yukimura with a 'don't you fucking dare' look.

"Masamune says you and him had sex since he asked how sex with two guys worked. Is that true?" Yukimura finished his question with a massive grin on his face. Kojūrō saw what Yukimura was trying to achieve out of Masamune, and for fun's sake decided to play along.

"Yes, we did, actually." Kojūrō answered, a bit of a blush on his face. Yukimura grinned as he asked "I need details!" as he plopped down on the bed looking at Kojūrō. Kojūrō blushed as he looked to Masamune for permission to talk about the encounter. Masamune nodded his approval his face still red as he turned around to once again try to get ready.

"Ah… well, he asked, and I tried explaining it with words, and when he still didn't seem to understand, I asked if he needed a… demonstration." Kojūrō started, his face growing increasingly red. "He had nodded yes, and I told him he'd need to drop his pants." Yukimura giggled, putting a hand on Kojūrō's knee to let him know it was alright to talk. Masamune blushed from overhearing the conversation as he put on his last remaining piece of armor. Yukimura put his head on Kojūrō's knee as Kojūrō continued, stuttering as he described the rest of the encounter in enough satisfying detail for Yukimura. Masamune finally came out of the bathroom all armor on and his signature jacket over it. "Well now that you're done I have a promise to keep up" Masamune said walking towards the door.

"Well thanks for enlightening me in Masamune's place Kojūrō. By the way, does Masamune have any baby pictures?" Yukimura asked, throwing his arms around Kojūrō in a big hug. Kojūrō froze momentarily before hugging back with a small smile. Masamune turned around at the last part and tugged at Kojūrō's jacket "WERE GOING" Masamune said trying to get out of Yukimura seeing baby pictures

"Well of course he does. I'd have to search for them, however. I can send you several when we get back to Aoba castle." Kojūrō replied, smiling and laughing a little. Yukimura hugged him a little tighter and grinned evilly at Masamune.

"Thanks Kojūrō! You're the best!" Yukimura grinned and let Kojūrō go.  
Masamune had hung his head "I hate you Kojūrō"

"So i've been told, Lord Yukimura." Kojūrō bowed, grinning himself.  
Masamune stormed out of the room with Kojūrō's jacket in hand. Kojūrō shook his head in amusement before following. Yukimura gave him another hug and a little kiss on the cheek in thanks, and ran off to his room giggling and squealing like a girl while Kojūrō had a bit of a blush.


	36. Chapter 35 - A lords talk

Here we go Chapter 25 and now we can see some maturity in Masamune wow right

song

My enemy (The amazing Spiderman 2 ost)

* * *

"He can be quite the pain in the ass huh" Masamune said as he watched Yukimura limp away.

"His teenage years are going to be a pain. It seems he's lost all docility from childhood and has taken up insubordination instead."Shingen sighed.  
Masamune laughed "Sounds quite fun to me. But of course that's coming from a teenager" Masamune grinned.

"From what i've heard from Kojūrō, you're not far from him. Apparently you've taken up being reckless instead." Shingen laughed. "And of course it sounds fun to you, you don't have to put up with it."  
Masamune shrugged "It's kinda strange to see how much he's grown and changed" Masamune sighed "I will miss the old Yukimura"

"I miss the old Yukimura already. Sure he was quiet, and a bit creepy, but at least he responded well to orders. This? This is just putting a tiger on a leash and thinking it will follow your orders because of it." Shingen sighed, "Whenever Sasuke would return, the first thing Yukimura would ask him is what you looked like. Sasuke would describe you, and Yukimura would try to imitate that. I think at this point he's even trying to outdo you"  
Masamune laughed "Sorry but he could never imagine how much I have changed and he could never get close to outdoing me. But I like his spirit. That is why I find him quite interesting. He was basically raised by me and Kojūrō yet he has your tiger spirit burning in him" Masamune smiled

"And yet i'm immediately regretting the decision to teach him that tiger spirit. It conflicts with the rowdiness that you have, and creates a horrible combination of insubordination. The only way I can get him to stick with me is by feeding his urge for battle. I think he's taken a little too much liking to violence however. I'm hoping age will calm him, but that's like hoping for a dead tree to bear fruit. But he's at least sixteen now so i've got two more years to get that docility back. Never thought i'd be saying he's sixteen years old so casually. Makes me feel like an ancient man already."  
Masamune sighed "Yeah you have that right lord Shingen. Your tiger spirit and my love of the fight isn't really an amazing combination. Unless you wanted to win a battle fast and know you'll win." Masamune laughed "The same goes for Kojūrō he can't really believe that i'm now eighteen, and leading the clan."

"In that case i'm afraid to leave him with the clan with that kind of combination. At least he's a fast learner. I really should have picked someone with a less frightening combination of influences. Don't know why I took in Yukimura anyway."  
Masamune was a tad bit shocked "Wow never would have figured that, Always though you had some kind a plan with him" Masamune shrugged "I'm always open to trade out another warrior for Yukimura, but I guess that's kind of silly. Just miss an old friend ya know." Masamune sighed "It was actually really nice to see him again"

"If you really want him, you'd have to find some way of sating his lust for battle. You'd have to be in a constant state of war just to keep him happy. Besides, i've already invested so much in Yukimura, and with age catching up to me, it's too late to invest that training in anyone else. I never really did have a plan. It was originally just gaining back one of my citizens, then he told me he has no one else, and I didn't know what to do except take him in myself. Though Takeda clan needs a war leader, rather than a peaceful diplomat. So I trained him for battle."  
"I know that my plans of the future would satisfy his need for battle till the end" Masamune sighed "I had figured and it's understandable that you wanted your citizen back, that's reason I didn't fight back" Masamune said with a hint of sadness "I wish that the land would always remain at peace but I know that will take a lot of bloodshed before it is reached" Masamune said with a clenched fist and a growl

"It would be a dream if my land would settle. But before long someone would go looking for a fight. and we'll be right back where we started. I already know how many battles Yukimura's caused alone. But Yukimura's the type of person who can't live in peace. He enjoys battle, and will start conflicts just to gain that thrill. And if it helps, i'm genuinely sorry about taking your friend away. But he's one of my people. And no leader in their right mind would leave their people behind, even if they left their people in a better place than they were." Shingen frowned. "i'm hoping you're under no illusions that you'll have to go against Yukimura someday? And knowing you two, a fight between you two would cause more blood than i've spilled in a lifetime. With you two. I can feel a big change coming. The only question is that big change going to be a peaceful breeze, or a hurricane."  
Masamune looked at Shingen with a slight wonder "I know he knows how to it's just if he wants to fight something out of some emotion." Masamune said with a sigh "It's fine I understand now, but if I had been younger I wouldn't have hesitated to fight you just at the sight. But I understand that you only wanted to make sure Yukimura was back home with his people." Masamune nodded in agreement "I hope that I won't have to fight him but I can't say that I won't ever, that is far too unpredictable." Masamune sighed "We can only tell when the time comes to determine what it will be." Masamune said with a certain curiosity in his voice.

"As much as you may not want to, it's either you fight Yukimura, or you avoid him and he comes looking for you. And i'm aware that you would have fought me back then. I could see it in your eyes. I don't think I can ever say I have seen more hatred for me than in you. You're very expressive in your face when you feel something, you know."  
"I am not one to run from a fight even if it's someone who I don't want to fight." Masamune said softly before resuming his normal tone "I don't wish to lie and deceive others it only causes more problems and fights." Masamune sighed

"Funny. Yukimura's the exact opposite. He seems to think the more he can keep to himself and the less others know, the less burdens they'll have. Or the more he can get away with." Shingen shrugged, pushing off the wall he was leaning against and looking ready to leave. "Well, that's enough doom and gloom for tonight. You young man need to get to bed. I will try to calm Yukimura. No doubt he's raging in his room right now. Well, time to go face the storm."  
Masamune smiled "Were so different and I guess it's because of different paths we walk, at times it seems that us to be friends for any longer than what was, was never to be." Masamune sighed sadly "You may be older but I am a leader and will do what I want" Masamune said then yawned "But I think I need to try and bond with my new kittens." Masamune smiled "Good luck Lord Shingen" Masamune said before walking back to his guest room.

"You two were cute as kids! Cutest friendship i've ever seen!" Shingen laughed. Masamune stopped in his tracks and looked back at Shingen with a 'I hate you kind of look'

"Ah! there's that look! I figured it'd be directed at me some time tonight! Good night, Masamune!"  
Masamune sighed and continued to walk back to his room. "we were a cute... friendship?" Masamune blushed a slight bit repeating some of Shingen's words "I swear everyone here is crazy" Masamune mumbled. Muffled in the distance there was a short burst of yelling in Yukimura's voice, but died down to silence once again. Masamune shook his head with a sigh before entering his room and closing the door.


	37. Chapter 36 - Missing right eye

Masamune and River appeared where Aladar was Masamune looked around "Aladar!" Masamune said leaving River where she was and moved around the traps to Aladar "It's okay Aladar i'm here. where's Kojūrō" Masamune said crouching down to get the trap off of Aldar. Aladar snorted, as if responding 'i don't know!'. River wandered carefully over to try and comfort her stablemate. "Be careful River" Masamune said picking up some twigs to set off the other traps around them. Aladar seemed to calm down with the presence of River, and nuzzled her as he worried over the state of his lifelong rider. Masamune sprung the traps in the area "We should be good now" Masamune said looking around seeing something shine and looked over at it. Aladar snorted walking over and kicking the trap around to free the shiny thing. The trap cracked open, and out fell Kojūrō's familiar swords. Masamune widened his eye and ran over to the trap picking up the swords and looking at them. Aladar whinnied at the sight of the swords and laid his ears back in anger of his rider abandoning him apparently. Masamune noticed the angered state of Aladar. "He wouldn't abandon you Aladar." Masamune said walking over to River. Aladar wasn't comforted, and remained angry as he kicked everything in sight. "ALADAR, Calm down" Masamune commanded. Aladar refused, being unused to being given commands by anyone but Kojūrō. Masamune looked at Aladar after making sure that Kojūrō's katana's were secured on Rivers saddle. "You can rage here but I am going to go find Kojūrō, your rider. I know that he wouldn't leave you when he probably first used these traps to lure me here and then something happened." Masamune said his commanding voice died down to a soft yet worried tone. Aladar snorted as if saying 'fine!' and ran off to go back to the castle. Masamune looked at River "We have to find Kojūrō, okay River but we have to get our cargo to the castle first. I know Kojūrō won't give up" Masamune said worried. River apparently agreed as she started off in the direction Aladar had run off in. Masamune ran behind her keeping a look out. River made sure to dodge the rest of the traps on the path as they headed back to the castle. Up ahead Aladar had apparently already caused a panic in the village as he returned without his rider.

"Lord Masamune? What happened to Master Katakura?" one soldier asked, looking fearful. "I don't know. I need two search parties as fast as possible" Masamune said running towards the stables to follow River. "Right away sir!" the soldier saluted and ran off to find soldiers willing to look for their dear Commander Katakura. Masamune caught up to River and petted her then looked at Aladar "Don't worry we'll have him back in no time, Aladar" Masamune said trying to comfort the horse. Aladar snorted in anger, clearly true to the belief that he had been abandoned after spending his whole life serving Kojūrō. Masamune sighed at the stubborn horse and then looked back at River and opened the bag to reveal four very awake and shaken up kittens. They all looked up at him mewing for comfort after the rough ride to their new home. Masamune smiled at the kittens and picked one up at a time holding them close and started to walk to the castle and waved a goodbye to the horses. The kittens clung terrified to his armor. Masamune walked back to his room as much as he wanted to run he knew the kittens wouldn't like a bumpy ride from him as well. The servants passing looked surprised and a few 'awed' at having a whole new set of residents. Masamune opened his door and sat the kittens on his bed petting each other there heads. "I must inform Lord Shingen about being late on the search and that something else important had popped up. Oh I hope Lord Kenshin doesn't decide to come today." Masamune whined. The kittens were oblivious to his distress and wandered the bed. Masamune shuffled papers around on his desk and picked up writing utensils from a drawer and a clean piece of paper. The kittens heard the familiar sound of paper and writing, and ran over to see what was happening. Masamune wrote kind of sloppy as he was in a hurry '_Lord Shingen I'm so sorry for being late to even start the search but I have to inform you that at this moment I can't fulfill my side something has popped up that Is even more urgent I will continue on my part as soon as I am able to. If need be I will allow only Yukimura or you to search on my land signed Date Masamune.'_ Masamune let out a sigh as he finished the letter and briefly wondered who would take Kojūrō. '_Who would Kojūrō have enough bad history with , or be mad at him?' _ Masamune sighed "Servant!" He called out his door.

There was running outside his door, and a servant came, looking worried as apparently they'd heard the news that Kojūrō was missing. "Yes sir?" Masamune looked serious "Take this letter to the messenger and tell him to bring it to Kia and only to Sanada Genjiro Yukimura or Takeda Shingen. " Masamune said handing over the letter.

"Of course." The servant bowed and took the letter, running away down the hall. Masamune sighed and looked at the kitten's "Wish I had time to get to know you guys better but I gotta run" Masamune said putting the kittens on the ground and closing the door. Masamune sighed, already feeling the absence of Kojūrō. '_Who knew i'd actually miss Kojūrō scolding me.' _


	38. Chapter 37 - A lord's job

Dun Dun Dun so much is going on in these last few chapters huh guys ~ Verto Strife

Song

Left Right Left by Simon Curtis

* * *

Masamune said walking to see the search parties. There was yelling up ahead, and Masamune wondered what the fuss was all about to cause the parties to sound so frantic. Until he saw the horrifying sight of Kojūrō's body bleeding over one of the horses as a soldier returned. Masamune stood in shock looking at Kojūrō before running up there "Kojūrō!" Masamune said worried. Kojūrō didn't move, and for a brief moment Masamune panicked that Kojūrō might have been dead. "Someone get the doctor!" Masamune commaded. The doctor already appeared, passing Masamune and checking Kojūrō's neck for a pulse. Masamune watched hoping for a good response not the one he dreaded.

"His pulse is barely there. He's near death. Someone get him to my clinic!" the doctor yelled. Masamune waved his hand for some soldiers to grabbed Kojūrō and follow him.

"Lord Masamune, it's best you not see the damage that's been done to Kojūrō." The doctor mumbled gravely, waving the soldiers along and pulling Masamune away from them. "The damage is rather gruesome. It's best you go back up to the castle and wait." the doctor ordered rather harshly. "Don't just stand there! GO!" Masamune growled "fine" Masamune huffed at being separated from Kojūrō when he was worried he might lose him.

Over where the soldiers were, Kojūrō gasped, shuddering as it looked like he was near death. It took one look at Kojūrō's half slit throat to nearly caused Masamune to puke right there.

"Soldiers. Who did this" Masamune asked, holding back the urge to puke.

"The ambush party for Kenshin apparently got Kojūrō and mistook him for one of Kenshin's men." The soldiers whimpered. "They told us 'it will take your precious Lord Masamune to stop us' and left him at our feet. I think they want to fight you, sir." the soldier said, nearly crying.  
Masamune made a fist "Fine then, If they wanna fight then i'll give them a fight"

"Lord Masamune?! You're really going to them?!" the soldier said, looking horrified at the idea of losing both Master Katakura and their lord.  
"It can only be me to stop them, so I have to" Masamune shouted.

"But Lord Masamune! What if they kill you too?!" the soldier yelled, nearly crying.  
"They won't kill me." Masamune growled.

"That's the thing, sir. What if they do?!" The soldier cried. "If you die we'll have no lord. And then someone else will come in and take over." Masamune ignored him and headed for the stables. River peered out of her stall curiously. Masamune walked up to her and petted her. River privately wondered why her master smelled like Kojūrō, and blood, but nuzzled his hand. "We got to go see someone okay River." Masamune said then walked over to Aladar. Masamune held out his hand to pet Aladar. Aladar smelled his master on Masamune and started sniffing Masamune over for wherever the scent of Kojūrō was coming from on Masamune. "He's back Aladar but he can't see you right now" Masamune said sadly. Aladar pushed against the stall door and tried biting the lock to open it to see his rider for himself. Masamune smiled "First let me see if they'll allow a horse in before you go" Masamune laughed. Aladar snapped his teeth at Masamune as if saying 'well hurry up then'. "i'll be right back" Masamune said running out the stables. River neighed after him. "Don't worry i'll take you along to River" Masamune called back. River seemed satisfied by that, and waited patiently. Masamune ran through the village to the doctors. There was a whole group of soldiers outside, all pale faced and scared to death of the answer they'd get from the doctor. "Hey what's going on guy's" Masamune asked trying to lighten the mood even if he felt like they did. "Kojūrō's badly injured. Doctor says he might die at any minute." one soldier said gloomily. "The people who did this stabbed him a bunch. Gutted him too. Doctor doesn't think he'll make it."

Masamune growled "He will make it, we just have to believe it"

"His throat's the main source of the blood. They cut his throat. Missed his vocal cords though, so he'll still be able to talk if he lives." another soldier said, looking distant. "Don't say if. He will" Masamune said trying hard to lighten the group's mood.

"Kojūrō's heart was starting and stopping on the way here, Lord Masamune. Master Katakura's strong, but…. i don't think anyone's strong enough to survive… this." the soldier who had carried Kojūrō in mumbled.

"He's strong because we're weak, we have to be strong for him now. So don't say that he won't make it. He will just believe it." Masamune said getting ready to ask the question he came down to ask. "Hey um this might be a little funny but do you think that I could bring Kojūrō's horse down here?" Masamune said feeling a tad bit off the topic. The doctor came out, and everyone looked up, looking eager for answers.

"You'll all need to go back to your duties. Kojūrō is in very critical condition, and by this point we'll only know by tomorrow if he'll live or not." the doctor announced to the solemn group. "Doc. I have a question" Masamune spoke up.

"Kojūrō's unconscious, and really weak, Masamune. He's in no state to be seen." the doctor replied, assuming his question was going to be 'can i visit him'. "I figured that, but do you think that I could bring Aladar down here to wait out here for him to get better?" Masamune said knowing how ridiculous he sounded.

The doctor gave him a weird look. "I don't think Aladar will like what he'll see, Masamune. Best not to bring him." Masamune nodded and turned to leave "Thanks" he waved. "You can come see Kojūrō later if you want, Masamune. I've got to clean up where they gutted him." The doctor offered.  
"I will later but I've got some business to take care of" Masamune said taking his leave.

"Of course. Good luck Lord Masamune. And stay alive. You're very vulnerable now. And i'd rather not have two bodies in here." The doctor told him.  
Masamune laughed "Don't worry" The soldiers around him separated, looking very grim as they awaited their master's final fate, and fearing the news of his death. Deep down, Masamune could feel the mood of the soldiers sink into him, and he felt a tiny bit of vengeance pop up against this daring group of ambushers. Not wanting to stay around the grim group any longer, Masamune headed back to the stables to tell Aladar that he couldn't see his master. Masamune walked into the stables. Aladar had managed to open his stall and was pacing the stable. Seeing Masamune, he came running up to Masamune, stopping just as their noses were touching. Masamune petted him "Doctor said that you probably shouldn't see him yet" Masamune said. Aladar wasn't happy with this answer, and tried to push past Masamune to go to his rider. River snapped at him, scolding him for acting so brash. Masamune gave River a 'thank you' look. Aladar seemed to sulk and moved back to his stall, his ears folded back in anger. River reached over from her stall into Aladar's and nuzzled and licked him to calm him. This seemed to calm Aladar, and he accepted the affection silently. Masamune smiled at the affection between the two. Almost like Kojūrō calming him down whenever he'd get mad. Grabbing River's saddle gear, Masamune saddled River, leaving off the motorbike parts for sake of time, and mounted River as he was ready to take his vengeance on this group of ambushers. Masamune mounted River quickly "Come on River we got to go kick some ass" He said stirring River to to go fast. River gave a rear and whinnied loudly before taking off as fast as she could. The two sped past soldiers and through the village gate, from there they followed the trail of Kojūrō's blood still fresh from when he'd arrived. Masamune tightened his fist '_They will pay for what they did to Kojūrō' _He thought as he charged forward; Alone. As he reached the end of the trail of blood, and the massive pool of the source, there was the strange feeling in the air that he was walking into a trap, and gripped his swords tightly. He surveyed the area for movement as River stood still.

"I admit, i didn't think you'd actually come." a helmeted figure came up from behind. Masamune turned his head to look at the figure.


	39. Chapter 38 - A dragon's act

Song

Angel By Theory of a Deadman

* * *

The figure had katanas, but also a bow, showing that this would probably be both a ranged and close fight. Masamune growled "Why did you attack one of my men?"

"You mean Kojūrō? My men foolishly thought he was one of Kenshin's not that it's any loss to me." The man said, suddenly speaking in perfect english. Masamune narrowed his eye at the figure. "How could any one mistake Kojūrō for one of Kenshin's men?" Masamune questioned

"Some dumb idiots who don't know how to look for clan colours." The figure said, continually speaking in english, with an accent Masamune recognized as british. "And if you don't mind, my Japanese is a little rusty, and maybe you could use some practice with your english, no?" Masamune growled "So you brits think it's okay to attack my clan?" Masamune said in fluent english seeing as he had taken lot's of interest in the language and practiced hard to perfect it.

"Oh, we're not all brits. Ritts there is a frenchman." the figure pointed to one of several figures pointing arrows at him in the trees. "And we attack your clan because it's convenient. And we make good money off it, so what's the harm." Masamune growled '_damn it, it was a trap. I just got to talk this out as much as I can' _"You don't attack My clan and get away with it especially attacking Kojūrō." Masamune's said still in english

"Oh? You haven't seemed to take offense when when we've been doing it before. And besides, you're a boy. A kid. From what i hear you haven't even reached the age to take over yet. So what threat are you, exactly" The man said, a smirk in his voice. Masamune chuckled "I didn't know and It wasn't against me. A kid that has taken over most of the North of Japan. I am not one to be messed with. so please enlighten me on this. Why are you going after Kenshin?" Masamune asked

"Why does anyone go after anyone in power? Someone wants him dead. Sure. You're a military leader. There's a lot of them out there. Anything else you are?" The man took off his helmet, showing he was smirking widely. "Shingen won't allow anyone to kill him you know. I'm different because I have more to protect and I am willing to take out anyone who stands in my way" Masamune said gripping his swords.

"Shingen? Oh, the guy with that Yukimura kid. Spoken like a true child." The man mocked. Masamune growled at the mockery "Your not acting so different either mocking me." Masamune retorted back.

"This coming from an eighteen year old. You should have more respect for your elders." the man looked up to the archers and said something in chinese, french, and english to the men, and they all drew their bows. "draw your weapons, but don't fire." Masamune growled gripping his swords tighter. "I have respect to one's I chose to. You I don't see why. You have lost any respect from me by attacking Kojūrō" Masamune said looking directly at the man.

"Funny. I was told that on this part of the world it is tradition that you show respect to your elders. Oh well. And youre Kojūrō just got in the way. Nothing more." the man shrugged, uncaring of having hurt Kojūrō. "Give me a good reason to leave your little clan alone. I was paid well for the seasick journey here, after all, and i will not have the trip wasted."  
"I would have shown you respect If you had come to my castle and alone, instead of calling me out and having your men." Masamune growled at how he blew off hurting, almost killing Kojūrō. "Because i'll kill you here and now if you don't" Masamune growled. One of the men said something in chinese, and the leader laughed, before replying

"Shao says she takes offense at being called a man. And besides, i was paid to come here to hurt you. I doubt you would have welcomed me with that reasoning into your castle." the man retorted. "And the threat of death is hardly anything new, boy." Masamune narrowed his eye "Paid to hurt me? Ha! It's hard to do that." Masamune smirked "I like a challenge " Masamune said giving a sort of playful look, like a cat that had a mouse cornered and just pawing at it.

"Not that hard if Shao and Ritts managed to get their hands on Kojūrō, apparently. Shao has really good knife work, by the way!" The man repeated the last compliment to said Shao in chinese.  
"If you think hurting Kojūrō would hurt me, no Just pissies my off. If you want to hurt me you have to physically hurt me" Masamune said chillingly.

"You're right. Maybe we should have gone after that Yukimura kid." the man said, apparently reconsidering his decision of attacking Kojūrō, and going after Yukimura instead.  
Masamune made sure to make no change in appearance "He's an enemy you would have been helping me" Masamune smirked. Shao said something.

"Shao says 'Enemies is not what i saw last night'."

"Well i'm glad i tricked you. That's a main thing to get close to your worst enemy, you know, Keep your friends close but your enemies closer" Masamune laughed

Shao growled something.

"Shao asked 'is it common here for two enemies, especially two men to kiss, especially so passionately?'" the man translated.  
Masamune blushed a tad bit remembering the kiss "That was nothing" Masamune tisked Shao rolled his-no her- eyes.

"So that's why Yukimura was so angry last night when you said 'i'll pretend like it never happened', Shao says."  
Masamune gulped '_he got angry over that? Wait! How would he even know I said that, I was alone in my room.' _"I guess" Masamune shrugged.

"Shao says 'he was crying and everything. if you were tricking him you failed."  
Masamune shrugged '_I made him cry?' _"Oh well i got him back in the morning."

"He was very angry at you. He swore to make you suffer, Shao says."  
"Well I doubt he can just like how you folks think you can hurt me" Masamune chuckled.

"Shao says 'he was tricking you too, you know'" he translated, clearly liking where this conversation with Shao was going.  
"I bet he was. But that's how it is in this era" Masamune said with a scoff.

"I know. I've seen this sort of thing in China. Yukimura still hates you for saying that, and sending him away, Shao says. 'He is very angry at you, even though he acts friendly."  
Masamune had a certain pain in his chest but didn't show it "That's what people do to gain trust of others" Masamune retorted back

"Your people very barbarian then." Shao said in broken japanese, butchering the language with her chinese accent. Masamune gave a disgusted face at how badly Shao was butchering his language. "We have to be in theses times of war" Masamune growled.

"You are very broken, for child. You play war too early." Shao scoffed, clearly not caring how her japanese sounded. "You should stick to training."  
Masamune growled at the insult "And you should stay with your husband" Masamune growled.

"I would. He dead." Shao said, her face reddening with anger. "One of you mixed breeds killed him."  
Masamune smirked "That's sad he was so weak." Masamune chuckled

"He was. Glad he dead." Shao smirked. "He was no pure Chinese like me. He thought he could be friend with mixed breed jap. But at least i got to kill mixed breed jap later. Too bad mixed breed had you for family though."  
Masamune narrowed his eye at her and scoffed and shrugged "Strong woman, you should find another man"

"You should find woman." Shao retorted "interesting that you decide to kill your family line by frolicking with men"  
Masamune growled "I just don't feel like being tied down"

"Same here. Too bad you're letting your ancestors suffer knowing the last in their line prefers men." Shao giggled.  
"I could easily get a women they practically throw themselves at me feet" Masamune smirked

"Getting girl pregnant then leaving doesn't count. Besides, what woman would marry a man they know would rather have their rival in bed with them instead." Shao giggled. "At least Yukimura has future planned out."  
Masamune growled "Yukimura WILL DIED BY MY HAND! I want to see him beg for mercy as I kill him. I wouldn't ever do that with him you disgust me" Masamune shouted angrily.

"You kiss him very passion yet claim you do not love him. And Shingen arranged for Yukimura to have woman already." Shao rolled her eyes at his attempts to throw her off at his relationship with Yukimura. "You love him. Why not say?"  
'_damn woman get off my case! damn Yukimura why do you tease me so when you're already planned to have a wife?' _Masamune thought angrily remembering how much Yukimura teased him. "I do not love him, I hate him. It's easy enough to make someone think that there liked if you kiss them so I did I need there trust right now" Masamune growled

"You are good actor, when you scared after he left your room about loving him. You scared he does not love you because you man." Shao growled.  
"Ha! you have the wrong idea again" Masamune laughed

"Like i said. You good actor. But bad liar." Shao shrugged.  
Masamune shook his head with a laughed "I know how to fool the fools" Masamune said with a smirk


	40. Chapter 39 - The tiger cub apperres

Song

Betrayed By Avenged Sevenfold

* * *

"Interesting that you say that." Yukimura growled as he watched the scene. "You're saying i'm a fool?"  
Masamune turned his head to the familiar voice. Masamune turned pale "Yukimura" Masamune said softly pain in his voice.

"Thanks for distracting him Shao. I'll take over from here." Yukimura nodded, and the group leader looked shocked as well.  
Masamune looked at Yukimura in disbelief the hurt in his chest grew.

"Surprised? You're not the only clever one here." Yukimura shrugged, waiting for answers. "You all get out of here. You don't belong, and if you do, i assume you know how good of a shot Shao is." The men gulped before nodding slowly and running off, Shao sliding down her tree and whistling for her horse.  
Masamune turned around to look at Yukimura. His smirk vanished and a pained expression was shown and he took one step towards Yukimura.

Yukimura frowned and stepped away from Masamune, looking cold and angry. "Masamune, meet assassin of China, Shao Lang. Shao, meet Date Masamune."  
Masamune looked at the assassin and back to Yukimura "I guess you're going to kill me then" Masamune said defeat in his voice mixed with pain.

"Kill you? If i killed you i'd have no one to play with." Yukimura mocked him. "So that kiss last night. That really was nothing, huh? Am i to assume the same of this morning too?"  
Masamune dropped down to his knees "I said that because I didn't want to be seen as in love with you. In truth that kiss and this morning were things I wish could happen everyday" Masamune said putting his head in his hands.

"Shao, you've done your job well. You've truly lived up to your reputation as a good interrogator. I'll be needing you again someday, so stick around." Yukimura congratulated Shao, who bowed with respect. "And as for you, Masamune. I hope you had fun with your little game. You must have had so much fun knowing i was so easy to trick"  
"I only said that to hide my feelings for you!" Masamune said his voice sounded as if he was crying.

"You didn't know i was here. You could have said anything. You didn't need to hide your feelings from me, even when i knew of them. You could have said anything. And yet you picked that to say." Yukimura sneered, snapping his fingers for Flip to approach.  
"I didn't want you to seem like my weakness to others I said those things to trick them." Masamune said looking up at Yukimura tears falling down his face as his voice cracked from crying.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. By the way, harsh wording on talking about Shao's husband. Then again it is you. I shouldn't be surprised you decided to strike such a low blow." Yukimura said harshly, as he remounted Flip and got ready to leave. "By the way, Shao lied when she said i was in an arranged marriage. I wanted to see if your feelings for me were true, and how you'd react."  
Masamune looked at him "I hide my feeling to one's I don't trust. You never show your feeling to the enemy," Masamune said pathetically "I show you my feelings, but you never show me" Masamune said "by the way when she said it the thought in my mind was why do you tease me so" Masamune said getting up off his knees and turning away. "Now if you excuse me I have to go and see how Kojūrō is. How low of you to hurt him, he was also like your parent even if he wasn't for long. He did nothing wrong to you"

"I am sorry about Kojūrō. i had to do it or it would blow cover with the ambush party." Shao apologized, bowing deeply.  
"I don't want to hear you apologize Shao, I want to hear Yukimura say sorry to Kojūrō." Masamune growled as he walked slowly back to River.

"I actually had nothing to do with that part. I had Shao here to spy and track this party's movements. That was all the ambush party." Yukimura admitted. "I am sorry about what happened to him, but if Shao blew her cover then i would lose track of the party's movements."  
"Then you should say sorry still since you hired her" Masamune said petting River.

"I said sorry." Shao said, apologizing again.

"It wasn't part of my plan but i apologize for what my agent was forced to do to him to keep her cover." Yukimura added.  
"I'll tell him if he ever get's better" Masamune said mounting his horse.

"I use poisoned blade. This should help destroy poison." Shao said, handing him a bottle of antidote.  
"Thank you Shao, I'm sorry about the words I said, I was only acting so cold because I had to protect my pride." Masamune said his voice showed his regret and so did his face even if tears were still falling from his eye.

"I am sorry for words said too. It is raw emotion wound, my husband. But healed wound. Yukimura? How do you say" Shao finished her sentence in chinese, and Yukimura took a moment to translate.

"I hope you find happiness in you life. And i am sorry for poison wound. and words. Tell Kojuro i said i am sorry." Shao said, a few tears down her own face. "Tell him i am sorry for killing his woman friend those years ago."  
Masamune nodded "I will but I have to go now"


	41. Chapter 40 - Dragon tears

Song

Tell me why By Three Days Grace

* * *

"Goodbye Date Masamune. And long life to you." Shao bowed, and hopped on her horse, spurring it off and Yukimura joined her, looking back at him with his own tears in his eyes.  
Masamune was riding off not looking back he was worried and wanted to make sure Kojūrō was alright. '_Kojūrō please be okay i'm on my way!' _Masamune screamed in his head. River sensed the emotional distress in her master and rushed back to the castle, wanting her Master somewhere private so he could get his emotions out. "Hurry River we have to get to Kojūrō" Masamune said spurring her to go faster. The sky was a pitch dark black by now, the talk with Shao and the emotion with Yukimura had taken up most of the day.  
Masamune looked forward as the village was now in sight he wiped away the few teardrops that were left. luckily most of the villagers were in their homes, and no one would see their emotionally broken Lord. Masamune and River reached the doctor's. Masamune jumped down from River and told her to stay there. He knocked on the doctor's door. "The door is unlocked. Kojūrō is still unconscious, but less gruesome. You can see him." The doctor said, letting Masamune in. "Doctor I have something that should help him. Please don't ask but here" Masamune said handing the doctor the antidote.

"Ah! I see. Clever poison. This was why his heart was so slow. Odd, since there's only a couple of places, particularly in the west where you can get this stuff. Whoever did this has good contacts for poison." The doctor nodded at the antidote and took it inside to give it to Kojūrō. Masamune followed the doctor in closing the door behind him. "Is he okay other than the poison?" Masamune asked.

"He's fine aside from it. You can go see him now if you like" The doctor waved to where Kojūrō was.  
"Thanks" Masamune said before fallowing where the doctor had waved to. The doctor hadn't lied on how gruesome his wounds were. His throat and stomach were just barely held together by stitches, accompanied by the scar on his shoulder from Yukimura's spear. Masamune took a chair and sat it by Kojūrō but turned it away since it still made Masamune queasy to look at the wounds. The doctor stepped around him and poured the antidote down his throat, holding the stitched part closed as Kojūrō instinctively swallowed. Once he was certain Kojūrō had swallowed, he left the two alone.  
Masamune sighed as he closed his eye "I'm so sorry Kojūrō it's all my fault I shouldn't have gone into the forest." Masamune said painfully. Kojūrō was unresponsive, but his eyes twitched under under his eyelids. The poison antidote apparently worked, since color returned to his face. Masamune sat in silence but felt better being by Kojūrō. Tears started to form again as he thought about what had happened just a few minutes ago. Kojūrō gave a small groan, but stayed unconscious. Masamune smiled knowing Kojūrō was getting better. There was a small sheen of sweat on Kojūrō's forehead as the medicine started working. "Shao said sorry. She also said sorry for killing your 'woman friend'. You never told me you had a 'woman friend', Kojy." Masamune chuckled sadly. Kojūrō frowned briefly, but did not wake. Masamune tried his best to sound cheerful but knew he wasn't doing too well at it. '_And as for you, Masamune. I hope you had fun with your little game. You must have had so much fun knowing i was so easy to trick.' _Yukimura's words echoed in his head, almost hauntingly. Masamune sighed as he threw his head back looking at the ceiling. "I don't know if you know this, Kojūrō. But Yukimura betrayed me. He got you hurt, and used the ambush party to test my feelings for him." Masamune said as tears fell from his face to the floor. "It kinda hurts to know he would hurt you just to get to me and that he would test my feelings." Masamune said painfully. "He said such horrible things, Kojūrō. He thought I had tricked him about my feelings for him. That I used him and manipulated him on a personal level. I just can't shake this pain off" Masamune said spilling his feelings to Kojūrō. Kojūrō frowned in his unconscious state, and mumbled something as he shifted a bit. "I don't even know if you can hear me Kojūrō… but i want you to survive. No, i'm ordering you to survive. You're all I have left… Yuki's gone. Dad's gone. I've got no one. You're all that's left of my life." Masamune said through soft sobbs. "So please. Please survive. If not for anyone else, for me? Without you… i'd probably become just as bad as Yuki. I'd be heartless, cruel, and mean to everyone. That's why you need to survive. To keep me from becoming like that." There was no response from Kojūrō, but he did take a deep breath, and twitched his face in pain as his wounds were stretched. "Kojūrō you can't leave me now when I need you the most…. you just can't" Masamune whined trying to hold back the loud sobbs that he wanted to let go of. "I don't think i can handle any more death, Kojy. Not after everyone in my family is dead except for me. I don't want you to die, not like everyone else. I don't know what dad would have wanted, and i don't care what mom would have wanted, but they assigned you to take care of me, and if you die, you'll have failed them." Masamune whimpered tears streaming down his face from his closed eye. "You didn't die before, when Dad brought you to the doctor. Don't die on me, after surviving for Dad. Didn't you say you refused to die by anything until you were 50? You're only 28. Plus you told me we'd get to go back to America and the west someday. You promised!" Masamune said raising his voice. "A-and you said you'd take me out camping across Japan on my next birthday!" Masamune whined. "Are you going to break those promises that you made to me?" Masamune said painfully. "Are you going to make me spend my birthday, the camping trip, a trip to America, all of those things, alone?"Masamune said sobbing "Your my right eye. I can't lose you! You said that you would protect my back so I never have to look back only to the future!" Masamune said with his voice cracking. "Besides… you know that i'm the party for the army, while you're the order that keeps them from having too much fun with me." Masamune said with a broken up chuckle "I need you to help me command this Clan. I maybe a leader but i'm still a child" Masamune admitted. '_You finally admit it'_ he could hear Kojūrō telling him in his head. '_Now go to bed, Masamune. Don't forget to clean your eye and let your eye breath for the night.' _ Kojūrō's voice told him in a soft voice, as if speaking to a child. As much as Masamune wanted to argue back at his head he sighed and followed what the voice said, considering staying here, but Kojūrō would probably argue that he should go back up to the castle. '_Damn, Kojūrō, you've really imbedded yourself into my mind, huh? Next i know you'll be telling me i should be cleaning my armor and weapons in my head too.' _Masamune shook his head smiling. '_Should i stay here though? But the kittens will get lonely… But Kojūrō's here. Ah, damn. Hard decision. Better ask Kojūrō- oh wait.' _Masamune facepalmed as he realized he couldn't ask Kojūrō for advice '_Baka.' _Masamune scolded himself.


	42. Chapter 41 - The dragon's habits

Really short sorry ~ Verto Strife

Song

Lazy song by Bruno Mars

* * *

'_Kittens or Kojūrō, Kojūrō or kittens. Damn me and my kitten weakness. I'm picking kittens. So sorry Kojūrō! The kittens forced me to pick them!' _Masamune mentally apologized as he left the clinic to lead River by her reins back up to the castle. Undoing River's saddle, he put it aside as he left River and Aladar to bond as he walked through the castle, tiredly waving to servants as he headed straight for his room. As soon as his door opened, his eye met the pleasant sight that the kittens were all fast asleep… and had peed and pooped on the floor. Masamune sighed '_That's why I put them on the ground' _He thought annoyed. And realized he had nothing to pick it up with. '_ew... I need something to soak up the pee with though! I'm going to have to use a towel or something. Dammit Kittens! You're so cute but you're so messy!' _Masamune grumbled to himself in his head. He grabbed a towel from his bathroom and bent down to soak up the pee. '_Kittens force me to ruin a towel to soak up pee. They really have me wrapped around their finger, don't they'_ Masamune sighed as he finished soaking up the pee. '_And now for the poo. ew...'_ Masamune thought as he had to pick the poop up with his gloved hands. '_Oh god. it's wet poo?!' _Masamune nearly puked as the poo smeared onto his armor's gloves. Shuddering with disgust, Masamune ran out of the room, holding out the poo in front of him as he headed for the nearest outdoors. Reaching an outside door, Masamune threw the poo out, luckily missing one of Kojūrō's plants. He shuddered with disgust as he ran back to his room, pulling his gloves off and throwing them away somewhere in his messy room. Sighing and still shuddering in horror of carrying wet cat feces, Masamune started taking off his armor, getting ready for bed. '_Don't forget to clean your eye'_ Kojūrō's voice told him. Masamune sighed "Always there to bother me huh Kojūrō" Masamune chuckled. Dropping his armor on the way to his bathroom, he let each piece land where it did, his sloppy home habits already kicking in. The room itself could almost be considered typical of any teenage boy. Dirty laundry across the floor, random posters, maps, and Date banner's scattered across the room, accompanied by a couple of drawings (most of Yukimura). Even a couple of plates and dishes scattered on the desk. Masamune stumbled a bit on a piece of his own laundry. '_I really need to clean up, but there's too much stuff to do. No wonder the servants don't come in here' _Masamune thought as he brought himself to face his mirror. '_Time for the worst part of the day...' _Masamune thought, barely taking notice of the redness around his eyes and pulling his eyepatch off, surprised to feel it was wet with tears as well. And there it was, the worst of his features. It wasn't surprising any of his previous girlfriends had been a little disgusted by the missing eye. He washed off his hands just as a precaution from cleanin up the poo. He sighed as he steeled himself to reach into the empty socket and clean out the inside. '_Maybe I can just skip the eye cleaning? Just for this one night? It won't kill me if I 'forget' to do it.' _The reluctant side of his mind asked. He sighed feeling bad about thinking about it, as he could feel Kojūrō's scold. '_Okay fine you win yha stubborn bastard' _Masamune grumbled as he continued to clean out his eye socket. He looked in the mirror as he did always even if he hated seeing the missing eye. "Why do I alway look at it?" Masamune questioned himself. "It's my eye. It shouldn't be anything bad. it's just gone that's the only difference. It's only this nasty gaping hole in my head. So why dose it seems so… disgusting, and yet everyone can't help but look when they see it, even me. Even Yukimura couldn't stop looking at it. it's like a curse that I have and can't get rid of, why did this happen to me why not someone who would like this? But what kind of person would find anything to like about this anyway." Masamune question but then sighed "I should stop looking at it, I need to sleep from this crazy day" Masamune shook his head and put the eyepatch down. Masamune turned around and sighed looking at his very welcoming bed.


	43. Chapter 42 - The clumsy dragon

Song

Don't wake me By Skillet

* * *

Masamune groggily walked towards his bed. "Shit" Masamune said hitting his foot on something "Ugh I need to clean up a tad bit" he said trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his foot as he continued to walk to his bed "Fuck!" Masamune cursed as something caught his foot and made him trip. "That's it im cleaning up tomorrow!" Masamune growled at his messy room. From his position on the floor he could see under the bed a couple of take out food boxes stashed under there that he'd forgotten about. "I wonder if that's still good?" Masamune asked looking at the boxes. Carefully he reached out to one, only to feel the stickiness on the sides of the box. "Well that's a no" Masamune grumbled, throwing the box back under the bed. Checking the other boxes which were either sticky or empty, Masamune decided not to trust his luck on opening the sticky ones and got up. He finally reached his bed in his landmine of a room and flopped down on the bed. Up above on a shelve were various things from his trip to the west and a Date banner hung above his bed. A few pictures of him and Kojūrō hung right above his bed accompanied with a few of Yukimura. A couple had been actual photographs, from when they'd run across a man with a real camera, but most of the ones with Yukimura were drawings. Masamune looked up at the pictures and then remembered the pictures Sasuke had given him "I can put them with my others." He said happily digging in his pocket. Pulling them out, they'd been slightly wrinkled from the trip back to Aoba castle. He un wrinkled them to the best of his abilities and then looked at his desk. He got up and walked over to the desk and looked for something to put up the pictures with. '_Let's see… we've got glue, and… nails.'_ Masamune said to himself pulling out both and trying to figure out what would be the best option. "Don't want to ruin the picture with glue, but the nails will make a mess. Wait, since when have i cared about making a mess?" Masamune said putting the glue down and walking back to his bed. "looks like the only way to get up there is on my bed. But i'll probably fall. Damn, why don't i have a chair or stool in here again?" He had a memory to back when he was around eight and had been stupidly standing on the top of the back of a chair yelling 'Yuki! look!' right before he'd fallen and fell on his face, the chair landing on top of him, and Yukimura getting a good laugh out of the whole thing. He smiled remembering those times with Yukimura. "Oh right, that's why. Fine then let's try not to fall" Masamune sighed getting on his bed and standing up on it. He already felt his balance wavering. He held out his arms to try and balance himself again "I will not fall" He said to himself. '_You're a samurai! You're supposed to have great balance and everything!' _He grumbled at himself. '_Yeah. In combat. Come on. If you can wield six swords you can do this.' _Masamune mentally grumbled as he walked carefully across the plush bed. He stood on his toes to reach the ceiling, and could already feel his balance waver. '_Nope! Nope i am not having a repeat of when i was eight. I am a grown man, and a samurai, and i will not be seen falling off the bed!' _Masamune growled both at himself and the bed. Standing on his toes again, he stood carefully as he pinned the pictures up. He let out a sigh of relief as he hung up the pictures with no problem, and took a step back only to trip on his own covers. There was a loud bang as he landed, and ended up half on, half off the bed. '_So much for not having a repeat of when i was eight.' _

"Lord Masamune? We heard a banging and thought you might be in trouble." One of the servants came in, looking as if she were trying hold in a giggle. Masamune growled knowing how stupid he looked "I'm fine" The servant apparently couldn't hold it in anymore and bust out laughing.

"I am sorry Lord Masamune, but… You look very funny from that position" The servant wheezed for breath as she laughed. Masamune growled as an embarrassed blush appeared on his face as he pushed himself back on the bed. The servant calmed her laughing and covered her mouth to hide her grin. "I'll just leave you to… whatever you were doing." The servant bowed and closed the door, still giggling a little. "Good going now you look like an idiot to a servant" Masamune growled at himself. Kicking the bed in petty vengeance, he laid back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. His eye wandered to the pictures of him and Yukimura. He smiled looking at them. '_I wonder if Yuki has his own copy of these pictures. Probably not. Oh well, better not think of Yuki now. Kojūrō would probably be yelling at me to go to sleep already by now anyway.' _Masamune sighed pulling up his blankets "Night Kojūrō, Yuki, Sleep well kittens." Masamune said before closing his eye to try and sleep. '_Good night Massy. Good night lord Masamune, sleep tight.' _His mind tried substituting the two missing people's voices. He sighed as he started to drift into sleep. His ears sought out some familiar noise, which would usually be Kojūrō's snoring, but there was only dead silence. Eventually he fell into an uneasy sleep, even with the dead silence causing his ears to imagine things. The next morning he winced as his eyes were met with bright light.

"Go away Kojūrō. It's Saturday. Let me have a break would you?" Masamune growled as he pulled the covers over his head sleepily. The covers were ripped off of him, and he shivered at the sudden loss of warmth. Picking his head up, he could feel his dragon spirit make him start to glow as he hissed like a cat at whoever had dared come in and pulled his warm covers away.

"Easy dragon. Don't go glowy apeshit on me yet" Sasuke grinned at seeing a sleepy Masamune.  
"Go away" mumbled Masamune under his cover's.

"Wow who knew both you and Yukimura both sleep in blue pajama bottoms." Sasuke grinned.  
"Let me sleep!" growled Masamune trying to get the ninja to go away.

"Damn, no wonder no one but Kojūrō wakes you up. By the way, you're up late." Sasuke chuckled.  
Masamune sat up and looked Sasuke straight in the eye "I don't care go away " Masamune growled flopping back down and pulling the cover over his head.

"Oh well. Guess it's plan B time." There was a sloshing sound  
Masamune opened his eye and sat up "I swear if you think that water is going to get me up you better be ready to run for your life ninja" Masamune growled.

"Too late." The canteen was thrown in his face as Sasuke left in a cloud of smoke.  
"YOU GET BACK HERE!" Masamune screamed jumping out of his warm comfortable bed. He ran outside to see three Sasuke's running off in separate directions. "GUARDS AFTER HIM!" Masamune commanded seeing two guard walking by

"Looks like Sasuke was serious about using the canteen." One of the guards commented, smiling slightly. Masamune ran back inside his room to grab his swords and ran past after one of the Sasuke's screaming. A blue aura started to surround him seeing how he was still very pissy at being woken up. The Sasuke stopped after a while and turned to face him. "Wrong one." It grinned, and became a cloud of smoke. Masamune screamed out angrily and stalked around looking for the real Sasuke a very pissed expression on his face "GET OUT HERE YOU COWARD!" Masamune yelled very pissy. There was chuckling from all around. Masamune growled looking around frantically trying to find the source of the chuckling. From behind another Sasuke snuck up and kicked him in the ass. Masamune growled and turned around swiping at the Sasuke. Again this one burst into a cloud of smoke upon being hit with the swords. Masamune growled again showing his rising anger. There was more chuckling, and a teasing 'over here' from all around him. Masamune growled and started slicing all around him. The chuckling turned to full blown laughter. "STOP HIDING YOU BASTARD!" Masamune growled wanting to take out his anger on the ninja. "As you wish." Another Sasuke charged at him, weapon raised and a wide grin on his face. Masamune growled and charged that Sasuke yelling. Their weapons met, and made a loud screech as metal met metal. Masamune had a crazy look in his eye as she smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke met him back with a grin of his own, and pushed Masamune back a bit. Being older, Sasuke had the advantage of height and a little extra strength. Masamune charged at him again and swiped at Sasuke's feet. Sasuke jumped back avoiding the blade, and swiped at him with his weapon again before dodging back. Sasuke's shuriken barely missed Masamune as Masamune dodged quickly remembering that he was against a ninja. Sasuke jumped forward, kicking Masamune in the gut and reaching around to swipe at his back with the shuriken, and once again jumping back. Masamune swiped at Sasuke making sure to cover his back knowing he didn't have Kojūrō to protect him.

"You're a real grump in the mornings, aren't you!" Sasuke laughed as he circled around Masamune. Masamune kept an eye on Sasuke. "I don't like being woken up. Especially by someone from a different Clan." Masamune growled. Sasuke rolled behind Masamune, swiping at the backs of his legs and grinning seeing Masamune was still in his pajamas. Masamune growled in pain, feeling the pain and moved around to swipe at Sasuke, nicking Sasuke's clothes. Unlike Masamune, Sasuke was wearing armor, and the swipe just deflected off the armor and leaving Sasuke unscathed. Sasuke swiped his leg at Masamune's legs and sent Masamune stumbling in his still sleepy state. "Shit!" Masamune cursed but then caught himself kicking at Sasuke while pushing himself up. Sasuke grinned and ran forward, both feet landing on Masamune's chest and pushing him back down and knocking the wind out of him. Masamune gave a pained yell.

"You done, kid?" Sasuke asked, kneeling on Masamune's chest as he grinned down at the younger teen.  
Masamune growled his face twisted in pain from the weight on top of his chest and the pain in his back from years of being pushed to the ground agitating the scar on his back as it had yet to heal completely still. "Not yet" Masamune said going for a punch to Sasuke's face. Sasuke moved his feet and sat so that his body was sitting on Masamune's chest and his feet and legs were holding Masamune's elbows down. Masamune hissed at the added weight and growled at being basically pinned down.

"Word of advice kid. You've got some growing to do. And you're pretty brash for being a samurai." Sasuke chuckled.


	44. Chapter 43 - A Dragon and A Monkey

I can honestly say this is true if you don't get a litterbox X/ ~ Verto Strife

Song

Bad day By Daniel Powter

* * *

Sasuke grinned. Masamune growled at Sasuke "Get off me" Masamune looked like he was in pain; in which he was.

"Oh no. I think i'll stay here. You're very comfortable. Plus i've got a little thank you letter from Shingen." Sasuke put said letter on Masamune's face.  
Masamune growled "Get off of me!" Masamune tried to squirm free as his back was killing him.

"I'm not stupid kid. I know once i let you up you'll punch me." Sasuke scoffed.  
"My back is in pain! I promise I won't. Just let me try to fucking feel better" Masamune growled

"You got a dirty mouth kid." Sasuke laughed as he jumped off Masamune and landed crouching a little distance away. Masamune sat up a hand on his back. A slight sigh of relief as Masamune turned to pop his back. There was once again the sound of popping that sounded as if his back was breaking.

"You know for a 'greatest samurai ever' you're really fragile." Sasuke said, doing his high pitched impression of a younger Masamune. Masamune growled grabbing the letter that had fallen off his face. "Yha and what about it, i'm still tough and know how to deal with pain." Masamune said with a growl as he ripping off the bottoms of his pajama pants and wrapped the cuts in the back of his legs.

"Oh don't worry. I only nicked you. And you don't really deal with pain as well as you think" Sasuke said, laughter still in his voice.  
"I don't let other's pin me down" Masamune glared at the ninja "You would be surprised" Masamune said looking off in the distance.

"Oh i don't know. You looked like you were kind of enjoying being pinned down. I wouldn't be surprised if you're a bottom person in bed though." Sasuke laughed.  
Masamune shot an angry glare at Sasuke "I do not enjoy being pinned down as that is a loss of power" Masamune growled.

"looking at that blush you were giving for a moment, i would say you do. I'm surprised to hear you're a power play kind of kinky though" Sasuke laughed.  
Masamune scoffed "I don't enjoy it so don't think other wise. I don't think this is the appropriate place to say such things Ninja" Masamune blushed a tad bit seeing as they were outside where anyone could hear their conversation.

"Oh don't get so embarrassed. Hello!" Sasuke waved at a passing group of female servants, who giggled and waved back.  
Masamune tensed up and blushed not turning around to look at the servants but waved seeing as it was only polite "Please do not draw attention to us when you have said such words"

"What? About you being a bottom person and liking power play? Hey!" Sasuke asked, waving to a guard, who nodded back. Masamune stood up and grabbed Sasuke as he walked back to his room dragging the ninja "I SAID DO NOT DRAW ATTENTION, I am not a bottom person I hate it i despise it." Masamune hissed at the ninja.

"Oh don't worry so much! Your servants know me. And nothing wrong with the bottom. Some great views from being on the bottom actually." Sasuke shrugged, unaffected by what he was saying.  
Masamune threw open his door and threw the ninja in there "I am not a bottom person Okay Sasuke, I want to feel in control not being lead by someone else" Masamune growled

"If you wanted me in your bed this bad you could have asked" Sasuke said pervertedly grinned as he landed on the bed.  
Masamune blushed at the comment "I do not wish you there. But my room is more secluded so I don't have to worry as much about the servants and guards hearing your comments" Masamune growled.

"Awww. Massy's blushing. And- EWWWW!" Sasuke's face turned to disgust as he almost fell of the bed.  
Masamune growled "Do not call me that ninja" Masamune then remembered that he didn't have his eyepatch and ran to his bathroom.

Sasuke ignored him as he crawled onto the middle of the bed. "IS THIS SHIT?! AND MONTHS OLD TAKEOUT?!" Sasuke screamed.  
Masamune mumbled to himself something "Yeah sorry room's a mess" Masamune called out.

"A MESS?! THIS IS FUCKING NASTY! EVEN I DON'T HAVE THIS STUFF JUST LYING AROUND!" Sasuke yelled, looking disgusted. Masamune smirked "I keep it to throw at intruders like you" Masamune laughed.

"YOU ARE FUCKING DISGUSTING!" Sasuke yelled as he mumbled about 'feeling violated'.  
Masamune walked back out with his eyepatch and picked up thrown away clothes "I haven't really had time to clean up so don't think this is how it always looks" Masamune sighed '_even though it always does' _Masamune thought smugly to himself

"Ew… There's shit all around the bed. And you stepped in some. Enjoy your little letter there, i'm getting out of here before i find out what else you've got in here." Sasuke danced around the poop piles and walked away shuddering in horror. Masamune sighed "At least he's gone who knew my room would scare off a ninja" Masamune laughed. "But did i really step in some kitten shit?" Masamune asked himself looking at his socks noticing on with smeared poop. He almost threw up right there. The kittens themselves were out of his room, no doubt wandering the castle, so he couldn't scold them for shitting. '_I need a litterbox. Why and how did i forget that cats need litter boxes?!' _Masamune growled scolded himself internally. "I'll have to get one today, but i need to get the shit off the ground before I go look for them." Masamune shuttered and took off his sock with the poop and threw it in the little pile he had made of clothes. Masamune realized once again he had nothing to pick up the shit with, at least not without using…. his hands. Masamune shuttered '_NOPE, as much as they're adorable i am not touching that with my bare hands!' _Masamune said in his head as he desperately looked around for something to pick it up with. '_Maybe Kojūrō won't notice if i use his gardening gloves?' _He briefly considered '_but if he found out he would KILL me' _Masamune sighed '_Wait! do I have any empty pieces of paper I can use?' _Masamune said avoiding the kitten landmines as he went over to his desk. '_Yes i do, thank god!'_ Masamune sighed with relief as he dug through the drawers. '_Now where to take the kitty shit… Maybe if i say i thought it would help Kojūrō's plants, Kojūrō would overlook it being in the garden? I mean it is a type of fertilizer right?' _Masamune thought as he picked up the poop, nearly retching as it smeared on the paper. '_Ew… it's squishy.'_ He held the poop away from him as he walked out into the hall.

"Ah… Lord Masamune? Why do you have shit in a paper?" One guard asked, looking as disgusted as Masamune. Masamune looked at the guard with 'Oh i didn't notice you there' look "Uh …. Kittens" Masamune gave a soft chuckle.

"Ah. You do realize we still have your old cat's litterbox?" the guard asked.  
Masamune perked up "Really I kinda forgot, can you have someone put it in my room" Masamune asked happily

"Of course. I'm surprised you forgot. You asked we leave it out to attract the strays to the house to annoy Kojūrō" The guard chuckled as he left. Masamune laughed remembering, but then remembered what he was doing "Well at least I won't have to do this much longer" Masamune sighed. He opened the door to the garden. '_Kojūrō's strawberries are doing well'_ Masamune thought, looking a little hungrily at the sweet pieces of fruit. '_A couple look ready to eat, actually. I wonder if Kojūrō will let me have a few?'_ Masamune reached on of the plants and scraped off poo on the plant.

"I wonder if Kojūrō's awake? OH NO! I SLEPT IN! HE'LL KILL ME FOR SLEEPING IN!" Masamune said hurrying up cleaning up after the kittens. "Damn I need to find the kittens before I go see Kojūrō." Masamune said looking around to see a little black kitten head looking at him sitting in front of his door. "I guess you really do live up to your name huh Kojy?" Masamune said walking up to the kitten and petting him on the head. "Will you help me find your brothers and sister?" Masamune asked. The kitten mewed as if to say yes. Masamune smiled happily to Kojy "Okay let's round up some kitten's" Masamune said rolling up his sleeves. Kojy padded in one way and Masamune followed walking behind the little kitten.


	45. Chapter 44 - Cleaning time

Masamune and Kojy finally stumbled across Nana and Yuki in the nearest bathroom, pulling on the toilet paper and playing. Masamune sighed and picked up Yuki and Nana. "One more to find kojy" Masamune reported to the black kitten who mewed as if he understood. The three went to the garden and found Kiku about to make the mistake of destroying the strawberries.

"No! Bad Kiku! Those are my strawberries, not yours!" Masamune scolded as he pulled Kiku away from his precious growing strawberries. "Bad Kiku, bad!" Masamune scolded, giving the cat a little smack on the bottom for being bad. Kiku protested, and clawed to try and get out of Masamune's arms. Kojy hissed at Kiku and the two looked ready to fight."Oi! No fighting you two" Masamune scolded both.

Kojy growled but remained where he was. Kiku on the other hand was kicking and clawing at Masamune's arms to get at his brother. "You two can spar when you're back in the room, I don't feel safe with you guys out when i'm gone." Masamune said walking to his room. Kojy walked ahead with his nose and tail in the air as he led the way back to the room. Masamune shook his head with a smile "Yep definitely Kojūrō" Masamune said happy. Kiku let out a long meow as he begged to be put down. "Kiku don't worry we'll be back in the room in a little bit, then i'll put you down." Masamune sighed at the kitten. Kojy ran over and attacked Masamune's feet, meowing up at Kiku. "Not you too, Kojy! Come on just hold up the fight till we get to my room" Masamune complained. Kojy ran ahead to the door and meowed impatiently as his little eyes narrowed in a glare. Masamune opened the door and closed it behind himself and put the kittens down on the ground "There you go! Happy?! Don't get hurt too bad" Masamune said with a warning and tad bit of worry. Kiku attacked first, leaping onto Kojy and causing Kojy to hiss as he tried to roll on his back to get Kiku off. The two hissed and clawed at each other, and Kiku whined as Kojy pulled his ear hard. The other two kittens seemed accustomed to this, and ran off, with Yuki sniffing around his takeout boxes and nibbling on the box to get to the contents. Masamune ran over to Yuki "You don't want that, trust me" Masamune said picking up the take out box with a disgusted face "I guess im going to have to pick up before I go too huh" Masamune sighed. "Kojūrō will be impressed that i'm cleaning before I go see him" Masamune chuckled, beginning by picking up his many piles of laundry. The kittens ran rampage around his room as he picked up clothes. Nana batted at one of the shirts he picked up "Nana stop it im trying to clean up, You know now that I think about it Nana your name's kinda out from the others huh, What about Dally seeing as you're the only girl." Masamune smiled patting Dally on the head before continuing cleaning up his room. Dally pulled a sock out of the pile and started chewing on it. "Dally my socks aren't chew toys" Masamune growled putting a stinky shirt over her. She protested to the large shirt and ran around under it trying to find the exit. Masamune laughed before picking it back up and putting it on his pile of laundry that need to be done. **Badly**. '_How did i never notice how badly my room actually stinks?' _Masamune had a disgusted face as he put shirts to his nose to separate the mostly clean ones from the dirty ones. Yuki walked over and seemed to be searching for more pieces of food among the piles of laundry. Digging around in Masamune's current pile, Yuki seemed to have found what he wanted and pulled out yet another take out box. "How did you-? Whatever, none of that for you Yuki." Masamune said taking the takeout box away and finding a place where Yuki couldn't get to it. This didn't seem to deter Yuki however as he kept searching the laundry for more boxes with leftovers. Masamune picking up after Yuki making a mess of his piles "Where did they put the litter box?" Masamune said remembering that he asked for the one and looked around. Hearing the shuffling of rocks, he looked around the bathroom to see that Kojy seemed to be glad to be the first to use the box. "Good boy, Kojy!" Masamune praised. There was more meowing out in the room, and Masamune looked to see Yuki had somehow managed to find a whole orange from somewhere in the room. "Yuki! Stop finding things to eat!" Masamune yelled, taking the orange away. Masamune felt the orange squish under his hand; the outer coat still on "Oh god that's gross" Masamune said dropping the orange that flopped on the ground. Yuki happily went after it, apparently oblivious to the nastiness of it. "No eating that you'll get sick" Masamune said grabbing Yuki. Apparently Dally had the same curiosity, and came over to sniff it. Yuki struggled to get back to the orange, his tiny little claws scraping Masamune as he tried to get back to the orange before Dally took it. Dally seemed to get curious and finally decided to try chewing on the orange. "No Dally!" Masamune said grabbing Dally and then placed them away from the orange and disgustedly picked up the orange and threw it out the door not caring where it landed as long as it was away from him and the kittens. There was a nasty squishing sound as it smashed against the wall outside, and Masamune quickly shut the door before the kittens could go after it.

"Now. Let's try to clean up without any distractions." Masamune said to the kittens as he continued going through the laundry. Finally, after several hours, and several articles of food found by Yuki (Not limited to a number of takeout boxes apparently forgotten over the months), the room was finally presentable.

"Wow, it looks better clean." Masamune complimented himself with a bit of pride. The cats apparently missed his soft piles of his laundry though. "When I come back i'll bring you guys a bed to sleep in and little food dishes and such" Masamune said happily. He then remembered that he hadn't gotten anything to eat for the kittens or himself. "Speaking about food i'll get you guys something to eat" Masamune said heading to the door only to be followed by Kojy. Naturally, Kojy ran ahead, apparently already aware of the way to the kitchen. Masamune picked him up "Kojy stay in here and make sure your brothers and sister don't get into trouble okay" Masamune said scratching under Kojy's chin and Kojy purred softly. Kojy seemed thrilled with the idea of being in charge of his brothers and sister scrambled to be put down. "Okay, okay, here you go. I'll be right back with some food" Masamune said putting Kojy down. Kojy ran back to the room, apparently already thrilled with his newfound power over his brothers and sister. Masamune smiled watching Kojy scamper back to the room "Well get food for the kittens and yourself, then go see Kojūrō and then get thing for the kitten's, I'll have to see when Aladar can go visit Kojūrō" Masamune said to himself walking down the halls still in his pajamas and had a headband to keep hair and sweat off his face and his shirt a little open to let in the cooler air than inside his room. "Today feels really good outside" Masamune said with a smile "If I have time i should go on a ride with River" Masamune said as a promise.

"Lord Masamune!" A soldier ran up, looking very excited. Masamune looked at the soldier  
"Yes?" Masamune said questioningly wondering what the good news was.

"Master Katakura is wide awake! And it looks like he'll live!" The soldier said, looking almost tearful with happiness.  
Masamune smiled "See I told you guys he wouldn't die" Masamune said proudly and relived. '_Now I definitely have to go see him' _

"Sorry for doubting you, sir! And Master Katakura said the first person he wants to see is you!" The soldier said quickly and happily. "He also said, 'get my little prodigy up there to get me some breakfast too'!"  
Masamune smiled "It's okay just have some more belief in me I am your lord after all. I was already planning to see him, and I was already on my way to get some breakfast i'll grab some for him too" Masamune said with a chuckle.

"Of course, sir!" the soldier nodded with a wide smile and a few tears in his eyes. Masamune placed a hand on the soldier's head and ruffled his hair with a smile before continuing on his way. A few sniffles could be heard from the soldier as he ran off to return to his post. "I knew you couldn't die and break your vow to me" Masamune smiled as he walked to the kitchen.

Inside there was excited talk and a few sniffles inside as well as a few cheers. "Hey save some of those cheers for the party we'll throw when Kojūrō's back at the castle" Masamune laughed as he walked in.

"Lord Masamune! Sorry for the pause in work but.. we're so, so happy that Master Katakura will live." one of the servants bowed with a wide smile, sniffling a little.  
"It's okay but I didn't come down here just to chat. I need a box of food for Kojūrō, And some breakfast for me and my four kittens as soon as possible" Masamune said cheerfully

"Right! Well? What are you all standing around for?! Master Katakura's probably starving after not eating yesterday!" The servant turned to the others, having a surprisingly strict commanding voice as the others sprung to action.


	46. Chapter 45 - A lord and a servent

I'm sorry for the really late update i've been having some difficulties with the document but here you go. ~Verto Strife

Song: N/A

* * *

"Is there anything you want, Lord Masamune?" the servant asked, turning back to him.  
"Surprise me." Masamune said "But make sure the food for Kojūrō's the best" Masamune added before taking a seat at the dining table.  
The servant laughed "You may regret saying 'surprise me' Lord masamune. But Master Katakura will probably tell us not to make him such a fancy breakfast. He likes things surprisingly simple" The servant said, rushing to get to work cooking in front of him. "Oh well my own fault right" Masamune smiled "Oh come on he can get spoiled every once and awhile. We have to show how much were happy that he made it" Masamune laughed.  
There was the sizzle of meat as the servant got to work cooking her lord's food while the rest worked in the back to make the meal for Kojuro "Master Katakura once told us he doesn't feel he deserves to be spoiled, that all the spoiling should go to you." Masamune smiled "Well I chose to spoil him just this once so he'll have to" Masamune chuckled.  
The servant smiled as she turned to another pot that had potatoes and stirred a bunch of vegetables in a pan "Master Katakura has been so good to us. Too bad he doesn't let us return the favor often. Anyway, he values you highly, even above his own life he says." Masamune sighed "Yeah I know he's stubborn at times. I value him highly too, but I know that without any of you there wouldn't be anything to fight for" Masamune said looking down at his hands. "You don't know how pleased we are to hear that. Anyway, it's much better here than in my old home. I used to be a servant with Master Mitsunari, but he was very cold, and too strict with his preferences. He'd punish the other servants for no reason sometimes. Eventually I felt the risk around him was too great, and I left. Master Katakura picked me up in the village and told me I could help with my skills here, instead of with master Mitsunari." the servant said fondly, as she continued cooking, adding a few spices here and there. "Well i'm glad you came here. I've always made it clear that I am a Lord of the people. I hate when innocent people who work hard are hurt because of bickering lords or horrible masters" Masamune said kindly and a sort of dreamy tone. "I want peace over the land but till that day comes Ōshū I will always fight to keep at peace" Masamune said passion in his voice. "I can already tell you'll be a great leader, sir. With both the people and in battle. Needless to say, I want to say I will be happy to be at your back, even if it's from here in the castle." The servant said proudly as she passed him his food. "I'm glad to hear that I have such faithful people behind me back" Masamune smiled brightly "Thank you for the meal" Masamune said gently taking the dish.

"I like to think it's because you've rightfully earned our loyalty, sir. You've been nothing but kind to us, and have never lifted a finger against your men. Those kinds of things give people reason to respect you." The servant said happily. " And you're welcome for the meal. IS MASTER KATAKURA's MEAL READY?!" the servant yelled into the kitchen, having a surprisingly powerful voice for a woman

"I'm glad that I have earned your loyalty by being who I am." Masamune said before taking a bit of his food.

"You're by far the nicest lord I met, and I hope that doesn't change over time." The servant said happily as she smiled at her meal being smiled after finishing his bite "Don't worry I don't plan on changing how I act, only on getting stronger and wiser so that I can make sure that This clan stay's how it is" Masamune smiled before taking another bite.

"food is ready, ma'am." a servant came forward, holding out the box which the servant in front of him took. "thank you, you all may relax until lunch time."

"Here you go, for master katakura." the servant said finished his bite and took the box "I'm sure he'll enjoy it, even if he'll complain he doesn't deserve it." Masamune laughed taking another bite of the food obviously enjoying the meal.

"he can complain all he wants, doesn't change the fact that he needs to learn to accept appreciation." the servant laughed. Masamune nodded in agreement as he finished the meal "It was really good" Masamune said with a smile. Masamune nodded and then stood up and grabbed the box "Don't forget that my kittens need some delicious food to, there in my room" Masamune said as he headed out the door.

"Don't worry about that sir! We have something set aside for them already!" The servant yelled back, waving goodbye.

"See ya later" Masamune waved before turning back to his room. "I need to put on some decent clothes before I go see Kojūrō" Masamune said looking at his sweaty pajamas. He found himself blushing a bit at the fact that his whole kitchen staff had seen him shirtless just now. "At least the castle servants are used to my unpredictableness" Masamune laughed. He kept walking down the hall of his bedroom, seeing the squashed orange still on the wall, as clearly nobody had been willing to clean up the who-knows-how-old orange. His laundry was gone though. "I bet they were surprised that I actually cleaned up" Masamune chuckled. Inside he could hear the familiar hiss of Kojy. Masamune looked over at the hiss. Kojy had Yuki's ear in his mouth, causing Yuki to meow in pain as he was pulled away from whatever he was doing. Masamune sighed "What mess was he getting into now?" Masamune asked as he walked into his room and looking around for some clean clothes for him to change into. Next to the bed, it looked like Yuki had decided he prefered the floor over the litterbox for peeing. Masamune sighed "Yuki the floor is not for peeing on" Masamune said wishing he had a dirty shirt to clean up the mess. Masamune finally found a clean pair of pajama' on the nightstand and decided that he could use his already sweaty shirt to clean up the mess. Yuki kept batting at Kojy's face until Kojy let him go, with Yuki running off to the nearest dark spot to sulk. Masamune sighed as he took off the hanging shirt and to clean up the pee "I do have other thing to do yeah know" Masamune scolded Yuki for making him clean up after him. "Thank you Kojy for keeping him out of too much trouble" Masamune praised Kojy. Kojy seemed happy about the praise, and hissed at Yuki to stay where he was. Masamune stood up and threw the shirt in a corner of the room trying to keep his room cleaned up. "I still have to clean off my desk and sort out paperwork from doodle and such." Masamune sighed "I can do that when I get back" Kojy climbed up on the desk and curled up to nap on top of a pile of doodles. Masamune smiled and looked at his unmade bed and sighed as he walked over to make it. Kojy hissed at Yuki as he started crawling out. Masamune looked over at Yuki "You should probably listen to kojy." Masamune smiled at Yuki. And continued to pull up the messed up cover of the bed to get rid of the wrinkles in it. Finally he managed to get the blue bedding straight, just the way Kojūrō would yell at him to make it. He folded his blanket and placed it in the middle of his bead and fluffed up the pillow to look better. "There! All better! We'll be having a party for Kojūrō later, guys, so you guys be on your best behavior, and stay up here! You know Kojūrō doesn't like you guys" Masamune commanded. Kojy meowed, eyes still closed, and Yuki seemed to be waiting for Kojy to go to sleep so he could move, with Dally and Kiku play-fighting on the floor. Masamune looked at Yuki "Be good" Masamune said as he went and grabbed his clean clothes grabbing the box to make sure Yuki wouldn't get into it. Yuki meowed but didn't move from his spot, and Kojy still sat vigilantly watching Yuki.


	47. Chapter 46 - Kittens are a pest

The very long awaited chapter 46. With some help of my co-writer (Kurzon-Datrious0424) we have the tech problem solved and we can finally continue to update yay!

Song: None (Suggestions open!)

~ Verto

* * *

Masamune sighed as he stretched his back still hurting from not doing his regular stretches now two days in a row and from being slammed to the ground and pressure put on his back. "Damn ninja i'll get him back for that." Masamune growled undoing his pajama pants. Kiku seemed to see his chance to cause trouble and leapt forward to try and grab the pants. "Kiku don't do that." Masamune said grabbing Kiku. Kiku gripped the pants determinedly as he attempted to pull Masamune's pants down. Masamune sighed and let the kitten win dropping his ripped and dirty pajamas. Kiku meowed up at him, licking his leg in thanks and running off with his pajama bottoms. Masamune sighed "Kittens are a handful." He said washing off his hands since he had been working hard all morning. In the mirror he could see Kiku dragging his pants under the bed and chewing on them. Masamune sighed since he was going to have to throw away the ripped pants anyway "Might as well let him have his fun." Masamune dried off his hands with the clean new towel on the side of the sink. Dally seemed to see her chance and ran over, clinging to his leg as she attacked his bare leg. "Shit! Claws, claws, claws! Ouch, ouch!" Masamune hissed in pain as her claws dug into his wounds from the fight with Sasuke. Dally bit into his knees. Masamune winced at the pain but didn't dare try to rip her claws out of his leg and cause more pain to himself. He felt Dally start purring against his leg. Masamune looked at her confused "You like my leg Dally?" Dally started sheathing and unsheathing her claws against his leg and purring more. Suddenly she gave a big bite to his leg, deepening her claws and holding on. Masamune held in a slight scream and let out a shaky sigh of pain. "Bad Dally! Let go!" Masamune whined, trying to pull Dally off. Dally didn't let go and nuzzled his leg as she started climbing. Masamune winced at the pain of her claws climbing further up his leg, '_Oh please, whatever you do, Dally, please don't go where I think you're going.'_ Masamune winced as her claws got closer to his balls than he'd like. Thankfully Dally missed his balls, but gripped his ass to pull herself let out a soft quiet scream "Ass off limits!" Masamune said trying to get her off. Dally deepened her claws and tried to continue her climb, bringing her back legs on his ass, and her front to the base of his back. "Dally off now." Masamune said trying to get her off still. Dally gave him a look like 'make me' and continued her climb up his back. Masamune backed up slowly to the wall and made it uncomfortable for Dally "Off now, or i'll squish you like the orange." Masamune threatened '_though I would never hurt you kittens intentionally' _Masamune said in his head. Dally didn't seem threatened and continued climbing, reaching his shoulder blades. Masamune started to slowly make the distance between his back and the wall shorter "Off." Masamune growled his face red from the pain of her climbing up his back. Dally crawled up his shoulders and leapt onto his head, staring down at his face like 'what now?'. Masamune shook his head softly "You win you pervert." Masamune said looking at Dally in the mirror. Dally batted at his eyepatch string, causing it to come loose. "Hey!" Masamune said grabbing his eyepatch with one hand to keep his eye covered. Dally bit the string of the eyepatch and tried pulling it away. "Now that's way too far kitten." Masamune said grabbing her by the scruff. Dally gave a long meow of protest as she was picked up. "Yeah, yeah I know i'm taking away your fun but you wouldn't like what you see Dally." Masamune sighed placing her on the counter and tying the strings back so the eyepatch would stay still. Dally stood on her back legs trying to get at the eyepatch. "Trust me on this Dally, you don't want to see it." Masamune said looking in the mirror the image of the missing eye embedded in his mind making his shutter knowing that he didn't have his eyepatch off and he could see it in the mirror. Dally seemed to realize she wasn't going to get the eyepatch off, and jumped down from the counter and ran off back to the bedroom. Masamune sighed and grabbed his clean pants and started to put them on. '_Luckily there's no scratches' _Masamune thought as he looked over his back in the mirror. '_If Kojūrō had seen scratches he would have gotten the wrong idea' _Masamune sighed relieved and then grabbed his shirt and made sure it was on tight "I don't think I need armor I'm just going to see Kojūrō right?" Masamune said debating if he should put on armor or not. '_But most of my shirts are in the laundry...'_ Masamune groaned. He eventually decided against it. He walked out of the bathroom with the box of food for Kojūrō. "I'll be back later kittens, Kojy take care of them, Yuki don't be too much of a troublemaker, Kiku … enjoy the pants. Dally you need to calm down little girl" Masamune chuckled. The four meowed goodbye and continued with their activities. Masamune left closing the door behind him and walked down to the castle gate's which were open because they hadn't suspected any suspicious actions of other clans around which made Ōshū look even more peaceful than it normally did. '_Maybe we should look into a couple of wall reinforcements. Just in case, right?' _Masamune thought, looking at the walls which showed age but still stood strong. '_I remember a bunch of the old castles in the west had cannons on their walls. Probably not necessary, but it'd send the message, right?' _Masamune sighed '_Maybe we should put funding into walls around the village to protect them? In the case of an attack, the village would be the first thing attacked, so it's probably necessary.' _Masamune nodded at himself '_Protect you citizens they count on you too protect them and newer walls will be sturdier to keep them safe' _Masamune thought as he looked over the calm villagers as he passed. '_You guys probably have no idea what kind of danger you guys are in, do you? Lucky. You don't have to deal with threats from other lords' _Masamune sighed he longed to be like the kids in the streets and always being able to do what they want not having to actually train and 'do what's right for the clan'. They got to be themselves each and every day no faking and no lies just the truth and honesty. All they had to care about was keeping up with chores and doing their part in the family. This was not the first time, he considered dropping everything and running off to join them, even if he'd only spend a day with them. But they'd never see him as one of their own. He was there lord not just some everyday kid like them, he was 'important' and couldn't falter to anything. He had to be there walls and their swords even their voice, their ideals. He'd never be able to just run off and hang out with the other boys, and do what they did. He and them had nothing in common, other than gender. He couldn't run off, play, talk about girls, brag about things they'd done, complain about chores, or do anything with them. It sometimes seemed like he was so very different even though he wished to do exactly what they did. He was so like them but put into a different situation which sometimes felt like a different world. '_It would be so easy to just drop my swords, drop my fancy armor, my title, and just act like one of them. But they'd recognize me. Anyone would.'_ He sighed as he walked solemnly to the clinic '_Sometimes I don't even feel like i'm a guy like i'm part of some strange gender not a guy or a girl but a lord. I don't see why others would want to be a lord we're just forced to grow up and act like an adult when all we want is someone to call a friend, who understands where not anything great. Just a person with harder chores to do.' _Masamune held back the tears that wanted to fall from his face. He walked alone head down.

"Uh… excuse me, Lord Masamune?"  
Masamune looked at the voice and put on a fake smile. "Yes?"

"Well… I was wondering.. are those swords real?" The kid asked, looking extremely nervous and stuttering.  
Masamune put his hand on one of the swords and pulled it out a little bit "Yep and sharp, brand new too."

"Woah! You must be a really good fighter!" The kid's eyes widened as he touched the blade briefly.  
"Yep years of training make you that way." Masamune said with a smile but his feeling of '_How does he think that my swords are any different than any other?'_

"Wow! My big brother got a sword like that from grandfather. Big brother's training to be a warrior, and I want to be one too! I've been asking for a sword, but my parents said I can't get one until i'm older." The kid said, sounding excited.  
"I bet your grandfather was in the army huh. I might see him around one day! There only looking out for you but you can always practice with a stick." Masamune said trying to sound happy '_I wish kids would just be farmers and such, I don't want them to be so disappointed when they dream of big fights when it's a lot of practicing and hoping something pops up that's interesting.' _Masamune sighed in his head

"Sometimes big brother lets me use his sword. He's been teaching me what he's been learning from watching the real soldiers. I even beat him in a fight once!" The boy giggled.  
Masamune smiled "I'm sure you'll be a great fighter one day and don't worry i'll make sure your brother get's better if he get's past Katakura's tests." Masamune laughed.

"Well, my parents did say I can't use a sword, but I have been learning archery from dad. He says I can be an archer instead of a sword fighter."The boy grinned at his skill.  
"Good to hear, you wouldn't imagine how many sword fighters we have but were a little short on archers" Masamune said ruffling the kid's hair '_Archery huh keep the kid farther from danger.' _

"My brother boasts that he's planning to be as good as you someday. I doubt it. I think i'll be as good as you before he is." The boy giggled at the mention of his brother's skills.  
"I would love to see my own citizens surpass me mean's that I have strong warriors. But that's only if you can, I do have lot's of experience on my side." Masamune smiled '_I don't deserve that kind of admiration i'm no different than you I wish you could see that. I'm far from the best i'm not even that good.' _Masamune growled in his head

"I'm always better than the rest of the boys when me and them play 'War'. But it's always funner when it's in the snow." The boy grinned widely at his skills at the game called 'War'.  
"Really? Well maybe you can teach them we always need fighters to protect the Clan. And how is that?" Masamune asked '_War that horrible thing, they call it a game when it's really a horrible experience.' _Masamune sighed in his head remembering the stories Kojūrō had told him and the remains of it on his travels.

"When it's in the snow I don't get mud on me and don't get scolded by mother for getting dirty. Plus it's soft when you fall 'dead'." The boy explained. "My big brother and his friends play it sometimes. Maybe they'll let you play sometime."  
Masamune smiled "That's alway a plus not to be scolded." Masamune laughed '_Playing dead is better than seeing the dead on your side being taken away to be buried.' _Masamune remembered the maiden battle that he had to show that he was ready to lead the Date clan and how many graves he had to dig with Kojūrō right beside him only a few good handful of men survived that battle. "I wouldn't mind playing along with them if I get the chance, it sound's like fun!" Masamune laughed.

"You'd like them. There's this American boy in the village that plays with them that taught them a new game called 'Colonists and Indians' I think. I didn't know there were indians in america though. How would they get over there?" The boy looked confused, apparently not knowing that there were two types of 'indians'. Masamune grinned "They probably built great ships but not as good as ours to sail to America!" Masamune said trying to make it easier on the boy to understand.

"Ooooh! That makes sense." The boy nodded maturely as he put the pieces together in his head. "Anyway, my brother's probably looking for me. Sorry for stopping you. Thanks for talking! Make sure to get lots of bad guys out there!" The boy punched the air with enthusiasm.  
"You run along now then don't make him worry to much." Masamune said ruffling the kid's hair again "Don't you worry I will the only one's left standing will be Date!" Masamune said with his commanding voice.

"Cool! Make sure to save some for my brother though! Bye!" The boy yelled, running away.  
"If he can keep up with the party! Bye!" Masamune called back to the kid before deciding to stop and sit down for a little bit. '_I still don't understand what makes them so eager to lay down their lives? And kill so many? The enemy is just like them there's no good and bad right or wrong there's only what you believe to be true in this world.' _


	48. Chapter 47 - A new friend

Song: Citizen solider by 3 doors down

* * *

Masamune sighed and looked at the sky as clouds drifted by, and the sun beat down through the blooming trees. The nice warm weather of spring was just starting to set in and chasing away the cold of winter. '_How does anyone invent a game called 'war', though. Do the kids even know what they're doing?' _Masamune closed his eye '_And in their game there killing innocent soldiers , the 'enemy' soldiers who are being played by their friends , people just like them. Sometimes I just wonder how do they not see the horrors in this world but yet i'm glad they can live in peace.' _Masamune sighed as he rested his body and let his mind wonder on the subject. '_And in this game the kids 'drop dead'. And i'm assuming that American boy's game is roughly similar? How does anyone include even fake death in their games. Then again, maybe that's just me. Maybe fighting in battle would have been easier if i'd played this game as a child.'_ Masamune sighed. Masamune leaned forward and watched people walk by with their easier life than his. Across the street there was a large group of boys playing some sort of game where they were all coming at each other with sticks, and a few with fake swords. Masamune watched carefully and saw some potential in a few and a few that need more practice. For him it was like watching a practice or a test for him. '_A couple are using real soldier tactics. Their fathers are probably soldiers as well.'_ Masamune thought, watching a few that were doing more than blindly charging. ' _I wonder if this is that game called 'war'?' _He asked watching their sticks colliding with each others. What stood out to him was one had an eyepatch on the left eye, opposite eye than his. Whether real or fake he couldn't tell from where he sat. He watched that one closer than the other's his eye used to focusing on many people at once darted quickly between the kids. The kid seemed to be having a bit of trouble on his blind side, but seemed to be making up his lack of sight on that side by hearing if someone was coming up on that side. '_Just like me use your other senses when one is lost.' _Masamune said in his head still watching the kid. If it was a fake eyepatch was pulling it off pretty well. Now that he paid attention, him and the kid had the same eye color, and hair just a bit lighter than his own. "You could almost say that kid was my child." Masamune said softly under his breath with a chuckle. The kid pulled off an impressive move where one kid was coming up behind him, and the kid heard him coming and grabbed the boy, pulling him over his shoulder and throwing him in front of him. '_Smart kid i've done that only once before.' _Masamune said in his head a little impressed at the kid. The kid 'stabbed' the other boy in the chest and was surrounded by three other boys, two coming up on his blind side. '_Come on kid let them charge then swerve and let the two take out that kid and then take out the other two remaining' _Masamune encouraged him in his head. He was now physically smiling at the boys. The boy faltered an opening, and the other two came charging. The boy seemed to realize he was open, and ducked, tripping them over him as they had gained too much speed to stop. Realizing what had happened, the kid took this lucky chance and swiped at their backs. All that was left was the one boy now. '_Come on kid you can do this!' _Masamune said excited in his head as he was making a fist waiting for the kid to win. The other boy said something that seemed to make the kid angry, but he still waited for the other boy to make a move. The other boy apparently got tired of waiting, and charged, and the two met in a stick-lock, each pushing against the other.'_He looks stronger, let that be his downfall. Trick him, come on!' _Masamune waited patiently for the kid to let the other push him back to move away at the last second and let the other kid trip. The other kid said something to the kid, and the kid let out a brave, cocky little laugh as he dodged a kick from the other kid. The two pushed against each other, nearly face to face. '_Don't let him win! Come on!' _Masamune shouted in his mind. There was another boy sneaking behind the kid he was watching, and had raised his weapon to strike the kid from behind. "Kid! Behind you!" Masamune couldn't help but shout out. The kid looked startled at the shout, and the other boy pushed the stick closer , to where the stick was all that was standing between the other kid's stick and his throat. He apparently heard the kid coming up behind though, and gave a strong kick, sending the kid behind him falling back. Masamune blushed a little hoping no one saw him shout out at the kid. '_I got to be more careful. Damn i'll look silly cheering on this'_. The kid struggled, and actually looked fearful as the stick was pushed closer to his throat. From this angle, he couldn't give a strong enough push with both hands on the hilt. Masamune held back the feeling to save the kid. '_Damn it come on think of a way out of that mess kid.' _Masamune pleaded in his head. The kid looked like he'd had an idea, and slid his hands on the 'blade, and angled it so the other boy's sword was angled between his hands. Giving his strongest push, the kid pushed the other boy a little away.

'_YES! Now get him!' _Masamune screamed happily in his head as he held out his fist in happiness.

"Stop fighting Yuki and just let me win!" The other kid yelled, recovering quickly and circling the kid named 'Yuki'. Masamune was blown away when he heard the kids name '_Yuki, really. Why does everything have to remind me of my Yuki?' _Masamune asked himself.

"No! Big sister told me to beat you! And you always win!" Yuki growled as he watched the other kid circle him. '_Come on Yuki you can do it.' _Masamune said getting back into the battle before him. "Come on then Cyclops. Why do you keep defending? Hit me!" The boy dared. Masamune growled at the boy's words '_Don't give in to his words Yuki, you're doing better than him and he has two eye's!' _Masamune encouraged Yuki in his head.

"Dad told me Cyclops are really big and really tough. And they eat men alive." Yuki grinned, staying defensive in his moves. '_That a boy Yuki! You tell him!' _Masamune cheered in his head feeling proud to have him as a citizen.

"Oh really? You don't look very big and tough. Those arms are looking really scrawny, Cyclops." The other boy taunted, trying to get Yuki to drop his defense.

"Better to be scrawny than to be your fatass." Yuki chuckled.

'_Yes don't give into his taunting Yuki!' _Masamune was happy to hear how the taunting didn't work on Yuki. The other boy growled, and ran at Yuki, surprising him with a lot more strength than the boy gave before. The boy swiped with the stick, and Yuki dodged back, seemingly realizing he'd pissed off the other boy. Yuki's eyes widened in fear as the other boy turned from a fair fighter to fighting like a brute. '_Come on Yuki don't let his strength get the best of you please you're a good fighter.' _Masamune pleaded in his head

"I-i'm sorry okay, just don't be mad, please!" Yuki pleaded as the boy came up ready to swing with an overhead hit. Masamune stood up but kept his feet in place wanting to stop the fight so badly. The other boy seemed to take this apparent last minute weakness and swiped for the chest on Yuki. '_Yuki dodge!' _Masamune screamed in his head taking one step towards them but stopping himself from going any further. Yuki's face turned to one of cocky determination, and blocked the swipe, kicking the other kid in the chest and sending the kid tumbling to the ground. Masamune smirked '_Good job Yuki.' _Masamune praised Yuki in his head. Yuki stepped over the other kid proudly with his stick ready for a stab straight down. "I'll let you go if you stop calling me 'Cyclops'. It's not that clever of a nickname you know." Yuki threatened as he lifted his fake sword to the other boy's neck.

"You're really cocky, you know that?" The other boy growled as he secretly pulled out a small working knife. Masamune noticed and widened his eye '_That's not good.'. _

Yuki apparently noticed the knife too, as he moved his foot to step hard on the other boy's wrist till he let go. Yuki swiped his 'sword' across the other boy's throat and said "That wasn't fair, now was it?"

Masamune relaxed a little but didn't take his eye off of the scene.

"Anyone else? I'm ready to take on more!" Yuki yelled confidently as others seemed to shy away from him after his little show of skill with the other boy. Masamune smiled '_It would be silly for me to join in.' _Masamune said to himself and sat back down to watch if anyone would take Yuki up on his offer. Yuki spotted him and grinned, running over. "Thanks for spotting that other one." Yuki said, panting a little. "No problem… Yuki right?" Masamune said with a smile. Yuki nodded enthusiastically, and decided to sit cross legged next to him on the ground as he watched the remaining fighters. "So uh I have a question Yuki." Masamune said kinda feeling awkward of what he was about to ask.

"What is it? Is it about the eye? It usually is." Yuki asked, grinning still.

"I was just wondering if it was fake or if you're like me?" Masamune said brushing his hair away from his eyepatch to show it better.

"Real. Some of the kids ask me to show it sometimes. And a lot of adults think it's fake, so I assumed." Yuki grinned, hand on his eyepatch.

"Don't worry I understand that perfectly well." Masamune said with a smile as he finally found someone he could connect to in his clan. "A lot of boys think it's icky, but cool. Apparently I look 'badass'." Yuki giggled.

"Yeah i've been told that once too." Masamune said remembering when Yukimura said it looked badass on him.

"Unfortunately, jerks like Hiro over there decided they were jealous and call me 'Cyclops'. Not that I mind. Dad says Cyclops are fierce big monsters that eat men whole!" Yuki said enthusiastically. Masamune smiled.

"I saw how his insults didn't affect you. You know I wish I had your positive attitude when I was your age. I got called many names and they haunted me but now thanks to you I won't be affected by Cyclops." Masamune grinned back at Yuki.

"Dad told me how you lost your eye. You got really sick and they took your eye or something. Me and some other kids were playing around with a gun and it went off. That's how I lost mine." Yuki said. Masamune nodded a slight shiver ran down his spine.

"I hate gun's, that's why I wield my dragon claws." Masamune said placing a hand on his swords.

"I hate guns too. They're so loud and noisy! And they're not fair in a fight! They take the battle of strength out of it! I don't know how anyone can stand them" Yuki scowled.  
"Glad to see i'm not the only one who thinks like that. I noticed how well you were fighting with a fake sword you wanna feel how heavy a real sword it?" Masamune said looking a Yuki with a grin. Yuki's eyes widened in excitement as he nodded.

"After I lost my eye, I couldn't do archery anymore. My balance was off too much so I couldn't do it anymore. So I started fighting with a sword. And I got really good at it. I learned how to use my ear where my eye is missing too." Yuki grinned.

"That is what make you and me so strong" Masamune said handing Yuki one of his sword "Be careful I just had them sharpened." Masamune warned. Yuki nodded, and stood up, picking up the sword and quickly balancing it in his hands. He took his fighting stance with it, and gave a few experimental swipes, liking the balance of it. "Almost perfect on your stance there you just got to adjust a little and your form will be perfect. A little less power in your swings for quicker movement's. These swords are made for one's who have lost an eye perfectly balanced so that it doesn't feel so lopsided." Masamune said looking at Yuki. Yuki made the quick adjustments in his stance, and swiped again with less force, letting it flow more instead of forcing it to go his way.

"I've been training with a western sword this whole time. This is much more suited to how I like to fight." Yuki nodded approvingly.

"I noticed how much you fight like me. I would say it was almost like I had taught you a few tricks. Well remember my swords Kojūrō forged for me and made it easier for our type of fighting style's easy flowing movement's with lots of power to burn if need be. I hope I see you one day in my army." Masamune said happily. Yuki grinned at his praise, and bend to pick up his old sword in the other hand, holding the Katana in one hand and the fake sword in the other. "Feel the similar weight there light but built strong to help with movement since we have to be more alert than others in battle." Masamune said knowing the feel of each sword.

Yuki made a few advanced maneuvers with the two swords, a few Masamune recognized, and a few that looked improvised by Yuki himself. "Getting used to two hand fighting huh?" Masamune said with a chuckle.

"I learned from a book I found somewhere. It was really complicated, but there were pictures." Yuki said "I even figured how to do multiple swords in one hand, if you balance it right." Masamune smiled and stood up with four of his swords in his hands

"Like this?" Masamune said holding out his sword where no one was.

"Just like that! But you might want to grip around where the blade meets the hilt, rather than the hilt itself. That way you don't have to stress your fingers holding it like you're doing." Yuki nodded, giving his advice wisely. Masamune decide it was worth a shot and adjusted his grip.

"Wow that does work!" Masamune said surprised "But I guess you learn from a book while I learned by myself." Masamune laughed shyly feeling a little embarrassed that a kid helped him out.

"If you really want it to work you can stick the hilt in the strap of your forearm armor and that will hold the hilt in place so you can slash all you want without the hilt getting in the way.. And it was a book, plus playing war and a little bit of experimenting." Yuki said proudly.

"That's how I got better. Sparring with Kojūrō and the soldiers as a kid like you." Masamune said with a smile "I'll take your information and use it next time I fight out in a battle or a real war or maybe even my rival." Masamune said with a bit a excitement.

"It is so fun finding new ways to fight. But you never played as a kid?" Yuki asked, looking confused.  
"Never really out of the castle walls, being the lord and all." Masamune sighed "I kinda envy you boy's being able to play and rough house whenever you feel like it." Masamune said a tinge of pain in his voice.

"Okay. If you want to be good at fighting, you gotta learn to play. It helps your creativity in fighting, so you won't have to stick to rulebook tactics. And it's best to learn to play from kids, right? You're a little old for this group, but you can learn from me." Yuki said seriously.  
"I've never really been good at fighting by the rulebook anyway." Masamune laughed "Here I have a suggestion for you Yuki." Masamune said putting his sword back into the sheaths.

"Okay. I'm willing to take suggestions. By the way, i've seen you training from the fields. You're a little stiff in your fighting. You gotta loosen up just a little." Yuki nodded.  
Masamune understanding what the kid told him "I was kinda on my way to see Kojūrō and give him his breakfast and chat a little but you keep one of my swords as proof you talked to me. Tell your parents that I have invited you to come up and spend the day at the castle." Masamune said "Since it's a little embarrassing to be open in public, a lord being taught by a kid." Masamune added.

"Oh don't worry. Your soldiers come through here all the time. I give them advice too. It's not that weird. Anyway, thanks! Dad will be thrilled to hear I talked to you. I've, uh, had a bit of admiration for your fighting." Yuki giggled in embarrassment.

"I guess I don't have to tell you i'm not perfect then huh?" Masamune laughed before picking up the box of food.

"Guess i'll see you later then? Remember what I told you about the sword grip! And you need to loosen up in your movements, make them more fluid!" Yuki yelled, running back to his group of friends.

"I will Yuki!" Masamune called back waving his goodbye as he ran towards the clinic happily. As he reached the door he could hear the doctor talking and Kojūrō grumbling something.

"Come on Kojūrō. Just try to stand up a little bit at a time, not all at once." Masamune laughed under his breath as he knocked on the door.

"Hey Kojūrō sorry i'm late!" Masamune apologized, telling the doctor it was him.

"Come in!" The doctor said, and there was shuffling as apparently Kojūrō was trying to stand again. Masamune came in and closed the door and walked to where Kojūrō was. Kojūrō was in a half sitting, half standing position as he struggled to maintain his balance, he managed to stand, at least in a hunched position.

"You're late. Way late." Kojūrō growled, apparently finding the standing position too painful and flopped right back down.

"Yeah i'm sorry I got caught up in a lot of things before getting here, but I got you breakfast." Masamune said holding out the box to Kojūrō. Kojūrō took the box hungrily and opened it up to see what was inside. "How about you skip that 'I don't deserve this' and just eat Kojy" Masamune teased.

"It's too fancy for my tastes, but i'm starving. I really don't deserve it though." Kojūrō said, taking a piece of toast first and eating as if he hadn't eaten in forever.

"Didn't I say skip the whole 'I don't deserve it' thing." Masamune grumbled "I just wanted to spoil you and so just deal with it." Masamune said rolling his eye.

"Of course lord Masamune. I apologize for my comment." Kojūrō said monotonously as he continued eating.

"So Kojūrō i'm glad that you're alive and doing well you nearly gave me a heart attack." Masamune scowled.

"Think of it as payback for all the heart attacks you've given me. And you didn't need to get so dramatic on your speech last night." Kojūrō replied, his mouth full of eggs.

"I was scared that I was going to lose you." Masamune said detaching his swords sheaths from his belt and placed them on the table.

"What I can't believe is that Shao of all people is back. She was dead last time I saw her." Kojūrō said angrily.  
"So you two have bad blood then, you gotta tell me Kojy" Masamune said taking a seat.

"A little more than 'bad blood'. She killed my family." Kojūrō said, gripping his chopsticks angrily.  
Masamune raised his eyebrow "Really? Wow, So you're like me in being the last one." Masamune said trying to make Kojūrō a little happier.

"She poisoned my father. It killed him. My mother couldn't live without my father, so she committed suicide, and my sister starved when me and her were left alone on the streets." Kojūrō growled.  
"I'm sorry Kojūrō." Masamune said looking a bit down.

"I-it's fine. It was years ago. I was 10. I've had plenty of time to let go. I thought I had, until I saw her again." Kojūrō sighed. "But is she gone? Did you run her off? Kill her?" Kojūrō asked.

"I didn't kill her due to …. people, popping up." Masamune said remembering Yukimura's cold gaze from over hearing his lies. "She's no longer on Date Clan territory." Masamune reported.

"So long as she's far away from me i'm happy enough. I'd rather have her sent back to China, but her being away is fine by me." Kojūrō grumbled. "Hopefully she'll leave me alone though. If she takes any more people I care for-" Kojūrō's grip tightened on the box until his knuckles turned white.  
"Kojūrō calm down please you are still recovering." Masamune said worried.

"Of course. Sorry, Lord Masamune." Kojūrō grip loosened, but he still had a frown.

"On the other hand you won't believe it Kojūrō!" Masamune said proudly. Kojūrō looked up, wondering what was so exciting about what Masamune had to tell him.  
"I cleaned up my room all by myself!" Masamune said with a smile.

"You're kidding?! You cleaned up your wreckage of a room?" Kojūrō asked, all anger at the previous topic vanished.

"I'm not kidding. All cleaned up as if it never was like that in the first place. That's why I was a little late in the first place." Masamune said happily

Kojūrō's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Okay, what do you want. I know you're going to ask for something."  
Masamune looked at him and had a short nervous look before it vanished.  
"I just cleaned to clean Kojūrō." Masamune smiled.

"Oh no. You want something. Well, spit it out." Kojūrō said shortly, his suspicious look still not lifted.  
"Uh …. well…. um… forgiveness." Masamune smiled nervously.

"Forgiveness for what? There's a lot to forgive you for. Most of it I refuse to forgive." Kojūrō said briefly.  
"I ugh was cleaning and well I hadn't got the litter box yet for the kittens and um ….. I might have… well accidently…..thrown the feces in the garden." Masamune said looking away from Kojūrō.

"Kojūrō! Calm down, your heart is in no condition to get angry." The doctor scolded Kojūrō, as apparently Kojūrō started getting an angry look.  
"Yeah, yeah let me guess sparring, laps, clean the entire castle or some other punishment, right?" Masamune sighed.

"You'll be putting your gardening skills to use. You'll be doing my gardening till I get better. That means doing my personal garden and the fields." Kojūrō growled, clearly trying to keep his cool.  
"Okay Kojūrō. Oh I have another thing to tell you this one's good I promise." Masamune said with a smile.

"Unless it's a declaration of marriage it's going to take a lot to come back from throwing feces at my plants." Kojūrō growled.  
"Hey it was an accident!" Masamune complained. "Not marriage, but I actually might have a new friend." Masamune said hoping this would at least make Kojūrō less angry.

"What kind of new friend? Those abominations you call kittens don't count." Kojūrō grumbled, putting the finished food box aside.  
"No he's human, but he's also a kid." Masamune said embarrassed.

"Oh? A kid? I've been telling you for years that it's okay to hang out with other kids, and only now you've actually approached one?" Kojūrō looked surprised.  
"Yeah I guess. He's a lot like me actually." Masamune said with a smile

"Well? Tell me about him." Kojūrō said, looking happy that his lord had finally reached out to other kids.  
"He's also got one eye and he fight's like me. He also knows a lot about wielding multiple weapons!" Masamune said happily.

"That's good! I'm glad you finally found someone to call a friend!" Kojūrō praised, apparently calmed from his previous rage.  
"He agreed to help me learn more since he's managed to see me practicing a few times." Masamune said a tad embarrassed.

"Has he? And how has he learned? Does he have a master of his own?" Kojūrō asked, genuinely surprised that a child was correcting Masamune's fighting style.  
"He read a book and has had experience fighting with others to try out how different things work and what doesn't work." Masamune said with a chuckle.

"This boy is a prodigy then. He learned all this from a simple book and fighting against other children? A true battlefield prodigy." Kojūrō's eyebrows raised in surprise.  
"Yeah he was kind of the reason I was really late in getting here. I saw him fighting and he was really good I mean he was _really _good Kojūrō. He could make a few of our men run for the hill's." Masamune laughed

"It's fine that you're late if it means you're finally reaching out to other children. And i'd like to test that out, if you don't mind." Kojūrō chuckled.  
"You can when you're better. I'm sure he would love to show off to you." Masamune smiled happily.

"Maybe he could teach you some things I couldn't." Kojūrō chuckled "Like how to make a habit of cleaning."  
Masamune sighed "I should have seen that coming." Masamune chuckled "But the funniest thing is he looks like he could possibly be my son." Masamune laughed knowing that there was no way he was.

"Oh? Considering the age difference between you two that would have to mean you had him when you were ten. So i'm hoping he's not?" Kojūrō said, looking a little panicked at the idea that his lord already had a son.  
Masamune laughed "Don't get so panicked you know I couldn't have done anything at ten with you bossing me around everywhere!" Masamune laughed.

Kojūrō looked relieved at this. "I was about ready to scold you for doing such a thing so young. Anyway, this boy, he's welcome to the castle at any time. We need to catch you up on socializing with other children."  
"Hey! I can socialize! I just don't like to." Masamune complained "I just have to be careful, don't want to confuse names up." Masamune sighed.

"Confuse names? How can you confuse names?" Kojūrō looked curious.  
"The boy's name is Yuki. I don't want to accidentally call him Yukimura." Masamune chuckled.

"Oh! It all makes sense now!" Kojūrō looked like he recognized the boy. "Yuki is sort of a side student of mine. He sometimes sneaks off the fields and comes to visit. I've been giving him brief lessons, though most of it it seems he already knows."  
"Well I invited him to the castle for the day. If you want I can ask if he would like to come say hi to you Kojūrō." Masamune asked cheerfully.

"Oh, you needn't invite him for the one day. He knows he's already welcome any time. We visited a bit this morning before his chores, and he says he'll visit every day till i'm better." Kojūrō chuckled at the boy's sweetness.  
"He's a sweet kid. and I would definitely like to know him better." Masamune said with a smile.

"I thought about having your lessons together for a while. He'll be turning… what, eleven soon? You two should be an even match. And he's worth getting to know, trust me." Kojūrō chuckled.  
"Only eight year difference huh, should be a somewhat of a fair fight, but I know I can't go easy on him he's very skilled." Masamune said.

"Glad you've found someone to relate to. And trust me, it will be more than a fair fight. Yuki actually managed to get a little more advanced than you in his lessons. That book has truly been his blossoming point for learning. And don't let his size fool you. Fighting and doing field work have hardened and strengthened him." Kojūrō warned.  
"I guess it i'll be beneficial to me to get lessons from him then huh. You should know me by now Kojūrō I never judge on looks." Masamune said excited.

"He says he wants to develop new tactics for combat. He's helped me out in some of our battle plans actually. He's a prodigy if I ever saw one. He's also got some strong ideas for changing sword fighting altogether." Kojūrō nodded approvingly, a fond look in his eyes as he talked about his student.


End file.
